The Longest Day
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU For Officer Danny Reagan what started out as a rather mundane assignment turns out to be a day he, and the rest of his family, will never forget – if they survive. CHAP 20 UP NOW
1. A New Day Dawns

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 1 – A New Day Dawns**

 **Summary:** **AU** For Officer Danny Reagan what started out as a rather mundane assignment turns out to be a day he, and the rest of his family, will never forget – if they survive.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything from Blue Bloods belongs to CBS and well not me lol I only own my muse (Alice love her!) and the ideas and any OCs that might pop up (which in name are only coincidence if they match anyone reading and not intentional!) **PLEASE NOTE:** no real names of anyone associated with the 9/11 events have been used (have researched) HOWEVER, if there any name resemblance to anyone associated with 9/11 that I have missed it was not my intent to offend and coincidental.

 **A/N:** We're back! with a new little angsty ficlet! So I wanted to do an AU piece based on 9/11 but b/c it's so personal and emotional for so many of us I wasn't able until now. This will be AU and Danny centric and I want him to be a relatively young officer and the other major characters in this will be Frank who I think would have been a precinct Chief at the time with Henry as the Commissioner. Kinda nervous about this but hope you like it a little.

* * *

 **Monday, September 10** **th**

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I SAID…" he growled as he raced after the fleeing perp; slowly gaining ground. With a huffed cursed, he flung himself at the middle of the portly man's frame and within a few seconds the two of them tumbled to the ground. "I said…" he started as he tried to wrestle himself free and get his suspect under control.

But just as he thought he had gotten the upper hand, he heard his name being called which forced his attention to be turned and that allowed his suspect to crack him in the jaw with his elbow; snapping his head back.

"Damn!" He cursed as a faint taste of coppery sludge swirled around in his mouth before he spat it back out a few seconds later and then twisted his suspects arm up a bit higher behind his back. "I said…STOP!"

"You got him…Reagan…you got him."

Danny Reagan looked up at the somewhat cross expression of his temporary partner and then pulled his cuffs. "I'll be with you in a sec."

"Right," Officer Anthony 'Tony' Renzulli groaned as he shoved his piece back into its holster and then called in the arrest.

"Get your…ass up!" Danny growled as he staggered upright, leaving the suspect on his belly, cuffed and cursing. A few seconds later he grabbed the angry man by the scruff of his jacket and hauled him up onto his feet. "Told you he was our guy," Danny added cheekily as dragged their suspect to the waiting police car and shoved him inside and slammed the back door.

Renzulli shook his head as Danny turned and headed back to him with a grin. "You can stop patting yourself on the back Reagan. Wouldn't want that delicate wrist to get sore."

"I called it. He was our guy."

"Want a medal?"

"When's Robertson back?"

"Nice try. You're stuck with me for the whole week. Thought you got rid me of your rookie year?"

"Thought so…you were a hell of a TO though."

"Was?" Renzulli chortled. "You've only been on the job two years."

"Practically got that detective badge," Danny grinned as he brushed off a bit of dirt that had lodged itself on the dark blue fabric.

"Without pulling rank?"

"Hey…not fair. Just because my old man's the Police Chief doesn't mean he'll pull strings for me," Danny gently admitted with a small hiss.

"As it should. Every officer should have to gain every stripe in this organization no matter their last name or the color of their blood. Yours is blue right?" Renzulli winked as Danny's lips pursed. "Let's go."

Danny slid into the passenger seat of the police cruiser and looked at his fat lip in the mirror.

"Don't worry Cinderella, that'll be gone by the time you hafta go to the ball."

"Nice try wiseass I was…tonight was gonna be the night."

"You finally got the ring?"

"Yeah a few days ago," Danny smiled as he recalled the day the jeweler called him about the engagement ring. "Just hope she likes it."

"Oh trust me…Linda's gonna say yes."

 _Hope so…_ Danny's mind pondered as they reached the police station.

"Think you can remember how to process a collar?"

"Yeah yeah," Danny chirped as he yanked the protesting perp from the back of the cruiser and dragged him toward the booking desk. He couldn't wait to get his this guy booked and then go over his plans one more time. _Tonight…ah this better work._

XXXXXXXX

"How many are you sending?"

"Just a few but I am going to assign Danny and Renzulli there."

"Danny? This is a babysitting mission Francis."

Chief Frank Reagan looked at his father with a small frown and then nodded. "We're short and his TO told me that Danny's…"

"Danny's what?" NYPD Police Commissioner Henry Reagan urged his son.

"Figured it's a routine job and maybe it'll help calm his temper and attitude a bit."

Henry offered a small smirk and shook his head.

"He needs this."

"He wants to be a detective."

"He's been on the street just under two years. He needs a few more years under his belt," Frank huffed. "He'll make detective. He's pushing for it already."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No. But having Danny do a few lesser tasks, as he puts it, will show that I'm fair to all. And in turn you're fair to all."

"Ah," Henry smiled. "He's gonna be bored."

"He can take it. All officers have to do some of the mundane tasks and Danny has to also. I feel sorrier for his partner than Danny," Frank chortled as he pulled back to leave. "I'll check in on them mid-morning."

Henry watched his son take his leave and then looked down at a picture of his beloved grandson on his police academy graduation day. "He's gonna be bored."

XXXXXXXX

Danny pulled his locker open and then stared at the little black box perched atop his casual shirt and then stopped as his heart started to race a bit faster. He had picked it up on Saturday but didn't tell his family the night before that he was going to pop the question to his girlfriend. Normally she would have been there but she had to work at the hospital and wasn't able to swap her shift.

 _'Seriously? You did that…? Sounds like Danny. Danny…are you with us?'_

 _Danny paused in his dinner as he felt all eyes on him and looked up at his sister and then his mother._

 _'You've been distracted all night. Trust me I think Renzulli is more worried about having you back as his partner than you are having him back as your TO.' Frank smirked._

 _'Partner. Nice try,' Danny retorted. 'No I uh…yeah no worries. What happened with Robertson anyways?'_

 _'Administrative leave,' Henry piped up._

 _'What'd he do wrong?' Joe inquired in wonder._

 _'Pissed off the wrong guy.'_

 _'Daniel. That language around the table,' Mary Reagan lightly scolded as Danny's lips pursed and he looked over at his nine year old brother Jamie and frowned. 'Hey kid plug your ears,' Danny instructed and then chuckled when Jamie listened._

 _'Don't…listen,' Joe groaned as he pulled Jamie's fingers out of his ears. 'Any exciting takedowns today?'_

 _Danny was about to start when he heard his mother softly clear her throat and looked up and then frowned. 'Ah routine day. What about you? High school is pretty scary.'_

 _'I wanna hear about it.'_

 _'Ask Erin…university is pretty scary.'_

 _'She wants to be a lawyer. What's scary about that?' Joe huffed as Frank offered his middle son a sympathetic smile._

 _'Elementary is scary, right Jamie?'_

 _And the conversation softened after that. However, Danny's mind was still distracted and his mother was the one to call him on it afterward._

 _'I uh…I planned to ask Linda to marry me tomorrow tonight. But I'm uh…I'm nervous.'_

 _'She's going to say yes Daniel. You two are going to have a long and happy marriage. Now…the real question is, will you be able to concentrate on your shift tomorrow?' His mother asked with a smile. 'I'm proud of you. We all love Linda.'_

A small shuffle forced Danny back to reality and he quickly shoved the little black box into his inner jacket pocket and slammed his locker shut and headed for the exit doors to go outside. His current girlfriend was just about to finish her during day shift and he didn't want to wait any longer.

She was off tomorrow so they could stay out a bit later and when he told her that he was taking her out to a nice restaurant for dinner, she said she'd be showered and dressed in something a bit more special than hospital scrubs.

 _'I still think you're hot in your scrubs.'_

 _'Because you think I'm gonna give you a full physical.'_

 _He simply wagged his brows and grinned widely._

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…wow…" Danny greeted Linda as he waited by the side of the car for her. "For me?"

"No I dressed like this for my _other_ boyfriend," she deadpanned as she neared.

"Ha ha," he retorted dryly as she planted a kiss on his lips. "Mmm smell good too. Wanna skip dinner and get a hotel room?"

"Daniel Reagan, what would your mother say?"

"Turn down the comforter," he mocked in his mother's voice as Linda swatted his shoulder before they both got into his car.

On the way to the restaurant, they each talked about their day, Danny wanting to keep it very casual in the hopes of her not catching wind of what was coming. He had told himself, she'd probably suspect it on the weekend or even a Friday night if she didn't have the night shift, but that was too cliché and he wanted it to be different.

"That was a great meal," Linda whispered as they left the restaurant and started to walk toward the small boardwalk along the river; both enjoying the warm late summer night air.

"Yeah it was," Danny agreed as his hand clasped hers and pulled her in closer to his frame. "Been thinking about us…lately."

"Uh oh…that can be dangerous," Linda replied lightly as his lips gently tugged upward. "Danny?"

"Going to war...it changed a few things for me and…okay whatever…" he stammered as they reached a small grassy spot with some benches and then stopped by the railing. He looked away for a few seconds and then back at her with a soft frown as a nervous chuckle escaped his lips for a few seconds. "I…I had something really great planned but…but right now I just…love you. I do…I…" he paused as he noticed her expression change from happy to wonder to…anxiety? "Ah hell…" he huffed as he pulled the small box from his pocket and dropped to one knee.

"Danny…" Linda whispered in shock as an instant smile spread upon her lips.

"I'm not good at this stuff but…I love you. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She paused for a few seconds as her eyes welled and her heart started to race with unexpected happiness; his heart rate racing to catch up.

"Yes," she replied after a few seconds as he plucked the modest ring from its little velvet perch and slid it up her slightly shaking fourth finger. "I love you too Danny Reagan."

With that he took her in his arms and planted a warm kiss on her waiting lips as they remained locked in each other's embrace for what seemed like an eternity. After that they continued on the boardwalk, hand in hand until sun had fully dipped and the inky night was now dotted with the twinkling cityscape.

"Think I'll start planning…tomorrow," Linda teased as they started to head back to his car.

"Tomorrow?"

"What else am I gonna do with my day off?" She shot back as he shrugged.

He couldn't agree or come up with another idea. But as the two of them walked back toward his car, neither of them could image how their lives were about to change in the blink of an eye. Would they get their happily ever after? Or was she about to lose Danny forever?

* * *

 **A/N:** alright my dear peeps…thoughts? Veryyyy nervous about this idea  & if anyone will like/support it. So since this is AU I tried to keep the age gaps between the Reagan kids from what I figured on the show. So would love your thoughts on this happy chappy and how this will affect Danny and Linda and of course Frank and Henry going forward. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. In the Blink of an Eye

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 2 – In the Blink of an Eye**

 **A/N:** Thanks so much everyone! I am so happy so many of you liked the start to this angsty little adventure and yes we all know that both Frank and Danny where there but they never gave us too many details as to what they were doing so did make that up and hope it's okay. Please do enjoy!

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 11** **th** **– 7:45am**

"Why the hell you so happy this morning?" Renzulli asked the following morning, as Danny neared him with a whistle and a grin. "You finally got lucky last night?"

"Yeah…ha ha," Danny deadpanned as he pulled his locker open to get dressed in his uniform. "Ask me…go on ask me."

"Maybe if you came in here all dejected I'd have thought she might have gotten cold feet. She said yes. Tell me I'm right."

"She said yes," Danny confirmed as Renzulli slapped him on the back. "So more boring takedowns of pickpockets today?"

"Something funner."

"Did you just say…funner?" Danny retorted in seriousness as Renzulli nodded and then slammed his locker shut. "What's going on?"

"Orders from the top."

"Top? How high? Wait…" Danny stammered as he rushed to get his dark navy dress shirt buttoned. "Wait…ah damn," he grumbled as he finished with rest of his uniform, slammed his locker shut and then rushed out of the room and headed toward the roll-call room in wonder.

But as soon as he stepped into the room, he saw his father and knew that his presence alone answered one of the little riddles that Renzulli had left him with a few moments earlier. _This must be more than routine if he's overseeing morning assignments._ Danny could only wonder as he nodded to his father and then fell into place by his temporary partner as they waited for their day's assignments. _What's going on?_ He'd find out soon enough; but the day wouldn't end as it had started.

"Morning," Frank greeted the uniformed officers before him, locking eyes with his son for a few seconds before he started to rest on a few others before they returned to his notes. He told himself that his son would probably have words for him about a so-called boring assignment but he their precinct was chosen to be part of the new training scenario, he figured Danny might also welcome the scenery.

As Danny listened to the assignment he couldn't wait until the briefing was over to go and tell his father that he didn't want to do a babysitting detail – no matter the location.

"Danny…" Frank huffed in an undertone as the two of them stood outside in the hallway about ten minutes later.

"How come the staff Sargent couldn't assign this? And why am I being assigned this?"

"Think it's above your paygrade?" Frank countered.

"I wanna be kicking ass…not kissing it. That's not my…training session at the Twin Towers? Really? Nothing down there but a bunch of finance geeks. What are you afraid of? Someone lifting their pocket protectors?" Danny spouted in frustration. "I have no choice do I?"

"I didn't really either," Frank confessed as his lips pursed. "What did Linda say last night?"

"She said yes," Danny replied with a small smile. "Back to normal tomorrow right?"

"I promise," Frank told his son as his hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed. "All officers have to do the routine stuff at times also."

"Did you ever have to do babysitting detail?"

"What makes you think I don't now?" Frank shot back dryly. "Tell you what, at the end of your shift, we'll have dinner at the top of the city in the North Tower."

"Can't afford it."

"The Wild Blue bar. We can afford a couple of beers and some wings. Besides…" Frank smiled as he held out his hand to his son to take; Danny extending his hand slowly to take it. "I think we have something to celebrate. Congratulations to my son on getting engaged.

"Thanks dad," Danny smiled as he clasped his father's hand tightly and gave it a few pumps. "See you after shift in the lobby of the North Tower."

"I'll be there," Frank promised as he pulled away and Renzulli approached.

"Ready _kid_?"

"Hey!" Danny growled as Renzulli snickered.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

"You're quiet this morning. Not typical Danny Reagan. Should I ask what else happened last night?" Renzulli goaded Danny as they reached the police parking are at the base of the World Trade Centers.

"I don't kiss and tell," Danny replied with a cheeky grin as he got out and looked up with a frown. "Standing at the base of those things I feel so damn small," he whispered as he anxiously fidgeted with his police cap for a few seconds before he fell into step with his partner; the two of them heading toward the entrance of the north tower. "So what's going on today?"

"Two guys are doing a Firefighter documentary today. But in addition…"

Danny tried to force himself to listen to what his temporary partner, Anthony Renzulli was saying but he couldn't help but wonder what Linda was doing. _Planning our wedding…for real?_ His mind started to ponder with a sense of unspoken joy. As they neared the other NYPD officers, Danny couldn't help but notice one in particular – who seemed…nervous.

"Hey buddy…you look like you're one breath away from a coronary," Danny stated softly as the younger man looked up with a nervous glance. "What's going on?"

"First day on the job."

"Ah well today should be pretty routine," Danny shrugged as he looked at his watch and inwardly groaned when he saw it was only 8:20am. "What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Sam. Nice to meet ya. Danny. You picked a great profession."

"My mom wanted me to be an accountant. Said it was…was safer."

"Accountants don't carry guns."

"Some do," Renzulli interjected in sarcasm as Danny gave him a headshake.

"What house you based out of?" Danny asked once more as Renzulli took a call.

The young rookie nervously replied his answer as Danny started to scan the surrounding area and then back at the rookie. "Just stick close to us and keep your eyes open. You never know what might just fall into your lap," he uttered fatefully as Renzulli slapped him on the back.

"Let's move out."

"We're going inside?" Danny asked in surprise as Renzulli looked back and nodded. "Uh…why?"

"Report of a silent alarm just came in. Listen up. This is what we're going into," Renzulli started as they entered the lobby of the North Tower and disappeared inside.

"Told you rookie…today isn't going to be boring after all," Danny grinned as they headed for the elevator to go up to the 20th floor.

"You keep looking at your watch," Sam commented as Danny looked up and nodded.

"Yeah my uh…my fiancé is doing wedding stuff. Said she was starting early," he chuckled as Renzulli shook his head.

"Oh please Danny, tell us more," Renzulli mocked in a female tone as the steel box finally jerked to a stop. "Okay enough talk. Game faces on. That means you Reagan."

"Yeah I got this."

"You're not detective… _yet_."

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator and headed toward the office of the jewelry broker that held in its large safe, some of the city's most exotic and rare jewels, Danny's heart rate started to beat faster – but with excitement that he could take someone down and tell his father the babysitting detail wasn't that bad after all.

They stop outside the heavy wooden office door to regroup before they rush in and Danny is forced to push thoughts of his fiancé to the back of his mind until this was over.

He sends a quick text to tell her where he'd be after his shift and then added, ' _Probably the only exciting thing that'll happen all day. Love you Danny.'_

XXXXXXXX

"Why are you so chipper this…morning…oh my…GAWWWWWWWD! He finally popped the question!" Linda's best friend squealed as she entered Linda's small apartment about 8:30am on the morning of Tuesday, September 11th. "Okay I need all the gory details! Was it really romantic? Did he get down on one knee? Was there a horse-drawn carriage and…"

"Well…it's Danny right," Linda tossed back with a snicker.

"Okay so no horse-drawn anything. Did he at least get down on one knee?" Rebecca deadpanned. "Tell me already!"

"He did. Okay so we went for dinner. Then a walk down by the waterfront and with the backdrop of the twinkling towers he…" Linda paused as her friend sighed happily, "got down on one knee, pulled out a little black box and…and he asked me to marry him."

"That is so awesome."

"I hear that tone."

"No…no tone."

"Bec's come on. You know Leon will propose."

"Can I get Danny to give him some pointers?" Linda's best friend Rebecca retorted dryly.

"Yeah Danny Reagan, love guru," Linda snickered.

"Hey stranger things have happened."

"True," Linda replied with a smile as she headed into her small kitchen.

"Your phone is buzzing!"

"Got it!" Linda called out as she snatched her phone before he best friend could and then read the message from Danny.

"Oh come on…unless it's x-rated you gotta share. Ah hell…share the x-rated stuff," Rebecca grinned as Linda's lips pursed.

"Danny is at the towers today and his dad is going to take him for a celebratory drink at the top of the world after his shift."

"He said all that?"

"Yeah why?"

"Didn't know Danny could spell celebratory."

"Not funny," Linda huffed as she tossed a small picture at her best friend's head. "As maid of honor I expect you to…"

Linda's voice trailed off as she disappeared back into her little kitchen, a smile still fixed upon her lips. She listened to her best friend talking and then suddenly stop and she at first offered a small giggle. But after a few minutes of sustained silence, she poked her head around the wall and looked at the side profile of her best friend on the couch watching the TV.

"What's…going on?" Linda asked with small frown as her friend's gaze lingered on the TV screen and then turned to Linda. "What's…" she started as she looked at the expression of silent horror. "Bec's?"

"Where did you say Danny was today?"

"Trade towers…why? Just routine. Bec's…what's going…on? What's wrong?"

"There's just been a huge explosion in the north tower."

"Danny…"

"Oh God…they think a plane smashed into it."

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXX

"I said…keep your ass still!" Danny growled as he spat some bloody saliva onto the ground and looked up at Sam who watched with an impressed expression. "This cut lip is never going to heal."

"Okay so we need to get this clown down to booking and then back here on our detail," Renzulli told them as he looked at Sam's partner. "This was a joint effort. You wanna take it in?"

"Really?" Sam asked eagerly as Danny smirked.

"Yeah kid…you earned it," Danny told Sam as he handed the cuffed suspect toward the rookie; Renzulli nodding in agreement. "And only 8:45am. Lots of day left for some corporate ass kicking."

"Don't…listen to him," Renzulli groaned as they neared the elevator to go down to the main north lobby. "Alright…one right down and then..." was all he managed before everything around them started to violently shake. A loud explosion was heard and all of them were knocked off their feet.

 **Tuesday, September 11** **th** **– 8:46am the North Tower is hit**

"What the hel…" is all Danny managed before he stumbled to the side before he fell to his knees and then rolled onto his other side.

"What's going on!"

"I don't know…" Danny groaned as he tried to re-orientate himself and get back on his feet.

"Earthquake!" Sam bellowed.

"Wrong coast!" Danny shot back.

"Explosion…of some kind could only cause that," Renzulli guessed as the alarms around them started to wail.

"Damn big one!" Danny huffed as he got to his feet and then helped Sam get upright. "What floor?"

"Will that screw the elevators?"

"Get to the stairs!" Renzulli ordered as people started to exit their offices and look at each other with wondering expressions.

"So much for today being routine," Danny muttered as he grabbed their cuffed perp and started to drag him toward the stairs, Sam and his partner bringing the accomplice.

Just as he entered, he felt his phone starting to buzz and figured it was either his father or his fiancé and told himself that he'd text them back as soon as he was outside and had a better idea of what was going on and then tell them not to worry – he was okay. Around them people rushed down the stairs, many chatting excitedly on their phones, speculating what might have caused the explosion but not quite knowing just what was going on.

"Gonna hit the damn Stairmaster before shift tomorrow."

"Yeah move your fat ass Reagan," Renzulli chirped as they continued down the stuffy stairwell. "If they're gonna evacuate this whole building…" his voice trailed off as his phone started to ring. "Yeah I'm sure it's the Chief."

"He's meeting in the south tower," Danny informed them as they reached the tenth level.

"Are were there yet?" Sam lightly chuckled as Danny couldn't help but smile in return.

They finally reached the lobby and along with myriads of others, rushed toward the lobby entrance and then outside. And Danny was finally able to look up and see just what was going on. "Oh God… " he whispered in horror as he stared at the thick, black, billowing smoke that poured from the building. "What the hell!"

"Park these guys in the car and then we gotta help clear out these people!" Renzulli instructed as he called for reinforcements.

"What? You can't leave us in the car! Hey!"

"Yeah…wait hold on…hey!" Renzulli called out to two other officers. "Take these guys to the nearest precinct and then report back," he directed before he turned back to Danny. "Danny…we gotta help evacuate this place."

"Right," Danny agreed just as his phone rang.

 _"Danny! Som…it the Nor…ower! ..wh…are you?"_

"Linda? You're breaking up. They need the lines clear. I'm outside. I'm okay. Gonna help with the evac. Gotta go."

 _"Think…'s…a…lane … it the …ower."_

"What? Linda, baby I gotta go. I love you."

XXXXXXXX

"Danny? Danny!" Linda shouted as she looked at her friend in horror.

"Linda, what's going on?"

"Danny…he's going back in."

"WHAT? But a plane just crashed into the building!"

"Don't think he heard…me. The line was cutting in and out pretty bad."

Linda turned back to the breaking news coverage on their local station as her heart started to race at top speed. "This…this can't be happening."

XXXXXXXX

"Let's go Reagan! We gotta get all those people out!"

"Yes sir," Danny replied as he looked up once more and cursed, seconds before he rushed back inside the North Tower; his mind wondering just what was going on and praying this would end soon with no more casualties that he assumed were killed in the explosion. He knew his fiancé was worried but what about his father? And would his father tell his mother? Worry her needlessly? He wasn't sure.

But all he could do was hope it ended quickly and peacefully.

He'd be wrong.

The longest day was just getting started and it would end with one of the blackest marks in the city's history.

* * *

 **A/N:** so am going to toss in a few OCs to round out a few storylines and a bit extra police action before the big event but—here we go. How will Mary hear about her family? Will Linda be called into work? And just what terror are Danny and Frank going to face? Please do review with your thoughts before you go and thanks so much.


	3. One Giant Falls

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 3 – One Giant Falls**

* * *

 _"Let's go Reagan! We gotta get all those people out!"_

He didn't have time to think about all that was going on, he could only react. But as they started to rush back into the panicked fray, Danny overheard something about a plane slamming right into the building about three-quarters of the way up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Heard," Renzulli replied with a grimace. "But don't want to believe it. Let's just focus on getting as many people out as possible."

"But…will the building hold?"

"Should hold."

"What about those trapped above…" Danny started as Renzulli turned to him with a heavy frown.

"Don't think on that," he stated in a low tone. "Let the real hero's worry about them," he nodded to the brave group of firefighters who rushed past them.

"Damn they gotta climb all the way up in their gear….hey…Louie!"

"Danny!" One of the firefighters rushed toward him with a panicked expression. "You heard?"

"Yeah damn…terror attack," Danny cursed as he looked at his friend in concern. "We gotta catch up after this."

"Yeah call me. We'll go for a few beers. End of this week!"

"Deal!" Danny shouted as he slapped his friend on the back and then watched him join the other brave firefighters as they rushed past them and disappeared into the stairwells of the North Tower. That beer…would never come.

"Come on! They have their job and we have ours!" Renzulli ordered.

"Right."

"We need to get all these people out of the building and away from here as fast as possible."

Danny nodded to Renzulli and then veered to the left while Renzulli went right. "EVERYONE! MOVE QUICKLY TO THE EXIT. NO SHOVING!" Danny called out as he noticed a little boy stumble and get caught up in the frenzy. He offered a small curse as he rushed toward him. "Hey kid…you're okay but you gotta go now!"

He watched the boy and his mother rush toward the exit doors with the rest of the fleeing employees and then turned to see Sam hurry toward him.

"What the hell is going on? They just said a plane flew into the building!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"I know! We gotta help get everyone out. Pick an exit door and just make sure everyone clears it!"

"Copy that! What about those in the south tower?"

Danny strained his vision toward the direction of the building his father was in and frowned. "They should be okay." But even as he said that he knew he wasn't sure and pulled his phone.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny! Where are you?" Frank asked as he stood facing the window of the North Tower, his mouth slightly agape. He had just seen two bodies fly past; presumably jumped from the floors above the crash itself and his stomach instantly lurched. He couldn't imagine…didn't want to as he had never seen…the city around him had never seen something as devastatingly horrible as this.

 _"Lobby of the North Tower. Helping with evac."_

"Danny…Danny!"

Static.

"Sir, apparently another aircraft is also missing and they think heading toward lower Manhattan," Sargent Sid Gormley told Frank as they stood in the elevator of the South Tower heading down to the ground level to help with the North Tower's evacuation. Frank could assume his father would be either on route or stationed at a command center not far from their location and would already know both are close to the action. It was his wife and the rest of his family that he now worried about.

"This is madness," Frank muttered as the elevator doors finally opened and deposited them into the already bustling lobby of the South Tower. "Gormley, we need to make sure that our men get as many people as far away from this structure as possible. I just saw two bodies fall to the ground Sid. Let's get people away from here."

"Right! So much for a good day," Gormley deadpanned.

"Good was yesterday," Frank stated dryly as he pulled his phone to call his wife.

 _"Frank what did…is Danny safe?"_

"He's safe. We're going to help with the evac. Make sure all the kids are safe and I'll see you later."

 _"I will. Be careful Frank. I love you."_

But before either man could say anything a scratchy but panicked message came over the radio of an officer standing near him.

"Officer, what did that message say?"

"To evacuate the South Tower Sir. The Battalion Chief in the North Tower just issued it."

Frank looked at Gormley and they now had their official directive; and it wasn't one that, although they might have wanted to ask if was the thing to do, they just had to act. But before anyone could even utter another word, take another step or process one more heartbeat – the unthinkable happened – again.

"Sid you take…"

XXXXXXXX

 **Tuesday, September 11** **th** **– 9:03am (the South Tower is hit)**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gormley shouted as he was knocked sideways, gripping a nearby pillar to keep himself and Frank upright. "Boss…"

"Sid, get as many out as you can. I think there was just another explosion in the North Tower," Frank told his subordinate between a few dry coughs. "All that matters is saving as many lives as possible."

"But boss…above the fires…"

"I know," Frank stated in remorse as his heart started to sink. "We can only pray the firefighters get those fires out and those trapped above will be able to find a way down or they can do an aerial rescue when the smoke dies down. Let's go."

"Okay."

Of course in that moment, they, and many others, didn't know that it was actually their building that had just been attacked; that explosion came from another plane that slammed into the upper floors of their building. Another senseless act that instantly claimed too many innocent lives. But the officials would know soon enough. For others though…it would be too late.

With that Frank hurried outside, wanting to check on the evacuation of the immediate area and then to make his way to the command center where his father and other city officials and department chiefs were already stationed or gathering.

XXXXXXXX

"Sam!" Danny shouted as he pulled the rookie back before some outside debris could end his life.

"What's going on!"

"I think something else exploded at the top!" Danny replied with a huff as they hovered inside the entrance to the North Tower; unable to see the top of the South Tower where the second plane had just entered.

"Danny…" Sam stated a bit breathlessly as he grabbed part of Danny's dusty navy blue shirt and slightly jerked him back. "I just saw…a body fall. They…they musta jumped."

"Okay you know what…help with the evac in here. Get people out of the stairwell and just direct them toward the exit doors. I'll cover the front," Danny volunteered. As much as he hated to be in the middle of senseless carnage, his military training helped him move past seeing certain things that the young man before him wasn't able to handle. This day would also give him nightmares but he told himself that if he could help Sam have less, he'd take that.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…go!" Danny barked as he pushed Sam back toward the stairwell and then hurried toward an older man who was having trouble getting himself outside. He noticed two younger men and hurried toward them. "Hey! You two! Help this guy!" He instructed; thankful that the two decided to listen, which allowed him to get back to his current assignment.

"This can't be…" he muttered as he headed toward the opposite side of the frenzied lobby and then looked upward. All he saw was black smoke billowing from the building he was stationed inside. "What the hell…is going on?"

XXXXXXXX

"Linda…"

Linda, however, just stood fixed in place as she looked at the television coverage, every single station, local and national now covered the horrific situation with the breaking news heading of – America Under Attack. "This can't be…" she whispered about the same time her beloved fiancé uttered in the near distance.

"Have you uh…heard from Danny?"

"No…I tried once more but the line is busy. I think the lines are just over used or jammed or something because of all this," she stammered as her eyes fought back tears. "Two planes…this…oh God what is happening."

"But does he know two …"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Linda yelled and then recanted as she slumped down into a nearby armchair and stared at her friend in misery. "I don't know what's going on. This…this is madness…it can't be happening."

"All those poor people…I can't…watch anymore. Linda!"

"What?"

"Someone just…oh God they just showed someone jumping from…" Rebecca's voice died out in misery.

"We have to pray now…pray that no one else will be hurt."

That prayer…wouldn't be answered.

"Okay I'll see you later."

"What? Are you serious! You're going down there?"

"Not down to the Towers. To the hospital. All off duty personnel have been called in to deal with this crisis," she explained in haste. "It's all hands on deck today."

Linda grabbed her knapsack and hurried into the hallway and rushed for the stairs, her mind and heart worried for Danny and trying to tell herself that he'd be okay but knowing she wasn't able to push past the nagging uncertainty.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny!"

Danny heard his name and then looked up to see his father as he rushed toward him.

"Thank God," Frank uttered in truth as he gave his son a quick embrace.

"What's going on?"

"That second explosion wasn't from here. Another plane hit the South Tower."

"What? No…no this can't be…" Danny stated in remorse as his father's brow furrowed. "We have to get…how do we help stop this? What if there are more?"

"We have a job to do right here. I know it's going to be hard to shelve the soldier inside you but you have to. Right now…right here…this is your battle field and you need to help save as many lives as possible. Channel that anger into getting them all out."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help direct some of the South evacuation and then make my way up to the command center at one of smaller buildings adjacent to the WTC complex," Frank told his son. "Help as many as you can but when they call for an evac of all first responders, get out and get as far away from here as you can. No hesitation. No being the hero. You hear the call, you just go."

"Copy."

"See you later son."

"You too. Oh…and if you hear from Linda…tell her I'm okay. I talked to her once but then the phone went out."

"I will and I called home also."

Danny watched his father turn and leave and then hurries back toward the stairwell on the opposite side from where Sam was locate to help with moving people outside and away from the building and falling debris. He could only hope now that no one else would die and they'd get everyone out safely.

That hope ...wouldn't be realized.

XXXXXXXX

 **Tuesday, September 11** **th** **– 9:37am (Western side of Pentagon is hit)**

"What's going on?" Danny asked Renzulli as they listened to some anxious chatter coming over the FDNY Battalion Chief's radio.

"Another plane just struck the Pentagon."

"What?" Danny asked in shock as people continued to stream past him with panicked and horrified looks, etched behind smoke and dust filled almost ghostly expressions. "I'm going to check on Sam! He's really freaking out."

"Can't blame him!" Renzulli told Danny with a nod. "But Reagan!"

"Yeah?"

"When they give the order to clear out…that means _everyone_ clears out. No hero's today. We can't win this battle."

"We're at war!"

"You're a cop Reagan," Renzulli reminded him. "You need to do your job and that right now is to help get all these people to safety," Renzulli echoed the same sentiment his father had earlier.

"Sure."

"Reagan!" Renzulli growled as he swung Danny around to face him.

"This is a damn terrorist act!" Danny's voice bellowed as a few passersby looked at him in horror. "I…"

"And the soldiers will handle it. But right now…your duty is to all these innocent people that we need to save. They didn't ask to be a part of it but they are. We all are!"

"And the ones jumping to their death! Or…or are trapped…ah damn it!"

"God is the only one that can be with them now. You have another job. Come on…let's go! Move!"

"Fine!" Danny replied firmly as his tone seethed anger.

With that Danny pushed his way through the slews of people that streamed around him. Just as he neared where Sam was, a piece of debris that had broken loose from the top, finally made its way down to ground level and slammed into part of the side of the building, shattering all the glass and sending glass shards and bits of rebar in all directions – his also.

Danny only had time to turn and shield his face as his back was pelted by little bits of sharp objects. "Ahhh!" He groaned as he felt some of them cut through his navy blue dress shirt.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as he neared and then stopped and stared in horror. "You're…you're bleeding!"

"Yeah…this is nothing!" Danny tried to shrug off with a wince; some of the deeper cuts already yelling at him to be tended to. "I think…" he started as he wiped his face, his fingers leaving a small smear of blood on his dusty cheek. "These will heal, but we hafta check on the wounded."

Danny let Sam pull away and then briefly rested against one of the large interior beams as his eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds. Despite it only being almost two hours into his shift, his body was already exhausted, sweat racked and aching. These new cuts…they only added to the physical misery that he would soon feel. But he told himself that they were under attack…and he knew the solider in him wouldn't just let him leave when there were others who were in danger.

But at what cost to himself?

The cost would be immeasurable. And as he listened to people hurrying past, talking to trapped loved ones or friends or co-workers on the upper floors above the crash sites, telling them help was on the way and they'd see them soon, they loved them or it would be okay; or trying to call those already deceased, he knew the cost would be more than anyone could ever have fathomed.

Darkness was about to descend upon them all – literally.

XXXXXXXX

"Francis!" Henry's anxious voice echoed in the hallway of the temporary command center. "Where are you?"

 _"South Tower…helping with the evac. What's the latest?"_

"America is under attack…damn bastards," Henry growled as he wiped his brow. "I need all Chief's to reconvene here as soon as you can."

 _"Copy. Gormley and I are…."_

"Francis? Francis!"

 _"Bad reception here…I'll be there as soon as I can. Just need to…ch…on….ing…."_

"Okay…ah damn," Henry cursed once more as the line went dead.

"Sir…"

"I'm coming," Henry huffed as he re-entered the frenzied command center's main hub. "What's the latest?"

"Air Force One is in the air and…and they think another plane has been hijacked."

"They think it could be Bin Laden."

Henry curses under his breath as two of his Chief's finally enter. "Okay I need reports."

"The last PATH train is cleared and we've blocked off all unground access so that none of our first responders need to worry about it."

"The lobby areas of both towers are a mess…we have body parts and debris scattered on the ground. People have to move around them as some of our guys try to help the ME's office bagging body parts for transportation and identification."

"Commissioner," another piped up as he entered the room. "One of the Battalion Chief's just reached the 78th floor of the South Tower. Fire Marshal is with him. Pockets of fire and numerous dead bodies. It's just a horrific nightmare up here."

"Can't imagine what they're seeing," Henry muttered as he looked at the clock and then back down at the large map of the World Trade Center complex at his fingertips. "Okay so if they're here…"

Henry pulled away from the desk and slowly walked over to the windows and looked up at the two majestic buildings as they stood burning with ugly gaping wounds in both.

"Please God…let these damn towers hold together until everyone is out."

"Sir, we have…" another Chief started as Henry's mind started to get a bit more agitated over his son's absence.

But before he could utter another word, the room started to explode with panic as everyone rushed to the windows and he was forced to turn around and watch in horror as the unthinkable started to happen – the South Tower started to collapse.

"COMMISSIONER!"

"OH GOD…THE SOUTH TOWER IS FALLING!"

"WHAT?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"God help us all," he whispered in horror as he instantly thought of his beloved son and grandson. _Francis…Danny!_ Would they survive? He pulled his phone and tried to dial his son's number. "Come on Francis…pick up…PICK UP!"

XXXXXXXX

Danny heard the rumble and then looked up in horror as the sky literally started to speed toward him. He knew this was going to hurt.

He'd be right.

XXXXXXXX

"RUN!"

"What's…going on….what the hell!"

"Sid! Trust me when I tell you…don't look back!" Frank shouted as he started to run. "EVERYONE! JUST RUN!"

"We're…not gonna make it!"

XXXXXXXX

The building, that at one time had dared the world to take it down, now mortally wounded, had unwillingly accepted the blows, taken the hit and stood as long upright as long as possible.

But its frame had been weakened beyond repair or recovery and it felt its core starting to collapse, break down…dissolve. There were still precious lives inside, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, children and first responders. It could hear their screams. It could feel their pain. But it could offer no recourse for what was about to happen. Its legs buckled. Just like a prize fighter who was dealt the killer blow and was about to be rendered useless.

It started to fall. It tried to offer an apology to those that would perish with it. The loud rumble shook everyone inside, silenced every scream as each floor collapsed onto the other and instantly destroyed the heroic efforts of the brave trying to keep it standing just a little bit longer. But it wasn't to be. The South Tower and those precious souls trapped inside met their horrific end in an acrid plum of deadly smoke, fiery flames and crumbling debris.

 **On Tuesday, September 11** **th** **– 9:59am the South Tower of the WTC collapsed**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh guys…sorry…this is very hard to write and I did waffle at times about pulling it b/c its so emotional for me and researching it all again makes me and possibly others reading relive those horrible moments…that horrible day all over again so I hope its okay.

Once again I am mixing my own story and OC's with some real events that happened on that day – the times, the orders and some specifics are from actual recorded events. But to respect the lives of those lost the names are all made up so as not to offend anyone but just add a touch of humanity to that horrible/tragic event but still wanted to show some of the frantic activity of our family involved and hope it's still okay! HOWEVER, if any of the OCs names are those of anyone who someone personally lost In this tragedy please PM me and I'll change. So please do review with your thoughts on what you think will happen to our family in this first horrific aftermath and thanks so much.


	4. Destiny Forever Altered

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 4 – Destiny Forever Altered**

 **A/N:** Yes so it seems the site is fixed again (at least I hope so‼) and glad that most of you got my PMs last week about last week's update and thanks for all the continued reviews! And to those that told me they'd pass along to others the story had been updated so they could also enjoy – seriously – YOU ROCK‼ A bit more to come here so please enjoy!

* * *

 **On Tuesday, September 11** **th** **– 9:59am the South Tower of the WTC collapsed**

The sound that followed the enormous roar was deathly silent. Eerie. Ghostly. In fact those that dared to move…were fortunate enough to move after the initial blast was exhausted emerged from the plumes of ash, dust and debris – covered with a ghostly chalky substance. Their steps were slow, somewhat sporadic, in shock. Everyone stood still for what seemed like an eternity, breaths held and heart almost unwilling to beat.

However, the horrific danger wasn't over just yet and within seconds of the grand rumbling taking its last breath, the pandemonium on the ground started up once more and the sound of human despair was deafening.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh….God…" Danny groaned softly as he tried to get the ringing in his ears to clear. He had tried to make it to the far end of the lobby floor along with the rest of the first responders and those still trying to escape the doomed structure. But he didn't make it all the way to the other end of the floor. The blast from the south tower's fateful collapse blew through what was left of the lobby windows, picked him up and flung his body into the nearest beam and then dropped him to the dusty ground in a painful heap.

He tried to turn himself over to shield his face as best he could but the rest of his body was vulnerable and despite his best efforts, his frame wasn't to be spared any pain. He tried to make words come out but all that escaped his tortured lungs was wave after wave of dry dust and garbled sounds.

"What…the…hell…" he finally huffed as his right hand reached up and gingerly touched his forehead; coming back with fresh blood. His head pounded, his body ached and chest was thumping painfully. But as the ringing started to subside, he was finally able to see that the frantic chaos around him still raged – in fact even with more terrified vigor.

"AHHHH!" Danny growled as he tried to get up, felt a sudden twinge in his leg but knew despite that he had to keep going; had to help get as many out from the structure that was still standing. He finally pushed himself upright and then looked around for Renzulli and Sam; especially Sam. The rookie would certainly be frightened – rightfully so.

"Renzulli!" Danny shouted as he blinked away some dust from his eyes and then wiped away a small trickle of fresh blood as it started to seep down his dusty cheek. "Ren…" he started as he stopped and turned to see his temporary partner at the edge of the entrance to the lobby kneeling down beside what he knew was now a dead person. "No…ah damn…"

"Danny?"

Danny turned when he heard his name and watched as Sam limped toward him.

"What just…happened?"

"The…the South Tower fell," Danny uttered in remorse.

"What? But what about…Danny there were…" Sam stammered as his eyes started to water. "Those people…the cops and the uh…the fire fighters…they were…inside and…"

"I know. I know. But right now we need to help get out as many as possible before this tower falls."

"Danny…"

"Reagan!"

"Hey…what the hell…when will this one go?" Danny asked in near desperation; it being only a few moments later.

"Danny, listen!" Renzulli interjected in haste. "The Battalion Chief is pulling all his men from the North Tower."

"What?"

"He just gave the order to evacuate all first responders. That means us to."

"But…but there are still people trapped!" Danny insisted as he looked at Renzulli in dismay. "We…can't leave! We don't leave men up there! You taught me that!"

"Reagan…listen to me. Tell as many as possible. The radios might not be working properly."

"What about all the other people? We didn't get an order from the commissioner! I'm not leaving yet!"

With that Danny clapped Sam on the shoulder and then limped toward one of the large stairwells; pulling his phone in the process.

"But you said there was an order," Sam insisted with a boyish vulnerability as Danny stopped and looked at him.

Danny could see the fright in the younger man's eyes and pursed his lips. "See that old man over there. Take him and yourself to one of the waiting ambulances and get yourselves checked out."

"But…" Sam wavered as his inexperienced brown eyes widened with silent fear.

"Go. We'll see you at the hospital later," Danny assured him as he squeezed his arm. "I promise. Just go okay?"

"Okay," Sam nodded as he looked past Renzulli and then turned and hurried toward the old man that was doubled over.

Renzulli waited until he had cleared the building and then turned back to find Danny. Danny Reagan was now out of sight and he could only hope that Danny had listened and cleared the building along with a few others. And at the same time Danny Reagan could only hope that rookie Sam had listened and cleared the building with Renzulli.

XXXXXXXX

Frank's world started to slowly come back to him with the same painful crescendo as his son's; his hands reaching for his head to see what wounds he had sustained and then forcing his eyes to open and try to take in the world around him.

"Si…" he started and then coughed some dust from his lungs. "Sid!"

"Yeah…boss…what the hell…happened?"

"Explosion…some kind," Frank groaned as he looked up to see what his body had slammed into. His right hand pressed against the side of the dusty brick building that a few seconds later he used to claw himself upright. "Oh…my…g…." is all he managed before he turned to see just what had happened. "The South Tower…it's gone."

"What? No…."

"We need…to get to the command center," he stated as he helped Gormley to his feet and then pulled his phone. "Come on Danny…pick up."

"Frank…"

"I need to talk to my son!" Frank snapped as he wiped his brow, smearing a small trail of dirty blood across his brow as Gormley nodded and then looked around to see who around them needed immediate help. "Danny?"

 _"Dad! What the hell is going on?"_

"The South Tower just fell. Are you okay?"

 _"A little banged up."_

"There's an order to evacuate all first responders," Frank told his son in truth. "Danny, don't take any chances. You get out of there and head for the muster station where all first responders need to go to check in."

 _"But there are still people…"_

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Frank barked as he looked at his watch. 10:10am. "Danny, get out of there now."

With that the phone went dead and he looked at Gormley in misery. "We need to get to that command center now."

XXXXXXXX

 **Tuesday, September 11** **th** **– 10:03am (UA93 crashed into a field in Pennsylvania)**

NYPD police commissioner Henry Reagan had barely recovered from the devastating shock as he watched the South Tower plummet to its demise when another report came in about another horrific event that would forever mar the blackness of Tuesday, September 11th.

Henry uttered a curse as he pulled his phone and dialed his son. No answer. He dialed his grandson. Also no answer. "Who's running point in the North Tower? FDNY just pulled their people and we need to officially pull ours. Make it happen now. Pull all our people back now!" Henry's voice barked as he texted Frank, the same message Frank would relay to his son a few minutes later.

A chorus of yes sir's is heard over the next few minutes but that doesn't give Henry any comfort as he tried to shelve his anxiety over not having heard from his family. Thankfully less than ten minutes later, one of his fears about his family was laid to rest when his son entered the room looking battered and bruised but at least he was alive.

"Francis!" Henry exclaimed with a bit more enthusiasm that might have been socially acceptable in that moment, given the number that didn't make it.

"What's the latest?"

"We're at war, damn it," Henry grumbled as he neared his son and looked at him in concern. "I've given the order for the rest of our people down there to pull out. Danny?"

"I talked to him and told him to get out also. Hope…he listens," Frank sighed as he looked down at the map that Henry had drawn on. "Do we…know the count yet?"

"Too many," Henry whispered as he pointed at an approximate number from the FDNY and then cursed. "Call Renzulli again, tell him that everyone needs to be out of the building and away from the structure now."

"Copy," Frank complied with a soft tone as he reached for the nearest radio and pressed the 'talk' button. "Officer Renzulli…"

XXXXXXXX

"Come on…come on…!" Danny exclaimed with a ragged cough as he pulled a woman from the stairwell and directed her toward one of the exit doors. "KEEP MOVING!"

"One of the doors…it's just locked! There are about a dozen fire fighters and some people trapped!" A frantic woman told Danny as she reached the bottom of the stairwell. "It's a small service door. I couldn't open it."

"Okay. Get clear! Hurry!"

Danny looked upward into the dimly lit stairwell that went up and knew he couldn't just leave those men trapped. So before Renzulli could see where he went, he sucked back a wave of pain and headed up the stairs as fast as he could, praying he'd get to help them and make it out before anything else happened.

That…wasn't about to happen.

XXXXXXXX

"Mary! It's Linda, have you heard from either Frank or Danny?" Linda asked her soon to be mother-in-law as she reached work and paused outside before she entered the panicked fray.

 _"I heard from Frank about ten minutes ago," Mary replied with worry thick in her tone. "He had talked to Danny and Danny was okay. He thinks he was hurt but you know Danny. He was in the North Tower helping with evac."_

"North…Tower…right. It's uh…still standing. Okay. Okay that's good. He better be okay."

 _"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything more. How are you holding up?"_

"I'm uh…scared," Linda tried to reply as calmly as possible. "But I know he'll be okay. He uh…he has to. I gotta go. Call me if you hear anything more."

Linda hung up and then hurried inside the busy ER, racing toward her locker and shoving her knapsack into the small metal box and then slammed it shut. She had arrived in her scrubs as she knew she'd be pulled right into action.

"Doctor Anderson!"

"Linda. We need help in trauma one. We have injuries coming in by the dozens! Check in with the desk and then…just take a patient and do what you can. Let's save as many as we can."

"Okay."

Linda pulled back and then rushed up to the nursing station, about to ask what patient she should work on first when she was forced to take a moments pause and look up at the live, breaking news coverage on the unit TV.

"This is unreal."

"Can't imagine being down there."

"Wonder how many have died?"

"I can't reach my friend…..my husband…my wife…my son…daughter…mother…father…."

"There are so many coming in."

"Those poor people."

"Can't believe this is happening."

"So many coming in."

"They just keep coming. So many wounded and injured…burned…dead."

"This can't be."

"Linda…"

As she watched the news coverage, her ears picked up distressed chatter from people that milled around and past her and it caused her heart to become even more agitated; threatening to dampen her skills toward those in need.

"Linda."

At first she didn't even hear her name, her eyes fixated on the TV screen a few meters away and wondering where Danny was in the midst of all that and if he was now safely away from the building. The newscaster had said that the call to all first responders in the north tower to clear out had gone out about twenty minutes earlier but she knew…it would take longer than that for some in the higher floors to reach the bottom. She could only hope and pray that the North Tower would remain standing long enough for everyone to get out.

"Linda!"

She finally heard her name and then turned with a blank stare at the doctor as he neared. "Yes…Doctor Richards. Where um…where do you need me?"

"Do you have someone down there right now?" She asked pointedly.

"Yes…my fiancé is helping with the evac of the North Tower," Linda answered with a frown.

"Can you concentrate on helping patients?"

"Yes. Where do you need me?"

"Okay," Dr. Richards replied with some hesitation. "Take bay one. Do what you can, but if you find yourself distracted…"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Danny's heard the call to leave and…left."

But the uncertainty in her tone resounded down her entire soul and reverberated to those around her; she wasn't certain, in fact she knew in her very being that if there was even one more life to save…he'd take that risk. However, she shelved that thought, pulled on a pair of gloves and headed for the nearest patient in the trauma area she'd been assigned to.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay! Stand clear!" Danny shouted as he pulled out his weapon and after taking a deep breath, shot off one of the bolts and then the other. This allowed the trapped firefighters to use their bars to pry the door open on the opposite side and clear an opening to get them all down.

"We need to move and fast! The order to clear out has been given."

"What about our guys on the top floors?"

"They're…they're on their way down," Danny stated with some uncertainty in his tone. "We can't chance going back now. How many are you?"

"12 of us and a handful of civilians."

"Okay we gotta…"

"Oh God…what was…"

"What caused that loud explosion?"

"What's…that?"

Danny felt the building creak and groan and held his breath as his steps started to move faster. However, inside, he wasn't sure if he'd be alive by the time he reached the bottom. "We gotta move…NOW!"

Time was about to run out. For all of them.

"The building is collapsing!"

"HURRY!"

"We're not gonna make it!"

 _"Linda,"_ Danny whispered, the last words to escape his breath in that moment.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay, Francis, Leroy I need men here to…"

"COMMISSIONER! THE NORTH TOWER!"

"OH GOD IT'S COLLAPSING!"

"THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE IN THERE!"

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

Both Frank and Henry turned to watch in horror as the last vestige of hope started to fall. "May God help us all," Frank whispered as he pulled his phone and called his son. "Danny…pick up…pick up!"

He would get no answer.

XXXXXXXX

"It's…OH GOD THE NORTH TOWER IS FALLING!"

"WHAT?"

"OH NO!"

Linda turned and watched in sheer horror as the North Tower started to fall. Much like Frank she too pulled her phone and called Danny.

"Danny! Pick up! Please…PICK UP!"

And like Frank, she too would get no answer.

XXXXXXXX

Much like it's already fallen counterpart, the North Tower, despite burning the entire duration of its ordeal, tried to stand resolute as long as possible; wanting to give the precious lives inside as much time as possible to get out. But its endurance could last no longer. It wanted to weep for those inside but its strength was exhausted. So with one last gulp of superheated, scorching air, a great rumble was heard, screams were silenced, cries were muffled and lives instantly lost as each floor started to collapse onto itself, tumbling downward; begging for mercy as each tormented second expired.

 **On Tuesday, September 11** **th** **– 10:28m the North Tower of the WTC collapsed**

In that moment, some would have believed that ALL hope was lost. But against all odds…hope dies last. Not ALL hope was lost. It would be found…just not in that moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay and *exhale* oh dear…not good for our Reagan family (and yeah if you were hoping for hurt Danny-you got it!). Would love your thoughts as always on this angsty update so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Searching for Hope

**Title: The Longest Day  
C** **hapter 5 – Searching for Hope**

* * *

It was so quiet after the last piece of rubble fell into place about 10:30am on Tuesday, September 11, 2001 that one would describe it as surreal. Nothing moved. Nothing dared to breathe. For a few seconds the area sounded sickly serene; a ghostly pall descended upon the ground and quietly crept outward as the sun was blackened for a few seconds and the whole earth skidded to a dead stop.

The unthinkable had happened and the world stopped to reel in unthinkable shock.

Seconds ticked past with tormented slowness and after what seemed like a painful eternity – the world started to resume again but with the previous frantic pace. The smoke still billowed from the ground up, particles of ash, dust, debris and human dreams all danced in the acrid air before they floated back down, forever extinguished.

The sounds of that rang out before the final act of defeat started to resume once more.

Sirens blared. Children screamed. People cried and everyone cursed. The sounds of tires, footsteps and heartbeats all collided together in a cacophony of emotional misery as everyone still breathing picked themselves up and tried to find their way out of the remnants of despair.

For one family, what had started out as a regular, routine day would not turn into one of the longest in their lives.

"Danny…" Frank whispered as Henry looked at him in dread.

"Francis…"

"We have to help with control down there," Frank stated heavily as he pulled off his soiled navy-colored jacket and headed for the door; Gormley in tow.

"Walter! Gary! Get down there and see which of your teams is still…" Henry's voice broke for a few seconds as all senior NYPD officers paused for a few minutes to look at their Commander in Chief in silent remorse. "Right," Henry nodded firmly. "The son of a bitch behind this will pay. But for us…right now our duty is to this city and the people still down there. I want all…" his voice regained the powerful strength it needed to give orders and directions to his men; his mind having to tell his heart that his beloved grandson was fine and it was just an issue with overloaded cell usage.

But Frank didn't wait for any further orders, he simply darted into the hallway and hurried for the stairs to go back down and outside. He didn't pause for a second as he pulled his phone and called his wife.

 _"But Frank…"_

"Danny will be fine. He heard the order to clear out. If Linda calls…"

 _"Just go make sure our son is fine. I have Jamie and Joe here with me and they cancelled Erin's classes and she's on her way home. Be safe my love. Bring Danny home with you tonight."_

"I promise I will try."

With that Frank hung up and then looked at Gormely who looked back with a bit of uncertainty. "Don't say it."

"Not gonna," Gormely shook his head but carried on.

As soon as they reached the street, they were instantly greeted by mass chaos as pockets of ghastly looking people streamed by them. Some crying, some in shock, some dotted with blood and sweat – all covered in dust and ash and looking like they had just survived some kind of apocalypse.

"What…the hell…" Gormley whispered in shock as both of them just stood with jaws agape. "Boss…"

"Sid we need to find our people. Find out who got out and who…let's just find our people."

"Have you heard from Danny?"

"No," Frank offered in quiet torment before he offered a friendly pat to Gormley's back. "Let's go."

"Right."

With that the two of them hurried toward the area that everyone not labelled first responder hurried away from. _Please God…let my son be okay,_ Frank's mind chanted over and over.

XXXXXXXX

"This…this can't be…come on Danny pick up…pick up…" Linda muttered over and over as the sounds of the busy ER started to gain momentum once more.

"Linda?"

She turned to the chief ER physician with a watery gaze and instantly swallowed. "Dr. Richards I uh…what bay?"

"Did you hear from Danny?"

"No but I'm sure he's busy," she replied firmly.

"I need your head in the game. These patients need your head in the game."

"I can do this. I…I can."

"Okay but if you get any bad news, I want you to pull yourself off the team. We might be a bit overworked but we need everyone on top of their game as lives depend on us being on our game right now."

"Yes…sir," Linda replied with a firm nod as the doctor turned and hurried to a call. _Danny…you better be okay!_ Her mind silently prayed as she too turned and hurried toward the first patient that needed help.

 _Danny! Please…call me…you better be okay!_

XXXXXXXX

"Danny? Danny!"

Frank neared the plume of smoky dust and stopped when he heard his son's name being called. "Renzulli!" Frank shouted as he watched a somewhat familiar figure near.

"I uh…I…" Renzulli stammered as he looked at Frank in quiet shock; his face dotted with bits of sweat, dust and blood.

"Are you hurt?"

"I…Danny…I told him to clear out…he…I lost track…I can't find him," Renzulli offered in despair.

"Are you hurt?"

"I uh…I think…"

"Officer Renzulli your arm is broken."

Renzulli finally looked down to see his arm bent at an odd angle, Gormley's lips uttering an angry curse.

"I'll take him to…"

"I told him to clear out," Renzulli stated with a painful hiss as the shock started to wear off and the pain started to force his brain to realize he needed immediate treatment. "He…I'm sure he heard. Sir…"

"It's okay. Officer!" Frank called out as two officers neared. "Take him to get treatment."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry," Renzulli offered as Frank gave him a small nod. "I'm sorry!"

"Boss as we get closer…" Gormley tried as they continued on their way down to what would aptly be titled 'ground zero'.

"I'll panic when I know for sure what the fate of my son is," Frank reminded him as they neared the base of the fallen towers.

"Oh my God," Gormley whispered in horror as both of them traded horrified expressions and then continued on their way.

"We're not going to like what we see as we get closer," Frank reminded him somberly as Gormley looked at him with a heavy frown.

"I know."

"Let's go," Frank directed as he pushed his way into the smoky air. _Danny…I hope you're okay…_

XXXXXXXX

The rumbling sound had been deafening, something he was sure had shattered both eardrums. His heart rate sped so fast he thought he was about to go into cardiac arrest. His body was pitched up, tossed to the side, flung down, bounced back up, slammed into a wall, a railing, the stairs…other bodies before it finally came to rest.

He heard screams…all around him; some far away, some on the other side of the wall and some right beside him. His back ached, his arms ached, his legs, his chest….his head pounded, his ears rang and his throat was too dry to call out.

The large building heaved up, pitched left, sagged right and then started to fall down.

"Oh Go…." Is all Danny managed when the stairwell he was in started to violently shake. His hand had gotten caught in the railing so when the entire structure shifted to the right, he went left and his wrist snapped. "AHHHHHHHHH" He yelled out. But his cries were drowned out by the sounds of the building as it rapidly met its demise and those around him that now faced the same uncertain doom as him. _GOD HELP ME!_ Danny silently called out as he unwedged his hand and then tried to protect the rest of his aching frame.

There would be no protection.

He could only pray now that the stairwell he was in…he and just over a dozen other people were in would somehow find the strength to hold up…hold up long enough to keep them safe from the ugly carnage around them.

This time…his prayer would be answered.

His body pitched up and then slammed back down one final time. However, it wasn't without consequence as he felt something sharp pierce his side as he cried out one final time before a cloud of dust reached out with a skeletal hand, wrapped itself around his throat and silenced him with a dry heave. Seconds later he sunk into darkness once more.

Silence enveloped them all.

XXXXXXXX

"Report to the 12th."

"Head for the bridge and over."

"Follow that officer there."

Frank left Gormley and a few other top Sargent's and pulled his radio. "We're working to evac what's left of the uh…North Tower."

 _"Have you found Danny?"_

"No…found Renzulli but…nothing yet. I found a few that were with Danny's detail but…"

"Danny…Danny Reagan?"

"What's that?" Frank asked as he turned around and tried to find the source of who called his son's name. "What did you say officer?"

"I'm looking for…he told me to get to safety and then wait…wait out here for him."

"You sure it Danny Reagan?"

"Yeah I was…I'm uh…yeah Danny. We worked together today."

Frank watched a younger man with what he assumed was dark hair under the net of dust approach him with a terrified expression. "I'm looking for him too…Officer…?"

"Uh Wallace sir. Sam…Sam Wallace. Sir he uh…"

"Are you okay Officer Sam Wallace?"

"The uh…the building it just…there were people inside," he stated in a shaky tone as Frank's expression fell. He looked at the shaking frame and knew the younger man was going into shock. "They're….all dead."

Frank took off his dusty jacket and draped them around the younger man's shoulders and then clasped his forearms. "Where was Danny when you last saw him?"

"He uh…stairwell…he said uh…some firefighters were stuck…uh…uh door jammed. Maybe up or down…I don't remember. But he…he went to help. I can't find him. I…he told me to leave and I did but then I came back…but I couldn't find him. Said I'd meet him outside. But…but he never came."

"Which stairwell?"

"It was uh…I was facing…" Sam's voice stammered and then broke. "I saw someone die in front of me. They were hit by falling debris. I tried to help them. I couldn't. I f-failed the NYPD sir."

"No you didn't officer. You are in shock after seeing something a human isn't supposed to see," Frank tenderly explained as he turned Sam away from the carnage.

"My partner. I…I can't find him either. What uh…what do I do now?"

"You're in shock and will go with Sargent Gormley here," Frank replied in kind before he turned to Gormley. "Get Renzulli back. Tell him to take Officer Wallace with him to the ER."

"Copy," Gormley replied with a small frown as he took the distraught rookie by the forearm and gently led him to a waiting Renzulli.

"Come on kid…let's get you looked at."

Frank watched them leave and hurried toward the nearest group of dusty first responders who stood and stared at the rubble with watery eyes and heavy hearts.

"Chief Reagan," one of the officers acknowledged as he neared.

As much as he hated to even hear the news for himself he needed to hear it for himself. "Any…anyone pulled out?"

"No sir but once those small pockets of fire are out we'll move in."

"Gas and hydro are shut down to the entire area now."

"We have perimeters around…"

"Officers at both sites…"

Frank's mind listened to the anxious chatter around him but the only news he needed to hear the moment was the status of his son.

 _Danny…where are you?_

He looked at his watch and cursed, it was only 10:45 in the morning but so far it had turned out to be the longest morning of his life so far. Frank looked at the twisted mass of metal and debris and felt his heart sink. _Danny…I'm sure he got out…he's probably on the other side…he better be on the other side…_

As much as he wanted to tell the firefighters to work faster on the small pockets of fire so they could get to the debris to see if they could pull out any survivors. But he knew they had all just been dealt a terrible blow – they were working to put out pockets of fire atop a jumble of scarred debris that had buried, burned or pulverized a few hundred of their professional brothers. He couldn't imagine what they were feeling as they forced themselves to continue with their mission – make the area safe for the searches to charge forth.

But at the same time he couldn't help but feel a small ache in the pit of his stomach as he looked at a large part of the base of the north tower as it leaned sadly on its side – _my son is in there…I know it…I just have to find him! Hold on Danny….helps on the way!_

"Sid, I'm going in," Frank told Gormley in an undertone.

"But…you can't."

"Try to stop me. I need to find Danny."

XXXXXXXX

About fifteen minutes later, a small gasp finally forced Danny's somewhat watery eyes try to flutter open once more as his brain forced him to take another labored breath. _Something's…punctured…lung? No…you can breathe…stomach…no opposite side…lower…appendix? Burst…ruptured?...Linda said that could still kill you…goes septic…you need to get up…GET UP…get up…NOW!_

With an angry growl Danny's hand felt around the piece of rebar that had impaled him and wondered if he should pull it out or… _if you do you could bleed out…_ so he decided to see how long it was and if he could move around with it inside him. _Just suck it up and get it done._

"Anyone…hurt?" Danny asked with a sharp hiss as he tried to squint into the darkness around him.

"My…leg…think it's broken," someone stated."

"My wrist," added another."

"My head…it's cut…bleeding."

Danny's ears heard the various replies and counted about fourteen different replies. "I counted 15. Is there…"

"Any dead?" Danny dared to ask; his face offering a heavy wince in the darkness.

"There were fourteen with us," Stanley replied with a huff. "We brought them down from the thirtieth floor. You make the fifteenth. Whoever you are," Stanley added with a small smirk as Danny smirked in the darkness as well.

"Danny Reagan. Precinct 12. Manhattan. You?"

"Stanley Jones, Firehouse 39, Manhattan. Alright Danny Reagan…you hurt?"

"I'm…okay," he tried to bite back a painful wheeze while his brain called him a liar. "Anyone got a light or…or something? Mine broke in the fall."

"Guys, who has…" Stanley started as Danny tried to shift to a better position.

But as the piece of rebar shifted in his lower side, he could only cry out automatically and then slump back against the stairwell. "I'm…fine," Danny groaned as a small light was finally found and turned on.

"Oh…damn," Stanley cursed when he saw the cause of Danny's pain."

"Girlfriend…is a nurse. Always told me…never pull out something that could bleed out worse. Just…let's get the hell out of here."

"Copy. Okay team, let's scan the area and then we'll see what we're up against," Stanley stated as he, the Lieutenant of his squad decided to take the lead in trying to get them to safety.

"So…what now?" Danny asked in pain as he felt his heart starting to race faster and his breathing shallow. _You need to rest…you're in worse shape than you think…you could be bleeding internally…_ his brain cautioned as he forced himself to shift to a seated positon on the stair. He instantly was hit with pangs of dizziness and nausea. But he told himself he had to bite it back and help the other first responders to find a way out of where they were.

Only…he didn't know where they were. No phones were working and there was no way to signal the outside world. They had to claw their way out and that would be painful. The only thing is they didn't know where they'd be climbing to? Could they actually get out? Was it on fire above them? Was it….

So many painful questions raced through Danny's pain-wracked brain but the only one he wanted to answer right now was – would he ever see his family and beloved fiancé again? Or would he bleed out before he saw the light of day? But as he tried to sit back up, dark circles started to form once more and he wondered he'd live to see another five minutes. _Someone…someone has to help us!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh poor Danny! But also poor Frank worried about his son and poor Henry, worried about his family and his city. What will happen when Linda sees Renzulli and Sam? Will the small group of people find their way out? And what will the reunion be like? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. 3600 Seconds

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 6 – 3600 Seconds**

* * *

 **11:01am – Tuesday September 11, 2001**

"I'm fine…I'm …. AHHHHH!" Danny growled as two of the firefighters tried to get him upright about fifteen minutes after he had finally come to. "Okay…yeah so I'm…"

"Think your leg is broken and…where…oh damn…" one of the firefighters paused as he shone his small light on Danny's side.

"Yeah…I've been hit," Danny huffed as he looked at one of the firefighters with a determined gaze. "Just wrap my damn leg. That woman…sorry what's your name?"

"Sh-Shelly."

"She needs more help than me."

"We're all getting out of here intact," Stanley's voice was heard in the confined space. "Was it just me or did it feel like we were pushed downward."

"Yeah…it was downward."

"Felt like going down."

"So…do we climb up?"

"I…I can't move."

"My leg hurts."

Danny's mind listened to the chatter from those around him; mostly panicked statements from the civilians as the first responders quietly went about tending to the wounded with small bursts of light while they tried to figure out if they were all to go up or down.

"We can't pull this rebar out…you could bleed out," one of the firefighters named Dave told Danny as he helped to wrap his leg.

"Yeah…I know. Fiancé…a nurse," he groaned as he rested back against the wall. "Got any cutters? Cut this thing down a bit?"

"If I fiddle around with that thing…it'll hurt like hell."

"And if you pass out…"

"Right I become another burden," Danny sighed as his heart started to thud a bit harder in his chest. _Am I bleeding internally?_ He wasn't sure if something else was punctured but he knew that others were wounded and he had to push past his own personal pain and try to help get everyone to safety. By a small stroke of luck the part he was in had somehow held and he wasn't about to just take that lightly.

"Okay...listen up!" Stanley's voice is heard as he took out his small flashlight and shone it downward on the group a few meters below him. "I know many of you are hurt and we're in a small space and will run out of breathable air faster than we might want. But we cannot just sit here and wait or hope for someone to find us in time. So Charlie and I are going to head to the top of this stairwell piece and see what we can do. Randy and Sarah are going to head downward to see what they can find. I want everyone to just stay put."

"I can't just…"

"Officer…"

"R…Danny…just call me Danny," he replied; not wanting anyone to treat him differently because he was related to the top cop in the city. "I'm ex...military look I can…" his voice faltered as his head started to swim with dizzying pangs.

"Danny, can you look at me?" An older woman asked as one of the firefighters shone his light in Danny's eyes to see how quickly his pupils will dilate.

"Danny, you're probably bleeding internally."

"I'm…fine," Danny tried to brush it off. "Just…find a way out. I'll….stay put. Less for you to worry about. Give you…my word."

"Okay. We're gonna save the lights so I want everyone to just remain where they are. Please just wait for us. We're all getting out of this together."

 _Please God…let us get out of here…_ Danny's mind prayed with silent pleading. With that the area around him goes dark and Stanley's plan goes into motion. He had been helped back down to a seated position across the steps but couldn't lean back with the piece of rebar in his side so the older woman, despite her own injury propped herself up against him and helped him sit upright.

Now he just had to work on staying conscious for he feared if he slipped into darkness, he might never find his way back out. His family. His job. His beloved fiancé. _Linda…_

XXXXXXXX

As much as she tried not to be distracted from her job, Linda couldn't help but pause a few minutes on the current patient she worked on when an NYPD officer was brought in for treatment.

"Okay…send this one to recovery bay 3," Linda told the orderly who nodded and then quickly maneuvered the patient out of the area so another one could be brought in.

"So many…they just keep coming."

Linda looked at the nurse beside her and couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Karen, if you need a break I've got this."

"You sure?"

"You've been here how long?"

"Seems like the longest day of my life," she huffed as she patted Linda on the shoulder and headed for the nurse relief area. Linda turned and watched the next patient come in and felt a fresh wave of fatigue starting to attack her. She had only been on for a few hours but it seemed like…like Karen had said, the longest day of her life.

A few seconds before the next patient is brought in, Linda pulled her phone and dialed Danny's number once more. "Please Danny…pick up," Linda chanted as she sent a quick text to Mary Reagan. _'Any word on Danny yet?'_

The response was quick to come back to her. But it wasn't what she wanted to hear or see. _'Nothing yet. Frank's gone down to Ground Zero. Stay tuned. But have faith our dear Danny will be fine.'_

She knew that Mary was probably putting on a brave face for the rest of her children; Erin now home and Joe and Jamie already with her but could hear through the typed words Danny's mother's fear. She was just as worried about her son as Linda was about her fiancé.

"Linda! Incoming!"

With that she shoved her phone back into her pocket and turned her attention to the next patient; unaware that two NYPD officers were just brought into her ER – but it wasn't who she needed to see.

XXXXXXXX

"Hurry up…" Frank chanted in a soft whisper as the watched the last stubborn pocket of fire being battled into oblivion by the emotionally taxed FDNY members.

"Jet fuel mixed in there boss," Gormely guessed as Frank looked at him with pursed lips. "I'm sure Danny is okay."

"I almost feel selfish…" Frank paused as he looked at a few more dusty stragglers head toward them, veer past as they are directed by nearby officers to a waiting medical transport. "So many died today. This…" he stopped as Gormley's brow furrowed heavily.

"No one's gonna fault you for wanting him to be found alive," Gormley gently reminded him as Frank's tense expression tried to soften.

"I need to get in there."

"Boss…" Gormley tried to protest as Frank pulled away and then headed toward the left side of the mangled rubble. He offered a small curse under his breath and quickly followed. "Can't let you defy orders alone."

"Sid…" Frank tried to protest.

"Let's just go."

"Chief Reagan. Sir you cannot go…"

"My son is missing Lieutenant," Frank told the concerned FDNY as he watched as two dusty NYPD officers approached; dragging another between them. "He could…be…" Frank's voice paused and stammered as the three of them watched the two visually distraught officers slowly shuffle past them with a third, unmoving officer between them. "Officer's…"

"He didn't make it sir…" one of them replied as the simply shuffled past and headed for one of the waiting medical transports.

Frank and Gormley traded defeated expressions before they turned back to the FDNY Lieutenant.

"I need to find my son. And I'm going in. Fire's out," Frank told the Lieutenant as he pushed past; his mind eager and anxious to find his son as soon as possible.

"Derek, we have NYPD incoming. Chief Reagan…he's looking for his son."

Frank heard the grim words but knew he had to push on; his son's life depended on it.

"Boss…you might not like what you find."

"I know Sid," Frank replied heavily. "But I have to find him. I have to know either way."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Hey hero…how many fingers?'_

 _'Eleven. Told you I was fine. Can I go now?'_

 _'You can hardly walk out of here.'_

 _'I'm gonna walk out of here just fine…nurse…'_

 _'Linda.'_

 _'Linda. And then tomorrow I'm gonna walk back in and see if you wanna have dinner.'_

 _'How do you know I'm available?'_

 _'Are you?'_

He could remember her laugh as she shook her head no but said she wasn't on shift and wasn't about to give out her number to a stranger. He knew then it was just a matter of time before he'd wear her down; he'd be right.

"Danny?"

"Yeah…yeah…still here…" he muttered with a small wheeze as he tried to shift to a better position but told himself he should just stay put so he'd be able to try to help himself get to safety without help as much as possible.

"What's your fiancé's name?"

"Linda…we uh…we're getting married."

"That's wonderful. My Harold and I will be celebrating fifty years in November."

 _Stay awake…listen to her words…STAY AWAKE_ Danny's brain tried to command as he tried to listen to the older woman chatter on about how she got engaged.

"Danny?"

No answer.

"Can someone help me?"

"What's wrong Ma'am?"

"He's not doing so good," the older woman named Ethel told one of the firefighters who knelt down and then checked Danny's pulse.

"I'm…still here," Danny whispered softly.

"We need to get you out of here."

"Otherrs…first," Danny slightly slurred as the firefighter's fingers quickly went to Danny's pulse once more.

"Randy!"

"Yeah!" The firefighter who knelt beside Danny called out. "No way out down there. The doorway is crushed literally," he informed them; only to be rewarded with a whispered chorus of 'oh no's, 'we're gonna die' and 'we need air'.

"No need to panic everyone. There is a way if we go up. It's cramped near the top but it seems stable. We are running out of air so we need to try. I want everyone who can stand on their own and walk without help to follow Charlie and Rico. The rest of my team…let's see whose left needing help and then move out accordingly. Let's get the hell outta here everyone."

 _Time to go….you are walking out of here on your own…_ his brain told him. However with part of his leg busted up and the piece of metal still in his side he knew he needed help.

But he wasn't the only one.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny!" Frank called out as he slowly meandered through pieces of twisted metal, hunks of concrete, bits of various debris and other items such as charred limbs that made his stomach twist into tight knots of anxiety.

"Boss…"

"I see…" Frank replied as he hurriedly picked his way over some jagged debris to where a group FDNY firefighters had found two NYPD officers…dead.

"What if it's…"

"I need to know!" Frank snapped before he paused a few seconds later. "Sid…I need to know Danny's fate no matter how…grim it might be."

"Right," Gormely muttered as one of the firefighters rushed up to them.

"Sir!"

"I need to know if that's my son. Please let us pass Lieutenant. I was told by your Chief the pockets of fire are out and searches are starting to look over the rubble. I need to see the bodies…found."

"Let him pass."

Frank pushed past the last firefighter and reached the small group that hovered over the two bodies. "I need to see…"

"Oh no," Gormley uttered as he looked at Frank in sorrow. "Both from the 1-5."

"Okay…take them to the ME's area," Frank directed as he cast his worried gaze over the enormous pile of rubble before him and felt his heart sink. At the same time his phone buzzed and he's quick to read his father's message.

 _'Have you found Danny yet?'_

 _'Still looking.'_ He texted back and then put his phone away and looked at Gormley and then gestured for them to head to the left and keep looking.

"We'll find him."

Gormley could only offer a weak nod in return as in that moment he didn't hold out hope of finding Danny Reagan alive.

 _Come on Danny…where are you?_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…watch it now…just…"

"Andy!"

"Yeah I see it! Charlie use your Halligan to…"

"Okay I see it. Move…"

"Got it!"

"Okay! I see light."

"Okay everyone who can still walk out on their own…stay to the right! KEEP RIGHT!" Stanley shouted as he pushed through the final piece of debris and prepared to make the big push out onto the surface – at least…that's what they hoped.

"Danny? Hey…officer Reagan!"

"Ye…ah…wha…huh?" Danny snapped back to reality as he squinted when the small flashlight was shone in his eyes. "I'm…not blind."

"Just making sure. We gotta go now. So…just take a deep breath and Skippy here and I are gonna support you."

"'m…kay," Danny muttered as he took a deep breath and then prepared to stand up. Each firefighter took an arm and then helped him get to his feet. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Danny cried out as his side flexed at the same time as his leg; his eyes instantly flooding with fresh tears as he bit back another painful wave of pain. His head started to swim with dizzying pain as bile assaulted his esophagus from his stomach. But he didn't want to throw up so despite a small cry from his brain, he swallowed the bile back down and then coughed.

"Hey buddy just…we can't leave you here okay? We don't know how stable it is."

"I know...I…know…" Danny wheezed as he nodded and offered a silent curse but prepared to take a step upward.

"We got you. One step at a time okay? Just lean on Skippy and we'll support your weight. Because of your side we cannot carry you."

"No…one's…carrying…me," Danny managed with a small hiss as he looked upward and glanced at the small sliver of light. _That's hope…that's freedom…come on…you can do it! Think of Linda…you love her and want to see her again._

"Okay? Ready? Let's go."

"Okay," Danny agreed as he prepared to exit their suffocating space. But as soon as he put weight on his good leg, he felt something else inside start to cry for medical attention. _Hurry Danny…you're running out of time! HURRY!_

XXXXXXXX

"Renzulli!" Linda exclaimed as she rushed up to the familiar face who slowly entered the ER with another unfamiliar one with her.

"Linda…" Renzulli huffed as he gratefully accepted the hug. "Broken arm. No biggie. This is Sam."

"Hello. Tony…tell me…did you see Danny? Is he okay?"

"He's…"

"He's gone," Sam stated blankly as Linda's jaw dropped and Renzulli elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't know for sure. He was…was right beside me and…I saw bodies falling from the sky."

"He's in shock. Anyone here that can help him?"

"Yeah…Kim, take…Sam to see Dr. Williams. He's helping with the shock triage."

Linda watched him the young, distraught rookie being led away toward another area of the hospital and then turned her attention back to Danny's temporary partner for the day. "Tell me," she begged sadly.

"We don't know for sure. We got separated but he heard the call to get out. There's lots of rubble and it's a big area. He could still be there helping others."

"Oh no," Linda whispered as her eyes flooded. "He…he can't be gone."

"I'm…so sorry."

XXXXXXXX

"Frank!" Sid called out as he tried to keep up.

But Frank never looked back, he just pressed on and headed toward the edge of the debris field, of what had been the North Tower – the opposite direction of where his son would soon emerge.

"He's here Sid! He's here and I have to find him."

"Wait!" Sid stated loudly as he grabbed Frank's shirt and turned him around. "He's gone! We've looked an hour where he might be! There are no survivors! Danny is dead!"

"No!" Frank shouted as turned back and glared at Sid. "My son…is alive and I'm going to find him!"

With that Frank turned around and resumed his original course; the few first responders, firefighters and police who had paused resumed their duties while Sid just shook his head and continued after Frank. But in that moment neither of them knew that Danny was about to emerge a few minutes later – but on the other side of Ground Zero.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright and….Charlie give it all you got! Larry, Matt, Ian…NOW!"

The four firefighters bust through the last bit of concrete that stood between them and freedom and emerged into the filtered sunlight; the sky marred with black and grey.

"We're out!"

"Oh…thank you God…"

A tired chorus of relief is heard down into the darkened stairwell as all the survivors squint into the light that looks upward; their steps slow and deliberate.

"Danny….we're home free! We're going to live!" Ethel stated as she turned back and looked at Danny with a small smile of relief as she was helped up the stairs by one of the female firefighters. But her smile instantly turned dark when Danny's head lolled to the front and didn't lift back up on his own. "Danny! Danny, wake up!"

"We're losing him…we gotta move NOW!"

XXXXXXXX

 **At approximately 12:01 on Tuesday September 11, 2001 fourteen people, including 12 firefighters who were in a section of a stairwell in the North Tower that held together during the collapse, climb the stairs to the top of the Ground Zero rubble field.**

* * *

 **A/N:** for those that didn't know there are 3600 seconds in one hour. So the parts in bold are from the real events on Sept 11th but I tweaked a bit to keep it a bit fictitious and hope that's okay. Again I guessed at the names of some of those who emerged so if anyone knew anyone who emerged personally the name choice is strictly coincidence and not meant to offend anyone personally. But would love your thoughts on Linda's emotional state and how her reunion with Danny will go and will Frank find his son? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Rescue & Recovery

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 7 – Rescue & Recovery**

* * *

"Look sir you can't…" one of the fire captains started to insist with Frank as Frank wanted to push past to see the identities of another pocket of victims they had found that must have been in or near the lobby when the building started to fall and didn't have time to escape.

"I need to see if my s…if any of my men are…" Frank also started at the same time; both of them being cut off by some frantic chatter over the FNDY captain's radio.

"Say again Captain…Stanley is that you?"

 _"Sir…it's me. I have thirteen with me here and some are injured pretty bad. Some from our house, a few others, some civilians and an NYPD officer."_

"Where!" Frank demanded as Gormley looked at the dust covered captain in concern.

"What's your position?"

Frank heard the words _'NYPD officer and north tower far south stairwell'_ and knew it was Danny; he didn't even wait for the FDNY captain's permission to clear he just pushed past and hastily stumbled over the mounds of debris to get to this miracle pocket of survivors.

"Sir!" Gormley called as he tried to hurry after Frank.

"I need to know for sure Sid!" Frank retorted with desperation in his tone as Gormley grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What if he's…not there? Let me go check it out! Frank…"

"I've prepared myself for the worst. I need to know for sure," Frank replied as he gave Gormley's forearm and brief pat. "I have to know for myself."

"He said…some are injured pretty bad."

"I need to know. Either way I need to know."

"Okay," Gormley nodded in agreement. "Let's go then."

Frank returned the nod and then turned and hurried in his original direction; his mind having now only one thought – to get to the small group of survivors and confirm if one of them is his son or if his search still had to resume.

He tried to tell himself not to get his hopes up and that the lone NYPD Officer could have been anyone – he didn't wait to hear the name; but at the same time he felt in his heart that it was his beloved boy. Frank rounded a large block of mangled concrete debris and then instantly stopped short as his breath caught at the somewhat miraculous sight amidst such bleak surroundings.

"Danny…" Frank whispered in dread as he watched the body of an NYPD officer finally emerge, the piece of rebar prominently displayed in his lower abdomen.

"Boss…"

"Danny!" Frank shouted as he finally regained some physical composure and ran toward the injured group. He stumbled once and cut his hand but didn't care; his own minor aches and pains would be pushed aside in order to check the status of his son.

"Chief Reagan. Captain Archer just radioed…"

"Danny!" Frank called out as he neared the two firefighters who had him supported between them. "Oh God…" Frank whispered in horror as he instantly felt for a pulse.

"It's faint but…" one of them started as Frank looked at his son's limp frame and then the two slightly injured firefighters. "We hafta hurry though!"

"Sid…" Frank directed as Gormley told the waiting medics where to find them and to move fast. He looked at the piece of rebar that stuck out of his son's lower abdomen and wanted to just take him into his arms and carry him to safety. But he was worried that he'd do more damage and so could only grasp his cold hand as they carefully made their way over the chunks of ruble and debris to the waiting stretcher.

However, just as they neared the stretcher one of the weary firefighters started to falter and Frank took swift action and grabbed his son's frame and supported him the rest of the way. Frank stepped back and watched as Danny was gently lowered onto the stretcher; his lips offering a soft moan but his eyes not opening.

"Danny," Frank whispered as he leaned in closer and planted a tender kiss on his son's dusty forehead while the paramedic team frantically worked to secure him for transport. As much as he wanted to accompany his son to the hospital, he still had a duty to the rest of the fallen or missing NYPD officers under his command and he couldn't leave until all were accounted for – one way or another; dead, alive or missing.

"Sorry sir…I couldn't carry him all the way."

Frank turned to the beleaguered firefighter and offered his shoulder a comforting squeeze and then offered him an appreciative smile. "Thank you for your bravery today," he told him and then looked at the others who paused – Danny's ambulance already on its way to the hospital.

"Thank you all for your bravery. I am truly sorry for those of your brotherhood that made the ultimate sacrifice today," Frank offered and then raised his hand and saluted the team of 12 brave firefighters who looked at the grateful NYPD police chief and offered a respectful salute in return.

"Thank you sir," Charlie replied with a proud smile and nod as he slowly shuffled past; helping the last of the injured that were with them onto a waiting stretcher and then all of them disappearing from Frank's view.

Gormley looked at Frank as he remained affixed in place; not moving until Gormley's hand dared to reach out and touch his shoulder.

"Sid…"

"I know. But if you want to go with him…"

"Danny will be in good hands until I get there," Frank assured him as he pulled his phone to call his wife.

 _"Frank, are you sure? You saw him? And…he's okay? Are you sure?"_

"He's…injured and on his way to the hospital. Call Linda and tell her. I…I have a few other things to finish up here."

 _"Frank, surely you can put the duty aside…just this once."_

"I'll see you later Mary. I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

"Boss…"

"Sid, there are families right now that are just as anxious as mine was. They also need to know – either way. They need to know. I'm going to stay here a few more hours. I owe them that."

"Okay…then I'm staying too."

As much as it pained his heart to not get into the nearest cruiser and head to the hospital to be at his son's side when he woke up but his duty as a father was now over, he had found his son and now his duty as police chief still had to be fulfilled.

"Maybe we'll find a few more," Gormley offered with a small huff.

"Maybe," Frank nodded as he made one more phone call. "Pop it's me. We found Danny. Alive."

XXXXXXXX

"Linda! We need that cart stat!"

"Coming!" Linda called out as she felt her phone buzzing at her hip. But just as she paused to reach for her phone and pull it from her pocket Dr. Richards looked up and frowned.

"Linda! Patient is going into shock!"

She shoved the phone back into her pocket and rushed toward the waiting cart and then hurried in the direction of the urgent medical attention; her mind urging her to answer the phone in case it's an update on Danny. She finished her duties and then hurried back into the busy hallway to answer her phone.

Linda pulled her phone and was just about to read the text message from Danny's mother when she heard some anxious shouting and looked up to see what the commotion was.

"Linda! Did you hear!"

"Hear what?"

"They found a pocket of survivors in the north tower!"

"What? Who? Did they say…."

But Linda's words instantly died in her throat as she watched the first stretcher appear and then felt her blood run cold when she saw the person who was perched atop it.

"DANNY!" Linda shouted as she literally pushed two other nurses out of the way and rushed toward her injured fiancé. "Danny!" But just as she neared and saw his condition, she stopped short and stared in shock. "Oh my God!" She uttered in horror as her eyes instantly flooded. "Danny!"

"Get him into trauma 3!" Dr. Richards shouted as he looked at Linda with a warning glance to just stay back.

"I can…help!"

"We're losing him!"

"Danny!"

"Linda, get back!"

"Starting CPR!"

But as she watched Danny's limp frame on the stretcher, covered with dust and blood and the medics pumping on his chest to bring him back from a mild code, her heart started to ache and her world spin.

"We got him back‼"

"We gotta move now!"

"Danny," Linda whispered as he was whisked from view while she stood frozen in place. She finally pulled her phone and read Mary's text – _'Frank found Danny. He's injured but he should pull through. Tell him we're on our way down.'_

She sagged against the side of the wall as one of the nurses touched her arm and made her look up with a teary expression.

"Oh honey…" the nurse comforted as she gave Linda a hug. "You always said he's the most stubborn SOB you know."

"His…his abdomen…Janice it was impaled and he…he has to pull through…he has too…" she lightly sobbed as Janice's arm wrapped around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"He will sweetie…he will."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Will you marry me?'_

 _'First day on the job…'_

 _'What's going on!'_

 _'A plane just crashed into the building!'_

 _'I just saw a body fly past me!'_

 _'All those first responders are dead!'_

 _'The building is collapsing on us!'_

 _'HELP US! WE'RE GONNA DIE!'_

"Wh…." Danny's breath sucked in as his eyes fluttered open and his body jerked awake. At first he saw faces he didn't recognize and thought that he was back in the dimly lit stairwell but as soon as his eyes finally focused he realized he was safe – in the hospital. "Doc…" he whispered hoarsely as Dr. Richards pulled back slightly and checked his pulse once more.

"Can I g…" Danny tried to sit up but was instantly but gently held down by the older man's hand on his shoulder.

"You need to lie still for a while yet Danny. I'm going to get the nurse but I'll be right back. Your family is here."

"…kay thanks," Danny managed as he watched the doctor leave and then turned to see a few other familiar faces that looked back at him. His mother, his father and his fiancé. "Hey…"

Linda rushed up and gave Danny a kiss on his lips and then gave his hand a firm squeeze as his mother stepped up next.

"Was so scared my beloved boy," Mary Reagan whispered as she kissed Danny on the cheek and then gently touched his face. "Erin is with Joe and Jamie. I told them you were injured and this place too busy but would see them soon. I knew it would be really busy here today for a long visit."

"Okay," he agreed as he looked up at his father as he neared. "Renzulli?"

"Broken arm but he's okay. And there was a rookie…."

"Sam!" Danny coughed as his body gently jerked again.

"It's okay Danny," Frank tried to reassure his son. "He's okay. He sustained only minor injuries but was very shaken from what he saw. He's with his family right now but when he heard you were found and brought in he came back here. He's outside waiting to see you."

"But you need to rest up a bit more," Dr. Richards sighed as he neared Danny's bed. "Ready to hear what happened?"

"Lay it on me doc," Danny managed in one weary breath as his fingers gripped Linda's and he found some extra strength in the warmth her touch provided. But due to the powerful sedatives in his system, Danny's eyes barely stay open until the end of his medical diagnosis before he slipped back into darkness.

"His body needs rest now. Linda, if want to stay here I'll understand."

Linda gave Dr. Richards a nod and then hugged Mary and then Frank and pulled back with a tight lipped and weary smile. But that smile turned into a look of despair as soon as the reality of Renzulli's words finally hit her. "Renzulli he…I thought Danny was dead," she offered in a sad whimper as Mary's arm instantly snaked around the younger woman's trembling shoulders and held her tightly.

"I'm just gonna go and clean up a few things…I'll be back in a bit," Linda stated hastily as Mary and Frank Reagan exchanged wondering glances and watched her duck out of the room.

"Linda?" Janice called out as Linda hurried down the hallway and darted into the nearest bathroom.

Linda locked the door, leaned against the wall and slowly sagged to the floor; clutching her knees to her chest and burying her head and finally letting out all the fluid emotion that she had been holding in for the past few hours. Her tears were shed for relief and for grief – for those that died and those that survived and for her beloved Danny who she nearly lost. After about ten minutes, she dried her eyes, pulled her phone and texted her roommate and then reemerged into the hallway.

"You okay?" Janice asked as she neared Linda and offered a comforting squeeze on her forearm.

"Yeah I uh…just needed a few minutes to myself."

"Take all the time you need honey. Reinforcements just arrived."

"Really?"

"Really. We got this covered now. Go be with Danny," the older nurse offered as she hugged Linda and then hurried back to the next incoming wave of patients.

XXXXXXXXX

The next time Danny awoke, the pounding in his head and chest had slightly subsided and his mouth didn't feel as dry. He looked up to see his mother sitting by his father, her head slumped on his shoulder and his fiancé on the other side.

"Danny?"

"Can I go…now…" he asked with a soft smirk as all three leaned in closer.

"Sure…in a few days and in a wheelchair," Linda teased as she leaned in closer and gently brushed away a piece of dust that she failed to notice earlier.

"Like…hell," Danny huffed as he looked up at his father. "Any more…crashes?"

"Four planes in total were brought down today."

"Sons of…bitches," Danny cursed as he tried to sit up once again. But as soon as he did, his side yelled at him and he instantly laid back down. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and then looked at his father. "Was that…Sam?"

"He hasn't left the hallway outside. Said you gave him an order and he wasn't about to disobey it. He's…physically okay. But he did mention leaving the NYPD. I told him he can come in but he's…he said he'd be in when he's ready."

"Can't blame him. How many…"

"Danny…"

"How many!" Danny barked as his lungs constricted and he started to cough. "How many did we lose?"

"Too many," Frank answered his son with a small frown as his hand rested on his son's shoulder. "Worry about getting better."

"Erin sent this message," Mary told her son as she held up her phone so he could hear the message.

 _'Hey big brother. Glad you're okay. –Erin.' Followed by. 'Me too!-Joe' and finally 'ME TOO!-Jamie'_

"Grandpa?"

"He knows and very relieved. He's still at the command center organizing the rescue operations. After you all walked out, there was renewed hope. He'll be there a few hours yet; well into the night."

"Louie…did he…"

"Louie Barnes?"

"Yeah we uh…I saw him just after the North Tower was hit. Did he…"

"I don't know. I'll find out," Frank assured his son as he leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to check in and see what else needs to be done."

Frank turned and hugged and kissed his wife and told her that he'd be home as soon as he could and then ducked outside into the busy hallway where Sid Gormley waited for him and then the two of them headed for the exit doors and disappeared outside.

"I'm going to call Erin," Mary told her son as she too leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and then gave Linda one last hug before she stepped into the hallway to give them some privacy.

Danny looked up at Linda who silently looked down with a tight lipped smile but said nothing. "Lost my damn…appendix," Danny huffed as she simply nodded. "Part of my spleen. Small part but still…"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Becs?"

"Yeah."

"Linda…"

"It uh…it hit me a bit ago. I thought I lost you and then…then when I saw you come in and Dr. Richards said you came through surgery I was so happy but then so angry at myself because so many lost others who won't be coming home or survive surgery and I felt selfish and…" her voice rattled off in haste before she broke down once more.

"Hey…come here," Danny entreated as he tried to shift over a bit to let her sit down; his casted leg proving to be a bit of a hindrance.

"Your side…"

"Just…come here," he insisted as she slightly sagged down on his other side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can't believe this happened," she whispered as she looked down at the ring on her fourth finger. "So much loss today…so much pain…tragedy."

"I know. Sons of bitches," Danny cursed as his arm curled around her and pulled her head closer so he could plant a kiss atop it.

"How will we do it Danny?"

"Do…what?"

"Move on? Rebuild…move past this?"

"One day at a time," he whispered as he hugged her tightly and her eyes closed for a few seconds. "And never forget."

"Never."

* * *

 **A/N:** couldn't kill our beloved Danny but oh the angsty reunions. First Frank and then Linda – just wanted to add a bit more angst hehe. So now it's time for some angsty recovery. So please do review before you go and let me know how you liked this update before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Coming to New Terms?

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 8 – Coming to New Terms?**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes a few hours later to find that Linda wasn't at his side but there was one other person in the room. "Sam?"

"Danny, hey…I hope it's okay that I'm …hey," Sam rattled off nervously as Danny slowly raised his bed and looked at the emotionally distraught rookie with a concerned frown. "Glad you're okay. Yeah…so…just had to know you're gonna be okay and…okay I'll let you rest."

With that Sam stood up and started to shuffle toward the hospital door.

"Sam! Hey…hold on…a sec," Danny grunted as he slowly raised the bed and then gestured for Sam to sit in the chair he had just vacated. "How are you?"

"I'm uh…fine. Yeah. How are you? Right…stupid question…"

"Hey…just breathe okay? Just…relax and take a deep breath. Maybe a few of them."

"Right…breathe…I uh…I saw bodies falling and then uh…parts," Sam stammered as he looked down and then back up with a teary gaze; a distressed expression that broke his heart. "You went to help and I…I uh…I ran. Cowardly right?"

"No. You followed an order."

"You didn't and you uh…you helped people. They're alive because of you."

"No. The firefighters…those guys were the hero's. I was just in the same place at the same time. You did what you were told. Others followed the order and they can't be called cowards. It wasn't defeat. That order…saved lives."

"But so many…so many died. They were trapped and…how can…how can you move past it?"

"You just have to try. I know it sounds like BS right now. But it's true."

"I don't think I can do this. Maybe…maybe I can become an accountant."

"You helped people today Sam. Hey buddy…" Danny paused as the younger man's dark eyes looked up with a sad glance. "You helped people today. You didn't run when it counted. You helped and that's what counts. Be proud of that."

"But…but the rest."

"You're not to blame for that. Someone else is and he'll pay for this but it's not your fault. Those cops that followed that order to leave, not their fault. Only one to blame and it's not you. Okay? Not…you."

"Just uh…not sure how I can move past this."

"It seems hard now but…"

"I…I saw a young woman…I ran to her but she…Danny she was already dead. I can't seem to get her face out of my mind. When I close my eyes…I hear her screams."

Danny's expression instantly dropped as Sam quickly blew his nose and then shook his head in remorse. He had tried to find words to offer comfort but could still remember the first time he saw an innocent woman die before his eyes on his first tour and how it shook him to his core. He didn't quit but it wouldn't be fair for him to compare himself to Sam.

"I think maybe…maybe something else will be better. Sorry Danny."

"Hey kid you gotta do what's best for you. But promise me…before you make any rash decisions or hand in your termination notice…come see me first okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay," Danny nodded as held out his hand for Sam to clasp which he did and they held their fists tight for a few seconds before letting go. "Now…you need to go home and get some rest. Did you at least call your family?"

"Yeah…I called my mom. She was scared."

"Mine too," Danny agreed with a friendly smile. "Hey man…you need to get some rest. Not necessarily sleep…just rest. Go home, clean up, hug your mom and just…rest."

"Okay…yeah," Sam nodded with a sad glance as he stood up, paused and then headed for the door.

"Sam…give it a few good days and remember…come and see me before you make any decisions."

"Okay."

Danny watched Sam leave and then let his head slump back onto his pillow, his eyes closing a few seconds later. He had only wanted to sleep for a few minutes but when he opened his eyes next, it was a few hours later and his head pounded.

"Ahhh…damn," Danny cursed as he struggled to get his blurry eyes to focus on the figure on the other side of the room. "Dad?"

"Grandpa was just here," Frank told Danny in truth. "He stepped out to make a call but he'll be back."

"And Linda?"

"She was told to go home, clean up, rest up a bit and then come back. She said she'd be back a bit later tonight. The family will come to see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Any more survivors found?"

"Still looking. But they'll keep looking for the next twenty-four hours," Frank replied with a heavy sigh as he looked outside as the sun started to fall on the somber NY skyline.

"Did they uh…find Louie? Louie Barnes?" Danny asked weakly.

"Not…yet. But I think he was north of the 50th floor when it started to fall. I'm sorry."

"Can't believe this…bastards," Danny cursed as his jaw set and he tried to push himself up out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Re-enlist?" Danny huffed as he slumped back down onto his pillow and looked at his father in distress. "Sam was here. He uh…he wants to quit. Can't blame him today. Part of me wants to also."

"What did you tell him?"

"Told him to talk to me first, trouble is….damn dad he was scared. I can't blame him," Danny's voice died out as he looked away and tried to quietly swallow back a sniffle. "I almost told him it was the right decision."

"We were all scared today," Frank whispered as Danny looked back with a watery gaze; Frank's heart instantly sinking. "I can't imagine what you were thinking or feeling when you were in that stairwell…when that building was coming down…hearing myself say it now…shakes me to my core."

"I…" Danny started and then stopped as his heart rate started to increase and he shook his head. "I just feel…so angry."

"I understand."

"At the time…I thought about the family and Linda and then…then I just closed my eyes and prayed. Tried to tell those around me it'd be okay. But I was at the bottom and…and…the real hero's saved me. Hope you thanked them for me."

"I did but I think they would like it if you stopped by the house to tell them yourself."

"Any of them…die?"

"No. Some had a few broken bones and other injuries but everyone in that pocket survived."

"Always thought my tours would give me nightmares. But hearing that rumble…feeling those walls shake and that rumble…it was the rumble…that damn roar…and then thinking of all that was above me coming down…people, alive and dead and…" Danny's voice broke with an angry gasp. "I need to…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny shouted as his father's hand gave his tightly closed fist a tender squeeze. "I need to be out there!"

"They have more than enough help right now."

Danny looked up to see his grandfather enter with a weary expression and neared his grandson's bed, leaned in and gave him a warm hug. "What's going on out there?"

"Sounds like you Francis," Henry lightly chuckled as he sat down in a chair beside his son.

"First time today you've sat down?" Frank asked his father in concern.

"Feels like it," Henry replied with a huff as he looked at Danny in concern. "How's Mary?"

"She was worried," Frank admitted in truth as Danny's brows knitted. "She'll bring the kids by tomorrow. Jamie will get a kick out of drawing on Danny's cast."

"Seriously?" Danny deadpanned as Frank smiled. "Just uh…don't want them making a big display. You know…just…can I get up? I need to get up and…" he groaned as he tried once more to stand up.

"Tomorrow," Frank told his son as Danny slumped back down. "You need to just rest now."

"Besides…I have the damn catheter in," he groaned in sarcasm as both Henry and Frank traded amused expressions.

"I am going to get back to the command center and let the next shift take over while I get a few hours' sleep."

"Pop…"

"Francis, get some sleep," Henry told his son in a firm tone as he stood up to leave; his hand resting on his son's shoulder for a few moments. "That's an order."

"'night pop," Frank smiled as he squeezed his father's hand, watched as Henry gave Danny a kiss on the forehead before he took his leave. "I should go too. Getting late."

"Dad…"

"I'll let you know if anyone else is found…in the morning."

"Okay."

Danny accepted a loving hug from his father and then watched as he left the room and for the first time since he opened his eyes, he was left alone. Not in the entire room as there were too many incoming for anyone to have a private room, but alone in his curtained bed stall on the left side of the room; his gaze looking out the into the inky night sky.

He knew he wasn't supposed to get up but he had to at least stretch and so slightly lowered his bed and then prepared to get up. But when he looked around and saw that there were no crutches he could only curse his plight and slump back down in defeat.

 _You need to rest..._ Danny's body reminded him as he pushed the button and raised his bed back to the height the doctor had it. He started to settle into his bed a bit more but without any family chatter going on he was finally able to listen to the chatter of those around him.

Something he instantly regretted.

 _"Have you heard from Gary?"_

 _"Sheila called me this morning…she was on the 98_ _th_ _floor. Above the crash she…we're still waiting on word."_

 _"Billy's first day was today. 69_ _th_ _floor."_

 _"Amber and Gord yeah they were both called into their shifts at Top of the World. She…she said she was trying to find a way down. Haven't heard since this morning."_

And on it went. Voices…voices of strangers…mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, grandparents, coworkers, spouses and friends. All trying to contact family members. All anxiously waiting to hear back…anything from their missing loved ones. Danny squeezed his eyes shut. Would they hear from them? Had some gotten out and were just trying to find their way home? But…wouldn't they have called by now?

He knew the answer but didn't want to acknowledge it – the truth hurt too much in this case; they were dead. It was a miracle he and the others survived but he wasn't about to go around publishing it when there was so much pain and misery hanging in the air. His father had told him about the four planes that had been hijacked and where they were crashed – three into commercial structures and the last one, an overthrow by the brave passengers of Flight 93 that was purposely crashed into a field in Pennsylvania to avoid any more loss of life – save their own. They had learned of what was going on via cell phones and decided they weren't going to let any more precious lives be lost. So they made the ultimate sacrifice and helped bring the plane to its fiery end.

As he let his mind think on that, Danny's fists balled and his heart rate started to climb to a level that instantly brought a nurse into his part of the room.

"Mr. Reagan?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" Danny lightly growled as she checked his vitals just to be sure; his eyes blinking away angry tears. "I need to get up and walk around or something. Can I have some crutches?"

"You just came out of major surgery," the nurse told him flatly.

"And I'm alive," Danny retorted in sarcasm as the weary nurse shot him an unimpressed glance. "I just need to get up and walk around."

"I'll check with the doctor. He'll need to remove the catheter."

"Sure," Danny replied as he pursed his lips as he watched her leave and the curtain close him back in his area once more. He could feel anger in every voice he heard on the other side of the curtain. He couldn't blame them as anger coursed through every inch of his being. He wanted to be with the rest of the military that was assigned to find those responsible for this tragedy and make them pay.

For a few split seconds, he thought about quitting the NYPD and reenlisting but then he saw Sam's uncertain expression in his mind's eye and he knew he couldn't just walk away. _And you and Linda just got engaged!_ His mind reminded him as he quickly swallowed back a sniffle.

"Hate doing…nothing," he huffed as he heard some shuffling and looked up to see Linda's face appear. "Hey."

"Heard there was an unruly patient here," she told him with a smile as she neared the bed; now having had a few hours rest, showered and changed into fresh clothes. "Becs says she's glad your sorry ass is okay."

"Course," Danny smiled as her hand slipped into his and she eased herself into the nearest chair by his bed. "Tired of laying here doing nothing."

"Danny…"

"Yeah I know…I just came out of major surgery. But I'm fine now. Doesn't someone else need the bed?"

"You can't go home so just stop fussing," she reminded him tenderly as she kissed his cheek. "And be nice to the nurses."

"Can I at least have some crutches tomorrow?"

"It'll help with your recovery if you let me push you around or…you can push yourself."

"That's embarrassing," he huffed as her finger gently traced his jaw. "I asked for the doc to come and remove the catheter."

"And what did she say?"

"Hasn't come back yet."

"Don't hold your breath," Linda retorted as Danny's lips pursed. "You can try to get up tomorrow."

"I know I just…this morning I talked to Louie Barnes as he headed into the north tower and we promised to meet up for a beer and catch up on old times. He…he didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry Danny."

"Yeah…me to," Danny agreed somberly as he looked at her in sorrow; his fingers fidgeting with a stray piece of blond hair as she offered him a loving smile. "When I heard that rumble…thought I'd never see you again."

She heard his voice break into a soft whisper and looked up to see his eyes freshly water and her heart instantly sunk. "What…was it like?"

"It was…I mean I faced scary stuff overseas when I was in the military but uh…I kept picturing the size of the tower and what it would feel like to have it all on top of me. It was…surreal. I was scared," he confessed as he felt her grasp on his hand tighten.

"I was scared too. When I saw the plane hit and you didn't answer your phone."

"Linda…"

"I'm not blaming you Danny. I know it was chaos there. At least I got an answer today. Some out there…they're still waiting."

"I know," he sighed as he kissed her cheek as her head rested on his shoulder. "So you'll get me crutches tomorrow right?"

She could only laugh and shake her head as she pulled back slightly. "I'll bring you something better tomorrow."

"You in a tear away costume?" He playfully wagged his brows as her face flushed. "Well my hands still work."

"You're asking for it," she replied softly as her fingers idly played with his. "Was thinking about something edible."

"Ah. Well…guess that'll hafta do," Danny playfully groaned as Linda looked up and then kissed his cheek. "Earlier…when I was…alone and hearing people….some waiting to hear from loved ones. Some already hearing. Some replaying messages…last words of loved ones and…and for a few moments I…I thought about quitting the NYPD and re-enlisting."

Linda waited until he had finished and then looked up in surprise.

"I feel useless just laying here…I hear the anger and I…and I wanna channel my own…just don't know how. All those people today. I could hear…Linda I could hear the screams of the firefighters on the upper floors over the radios of those with us and then…oh God I could hear them…their last words…" his voice cracked as his eyes watered once more.

"Oh Danny…I can't even imagine…"

"I don't know if Louie was one of them but…ah damn Linda now his wife and their boys…tell me not to do it. Tell me not to quit."

She looked at him with a concerned expression, her lips pursed and brows knitted. "Danny…"

"I know it's not fair but…"

"Don't quit," she told him firmly. "The government will have a team to track who did this. You're needed here."

"Just wish I could do more."

"You will when you're able. Sam told me that…that you went back for that group of firefighters and civilians. I don't know how you helped them but…"

"I shot the lock off the door. That was it."

"You helped them Danny. They are alive because of you."

"No. The real hero's pulled me out today. I'm alive because of them."

Danny felt Linda's arm around his shoulders tighten and then planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered as his arm around her tightened. "I want to marry you and I want us to have a life here. Do you want that too Danny? Right now…tell me…do you still want to marry me and have a life here together in Manhattan?"

* * *

 **A/N:** ah Danny…yup lots of angsty nightmares on the way for him for sure as well as a few of the others, poor Sam included. So hmm what will Danny decide? And how will the start to his recovery go? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Trying to Recover

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 9 – Trying to Recover**

* * *

"Mom…stop fussing." Danny groaned as his mother pulled back from her son and looked down with a heavy frown.

"It's never too early in the day for your mother to fuss," Mary replied as she gently touched Danny's scuffed cheek. "Where's Linda?"

"She…" he paused as his mind trailed off to their somewhat tense discussion the night before.

 _"I don't want you to go," she whispered as his arm around her tightened. "I want to marry you and I want us to have a life here. Do you want that too Danny? Right now…tell me…do you still want to marry me and have a life here in Manhattan?"_

 _He had to admit that he was torn in that moment between love and duty…of dedicating his future to the woman he loved or the country he loved. But as he thought about his family…his fiancé…Sam…he knew his life was now here. It might take years to track down all parties responsible for this reprehensible act. His response might have seemed to take an eternity to Linda but for him it was only a few seconds…_

 _"I want to stay here and make a life with you. I love you Linda and I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"Yeah…for how long?"_

 _"For as long as we're given."_

"Danny?" Mary Reagan's voice snapped him back to reality.

"She went to check on a few things…she'll be back," Danny answered his brother as he looked at Jamie. "Hey goober…don't play with that."

"Will I break it?" Jamie inquired innocently.

"Yeah and then you bought it."

"What does that mean?"

"Danny, leave Jamie alone," Mary signed as she took the medical instrument out of the hands of her youngest and then gave Danny a scolding glance.

"What? I didn't tell him to play with it."

"Yeah you did," Joe retorted with a snicker as Erin shook her head. "Think they'll find anymore survivors?"

"Hope so," Erin replied as she looked at Danny with a heavy sigh. "Did you hear about the two port authority workers who were pulled from the rubble? One last night and the second one this morning."

"Yeah Linda said it was on the news this morning," Danny told them as he sat up in the bed a bit more. His lips inadvertently let out a small gasp that instantly turned his mother's attention in his direction. "I'm fine," he stated in haste as his lips pursed.

"You're hardly fine," Mary countered as Danny gave his mother an annoyed glance.

"My leg is broken…big deal."

"You lost your stomach," Jamie grinned.

"Spleen genius," Danny shot back as he tossed at Jamie's head. "And enough with the doodles already," he groaned as he looked up at his mother.

"Jamie, enough drawing on your brother's cast."

"What can I draw on?"

Danny listened to his family's banter and at first was annoyed, wanting to tell them to leave him alone and that he just wanted to concentrate on getting out of the hospital. But as his father's words are heard in his brain, he reminded himself that… _'be thankful for the family you have Danny…after yesterday many families will be forever broken.'_ and his annoyance started to subside. _Remember your nightmares…_

He wanted to forget them but he knew he'd have them for a while longer yet.

 _'Hey Danny…'_

 _'Louie…Louie Barnes! We gotta catch up when this is all over.'_

 _'Beers are on me.'_

 _'Deal…'_

 _'Danny…Danny why did you leave me behind! Danny…HELP ME'_ and then he woke up in a cold sweat, Louie's face burned into his mind as he pictured the tower crumbling with his friend inside it.

"Hey…" Danny looked up and greeted Linda as she entered his hospital room with a somewhat refreshed smile.

"Hey…" Linda greeted with a friendly smile as Erin got up to hug her soon to be sister-in-law and then her soon to be mother-in-law, ruffled Jamie's hair and gave Joe a high five. "He driving you all nuts yet?"

"No," Danny huffed. "I just want to leave."

"You just had major surgery."

"I told him that," Mary piped up as Danny pursed his lips.

"Don't they need the bed yet?"

"You can go home tomorrow," Linda reminded him as Danny looked up at her with a small smile. "City seems so different out there now."

"Definitely a different vibe to it," Erin added somberly.

"It was a very real wakeup call that no matter how sophisticated our weapons, we're still very vulnerable," Mary reminded them seriously.

"Sounds like dad," Danny told her in an affectionate tone.

"After this many years, some good traits are bound to wear off on me," she answered Danny with a smile as her finger caressed his cheek.

XXXXXXXX

Henry looked up as his son entered with a very weary expression and pulled away from the other city officials. "Francis…"

"Think it'll be a recovery mission now," Frank told his father with a grave tone as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his weary face. "Seems like…FDNY has taken the biggest hit. Few hundred is first count."

"Damn," Henry cursed in an undertone as his fists balled tightly. "They could have lost entire…houses…" his voice trailed off as he looked out the window of the nearby command center to the gaping holes in the horizon where the two towers had once stood proudly.

"We need even more solidarity now," Frank mentioned as Henry's somber gaze remained fixed outside the window; the cheery afternoon blue sky and sunshine doing little to lift his mood. "Pop…"

"I know. We've recovered from a lot of setbacks but this…this shook the city…ah hell this shook the whole damn world to its core," Henry hissed as he turned back to his son with a bitter tone. "Would like to get my hands on those sons of bitches and…" he stopped as Frank's lips twisted upward into a small curl. "That's funny?"

"No…but Danny said the same thing. Now I know where he gets it."

"You have just as much barbarian in you as I have," Henry curtly reminded his son as Frank gently smirked. "I don't blame him. When those towers fell…all those good men and women in them…" Henry's voice died out he looked at Frank with a heavy frown and then pulled back to the large table with the map and instructions laid out on it. "Have all our people been accounted for?"

"Still working on all the number but looks like over 30 officers of the Port Authority and about 20 of ours," Frank answered in truth. "And a few EMTs. Working on confirming numbers."

"Got a call from the secret service."

"Really? He's going to come to ground zero?"

"He is. Wanna help me coordinate this visit?" Henry huffed as Frank nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXX

Danny watched his mother head back to his two brother's and then looked up as Linda kissed him on the forehead and then sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers. "About last night…"

"I know it was a very personal decision," she interjected in a soft whisper as her expression softened. "Think you made the right one?"

"Know I did," he answered confidently as his hand squeezed hers. "Now…about those crutches?"

"How about a wheelchair?"

"Linda…"

"If you set yourself back, you'll just be here longer," she reminded him as he growled in an undertone.

"Daniel," his mother piped up as Danny looked at her with a frown; her use of his full name told him she meant business and he had better listen. "Set a good example for your brothers."

He could only offer a limp nod as Linda gave Mary a triumphant smile, kissed Danny on his head and then went off in search of the doctor and then a wheelchair so she could get him up and about a bit.

XXXXXXXX

"You're quiet," Linda noted about an hour later as the two of them lingered before a large window at the end of the hallway on the floor his hospital room was on. Danny's family had gone home, the catheter had come out and he was given the okay by the doctor to get up and about for a bit but to rest the moment he felt any kind of pain.

His side throbbed but he wasn't about to say anything as the last place he wanted to go right now was back to bed, on his back. "I…I dreamt…ah hell it wasn't a dream, it was a damn nightmare," he started as Linda sat down on a nearby chair; Danny still in his wheelchair. "Saw Louie. Heard him calling to me for help. Asking why I left him behind," he related bitterly as her hand squeezed his. "I should have done more Linda…"

"Not your fault Danny."

"I know…damn survivors guilt but still…coulda called him or…"

"He had the order. He just…he was on his way down. You know that…the elevators weren't working," Linda tried to justify as Danny looked up in concern. "Wish I had something to say to make it better."

"I wish I could tell myself something better than…it'll pass or some crap like that," he added sourly as he looked back out the window. "But then I think of Julia and the boys and how they'll never see him again and it just seems wrong. I'm here and he's…" his voice died out as he pictured the twin towers in his mind and then blinked and they were gone – instantly taken back to his current miserable reality. "The skyline…looks so wrong now. Those towers gone. Just seems…empty."

"Almost doesn't seem like we're facing the same direction as lower Manhattan…where they stood the day before," she commented. "We should go visit Julia and the boys. Just…to give her some comfort or see if she needs anything."

"Maybe…later."

Linda heard the uncertainty in his voice and knew that it was only normal for him to be feeling such remorse and guilt but also hoped that it wouldn't hold him back for wanting to help Sam continue with the NYPD; telling herself they both needed to help each other get past this and continue in their current career paths.

"Danny?"

"Louie is dead…the damn building fell on him. What am I supposed to say to her? Sorry?" Danny retorted with a resentful hiss. "I survived because I got lucky! What am I supposed to say to her boys? You're dad…" his voice died out as he tried to pull the wheelchair away in angry frustration and ended up hitting the side on the chair and then stopped when her hand rested on his.

"We don't have to see her now. Just…whenever you're ready."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready," he huffed as he looked down at his folded hands and then up at Linda in misery. "First tour…our newest team member Randy Greene…he…damn he lived up to his name. So eager to be in the Marines but…but damn he was so green we seriously thought he'd give us all away with his _'let's kick some bad guys ass'_ mantra," Danny half smirked as he settled back into the wheelchair. "First few days…nothing much happened. Last day we come up to this small village. Remote. Didn't look threatening but…but next thing we know we're under heavy fire and not even sure we were gonna make it out."

He paused and looked at her in remorse as his dove-blue eyes watered. "He never saw it coming. Hit in the back of the head. Killed instantly. When his body fell…the fighting seemed to stop. I put his body on my shoulder and we hauled ass back toward the Jeeps and got outta there. I remember when we got back and I went to see his mom. Thought she should know from me what happened and I felt I owed her something. A few words…just something."

"Danny…"

"When I got there…she was there and so was another woman…his fiancé. They had gotten engaged the day before he shipped out. And…she was pregnant."

"Oh no. You never told me this," Linda stated bitterly.

"Couldn't. When I told her I what happened and that I was sorry…what he said to me before he died…she looked at me and said…at least your mother gets to hold you tonight. Then she turned and walked away. I looked at his fiancé who said it would have been better for me to never have come and now her child was fatherless."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I can't go see Julia. I can't face her knowing my family will be okay but hers will never be the same again. Sorry. Linda…I just can't."

It hurt her to see him in such emotional pain but she understood his reluctance to see his friend's widow so soon after such a tragic event. She wouldn't push him further. He'd have to do it on his own terms and when he did, she would make sure she was at his side every step of the way.

"Okay," she whispered as she took his scuffed hand in hers and brought it to her lips and planted a small kiss on it and looked at him in quiet sorrow.

"Linda…"

"No. I get it and I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do. If I did, it would be coming from me not you and that kinda defeats the purpose."

"Love you."

"Love you too," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

They lingered a bit longer by the large window before they slowly made their way back to Danny's room where she helped him get onto his feet and carefully hobble into the bathroom and then closed the door to give him some privacy. She slowly wandered over to the small table and then looked at the note on the large paper bag that Mary had left for them.

 _'Enjoy something home cooked tonight and we'll see you both tomorrow. –Mary.'_

She offered the care package a tender glance before she heard the door open and twisted her head to the left and watched Danny emerge with a distressed expression.

"We'll get through this," she told him as he slowly limped toward her; his body haft supported on a nearby crutch.

"Keep telling myself that. This will be just like any other tour…any other battle…another combat tour but this time…" he paused as his brow furrowed. "Linda, I could hear over the radios…the shouts and cries of those first responders and…when we went into combat we knew what to expect! We knew that at any minute anyone could come out of nowhere and take us out but those guys…they were just doing their damn jobs! They weren't soldiers in battle…they weren't at war…they went into those buildings to SAVE LIVES!"

He finished his emotional rant and then hung his head in remorse as he tried to slowly shuffle past. "Shouldn't have shouted."

"Sounded like you needed to just let it out," she told him kindly as she helped him ease himself down onto his hospital bed. "Just know you can tell me anything you want."

Danny's arms extended, wrapped around her waist and pulled her close; his head rested on her belly while her arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him close. "This is all so wrong," he whispered sadly.

"I know," she agreed as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I want you to just rest now okay?"

"Will you do the same?" He asked in concern as he looked at her somewhat haggard expression.

"I'll be okay," Linda tried to assure him as his lips pursed. "I promise I'll get some rest."

"Okay."

She helped him into bed, kissed him on the lips and then promised she'd be back early in the morning. He assured her that he'd be okay and would try to get as much rest as possible and would see her in the morning.

But after she was gone and he was left alone and closed his eyes, he was instantly whisked back in time, forced into that horrible moment when he heard the firefighters shouting to all around them to brace themselves and hold onto whatever they thought was solid. _'Oh my God…the building is coming down on top of us! HELP US! SOMEONE…HELP US!'_ his brain filled with the screams of those around him, his own anguished cries drowned out by the lives of those perishing the dozens of levels above him.

 _'Why didn't you help me Danny…'_ he heard Louie's voice and instantly woke up in a panicked sweat; his heart racing and his stomach tight and wanting to throw up watery bile. "Can't…can't do this…" he huffed as he tossed the flimsy hospital blanket aside and looked around for his crutches. "Screw this!" He hissed as he forced himself up right, bit back a painful gasp and looked at the door.

"Can't…can't do this…"

With that he forced himself out of his room, into the hallway and limped toward the descending darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I had originally planned for this to be only 10 chaps BUT…. It seems the muse will give you all a bit more and I hope that's okay. So where did Danny go? Lots of Danny angst and his family fussing which you know he doesn't like hehe so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Coming to Terms with the Future?

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 10 – Coming to Terms with the Future?**

 **A/N:** A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this angsty story so far! So glad you all are liking this story and a special thanks to those without accounts that I cannot personally thank – **Rachel, c-c, Newbie, Crystal, Ruby, kika, Tess, Rosie, Jackie, lili, Cindy, Cody, Lea and a few other 'guests'** so glad you are all loving this story so much thank you for your continued encouraging feedback and please EVERYONE enjoy this update!

* * *

Danny lifted his weary gaze and noticed his father's reflection in the darkened glass window of the hospital and felt his shoulders slump. "Dad…it's late. Why…"

"Why am I here?" Frank asked in tender concern as he neared his son and gently slid his arm around his waist.

"Dad…" Danny tried to protest as Frank planted a kiss on the top of his head as Danny looked up in torment.

"A father is supposed to look after his children. That doesn't stop when you reach a certain age," Frank informed him lovingly. "Why are you here?"

"As far as I got," Danny groaned.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Danny huffed. "I just…too many nightmares. I keep seeing Louie's face and hearing screams…men…women…children and they're dead…and I'm here and…"

"Survivors guilt."

"Survivors guilt," Danny agreed as Frank hugged his son tightly.

"Which is why you're here staring out the window where the towers used to stand tall," Frank commented lightly.

"Thought…maybe if I came here at night and looked out…maybe they'd be there. I know they're gone I just…damn I keep hoping I'll wake up from this nightmare and they'll be back and all those people…Louie and…and everyone else will be alive," Danny gently grumbled.

"All of us want that son. To wake up and look toward lower Manhattan and see them gleaming in the sun like they were on September 10th. Everyone going about their business as usual."

"I know what happened…my head isn't buried in the sand but…I don't know why I'm here."

"Maybe because you tried to actually leave and security stopped you?"

"Damn they called you?" Danny huffed as Frank slightly smirked.

"I told them not to alarm you but reminded them you were in no condition to leave."

"And then I came back here," Danny confessed somewhat sheepishly. "Want to go down there."

"I know you do," Frank assured his son with a heavy sigh. "But not yet. Too much activity right now and…"

"And I'd be in the way as a slow moving gimp," he gently grimaced. "I should be assisting with the search and rescue instead of being stuck in a damn hospital bed!" Danny growled as his weary frame started to falter.

"Come on…let's get you back to that damn hospital bed so you can rest and go home tomorrow."

"I wanna go down there."

"When you're well enough to walk on your own you can visit the firehouse and ground zero. But right now if I don't get you some rest, your mother will have my ass."

"I'm gonna told her you said ass," Danny snickered as Frank smiled and slowly guided his son back toward his hospital room.

"Not damn?" Frank lightly teased.

"She's heard you say that before."

Danny didn't even realize how tired he was until he felt the warmth from his father's body starting to flood his and instantly let his frame surrender to his father's strength as he allowed his father's body to support the bulk of his frame. He rested his head on his father's shoulder as the two of them slowly walked back toward Danny's hospital room.

"I know survivors guilt is normal…ah damn…heard all that when I came back from the last tour but this…there was a damn daycare in the tower!" Danny hissed as Frank's lips pursed but he remained silent. "Linda asked me if I wanted to re-enlist or stay here with her. I told her I would stay with her but…but right now I just wanna run to the other side of the world, find the hole where the bastard who did this is hiding and make him pay."

"Your grandfather would probably pay for your ticket," Frank retorted lightly as Danny's expression slightly softened. "But…you have responsibilities here. You're needed here."

"I know," Danny agreed as they reached his room and he let his father help him into his bed and then ease himself down into the chair beside his bed. "I wish I had left with Sam or Renzulli. Those guys would still be alive but…ah that sounds selfish. They could hear the screams and I'd be spared," Danny finished with a whispered curse.

He looked up at his father and tightened his jaw as Frank's hand reached out and tenderly touched a bruise on his cheek.

"Wish I could take away your pain," Frank admitted warmly. "But I can't."

"I know I just…I wish I could silence the screams. Those final screams. And knowing that there was nothing anyone could have done to save them. The ones above the crash site…they were trapped…some jumped. They called their families and…dad I heard people on the phone to friends and co-workers on the top floors telling them help was on the way. Help wasn't coming! IT WASN'T COMING!" Danny shouted and then quickly hushed himself as he heard the patient on the other side of the curtain gently grumble. "Sorry," he offered as he slumped back into his bed a bit more.

"This kind of tragedy will take time for us all to move past," Frank reminded him kindly. "But as much as we want we can't rush the grieving process. A few thousand innocent lives were taken for no reason. That's hard to come to terms with for anyone. There will be lots dealing with survivors guilt and I'm not trying to make light of what you're feeling but I want you to remember you're not alone in this. There will be support groups and I know you're not big on talking to a psychiatrist but maybe a first responders group session will work."

"Dad…"

"It's late and I'm just making small talk. Just giving you something to think about. Taking away some of the feelings of despair and that no one else could understand what you're feeling. Those brave men and women in that stairwell pocket with you…they lost some of their own…friends, possibly family members. They're hurting just as much," Frank added as Danny looked over in misery and slightly nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know…Linda said the same thing also."

"She loves you very much," Frank stated softly as he pulled the blanket up to his son's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. "Close your eyes and just try to relax now. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm old enough to…"

"This isn't an age thing. One day, when you're a parent, you'll be doing the exact same thing," Frank insisted as Danny's lips offered a small pout. "Just hope they inherit more of Linda's reasonableness and less of your stubbornness."

"Funny," Danny dead panned as he struggled to keep his lead-lined eyes opened. But he told himself that his father was there to watch over him and even though a grown man with the ability to skillfully take down any scary opponent, the fatherly comfort helped convince himself the nightmares should be less now.

That plan wasn't entirely fulfilled as Danny's mind still forced him to relive that moment over and over…the last image of himself surrounded with 13 other dead bodies all of them asking him why he let them die before he sees Linda blame him and walk away.

"AHHHH!" Danny gasped as his watery eyes snapped open a few hours later and his body started to slightly thrash, his monitors brought the nurse into his room in seconds. "I'm…"

"Just let her check your vitals Danny," Frank interjected warmly as Danny slumped back into his bed. This time he didn't fuss as he had the past few times, he just lay there and let her complete her duties and then watched her leave the room as quietly as she had entered.

"I'll live," Danny uttered dryly as Frank offered his son a sleepy smile. "Sorry to wake you. Nightmare."

"What did you see?" frank asked gently.

"Seriously?"

"Humor your old man."

"They were all dead. All those in the pocket with me…and all blamed me for surviving," he huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Linda walked away cursing me."

"Sorry."

"Yeah…me too," Danny groaned as he tried to shift to a better position. "Damn broken leg."

"Least it's still…attached."

"Not funny," Danny shot back in sarcasm.

"Not laughing," Frank countered just as fast. "Close your eyes and try again. Don't want to hear your mother scold me for keeping you up all night."

Frank could only offer his son a soft chuckle as he settled back into his sleeping chair and closed his eyes; hoping and praying that morning would come after a few hours of solid rest. That wish would be granted.

XXXXXXX

"Everyone needs to just stop fussing," Danny huffed early the next morning with a hint of exasperation in his tone as his mother gave him a sympathetic glance. "I'm fine…"

"You won't win this argument," Frank reminded his son as he squeezed his shoulder and gave him a hug. "I'm going down to the command center."

"If I can help with the paperwork or whatever…" Danny started as Mary looked at her son with a firm glance. "I can't just sit at home on my ass doing nothing."

"Daniel watch your language."

"Right," he huffed in annoyance.

"You need at least a solid week to rest," Frank replied and then looked at his wife. "He can do desk duty after that."

"Okay…all set," Linda appeared with a set of crutches in her hand. "These are yours as long as you need."

"Better than the damn chair," Danny retorted as he fitted the crutches under his armpits and slowly headed for the door with Linda at his side.

Frank pulled away from his family and headed for the elevator to reconvene with his father and then promised to see his family at dinner.

Danny slowly shuffled down the hallway and let his eyes casually dart around to various patients, visitors and staff as he headed for the elevators and his freedom. As much as he told himself he was elated to be heading toward his freedom, each second that ticked past with each step he took, his heart sunk lower and lower as he looked a broken families, broken hearts and shattered futures. "Not fair…" he hissed as he locked eyes with a little boy that looked up a tear-stained gaze.

Linda's hand rested on his as the elevator doors closed them away from view and started to carry them down toward the entrance that would finally take them home; where Danny inwardly told himself that he needed a new plan for the future.

XXXXXXXX

"How's Danny?" Henry asked Frank as he looked up to see his son enter the somewhat quiet command center an hour later.

"Tired. Had some nightmares last night."

"Understandable," Henry agreed as he handed his son a fresh mug of steaming coffee.

"Any more survivors?"

"No," Henry replied glumly. "Just…some body parts. Keep hoping for a miracle after the last port worker was found," he huffed as he rubbed his face and looked at his son in concern. "Have you slept at all in the past few days?"

"Keep picturing Danny in the arms of those firefighters when they emerged from the rubble," Frank admitted somberly. "Hard to sleep with that image in my mind. Don't think half the city…ah hell probably half the country won't be sleeping well the next few days."

"Point taken," Henry nodded as he pointed to a calendar on the desk and tomorrow's date, September 14th. "President scheduled to visit tomorrow."

"All houses involved are ready."

"Okay good," Henry replied as two more NYPD captains entered the stuffy command center.

"Sir…we found a few more victims."

"NYPD," the other added as Frank and Henry traded horrified glances.

XXXXXXXX

"Home at last," Danny uttered in relief as he pulled away from his mother and slowly headed toward the stairs to go up to his bedroom.

"You can sleep in the spare room down here," Mary told her son when he paused a bit longer than expected at the bottom of the stairs. "This way you won't have to worry about pulling stitches or something and end up back in the hospital."

"Not going back," Danny stated somberly with his back still to his mother; a few seconds before he turned to face her with a heavy frown. "I'll stay down here."

Danny slowly limped toward the spare bedroom and looked inside and paused; his mind hearing the scratchy screams over the firefighters radios before he shook his head and they finally faded into the back of his mind. He slowly limped over to the bed and then eased himself down seconds before his mother appeared in the doorway.

"Keep hearing those voices before there is just static."

"It'll take time," Mary reassured her son as she approached and kissed the top of his head. "Relax now…your brothers will be home soon."

"Does this door lock?" Danny shot back dryly as Mary offered him a smile before she took her leave. But as felt fatigue as it started to pull at him, he carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, lay himself down as comfortable as possible and closed his eyes.

The next time Danny opened his eyes, a few hours had passed and he felt a bit more refreshed. But his while his body felt at ease, his ears picked up an odd sound and his eyes quickly panned the room to see the source.

"Trying to sleep genius," Danny groaned as Jamie looked up with a shrug and then went back down to fiddling with something electronic. "Are you deaf?" He huffed as he tossed a small pillow at Jamie's head. But his youngest sibling merely laughed and threw it back.

"I need to fix this."

"Yeah well go and fix it in your room."

"He's just happy you're actually here at the same time as us."

Danny looked up as Joe entered and leaned against the wall opposite Danny as Danny slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah well…not for long."

"Why not?" Jamie asked in wonder.

"Because I wanna be out there…not stuck in here."

"Think they'll find anyone else alive?" Joe inquired as Danny's lips pursed. "Sorry."

"Were you scared when the building fell on you?"

"Jamie…how did…" Joe started as Jamie looked up at his older sibling.

"Mom told us what happened to Danny, remember?" He offered in sarcasm as Danny slightly smirked and then looked at both of them with a serious expression.

"Were you scared?" Joe dared to ask also as Mary hung back in the hallway out of their sight but not out of earshot.

As much as he wanted to tell his brothers he wasn't scared and portray to them both that he was their always in control older brother who feared nothing, he just didn't have the heart to lie after all that had transpired. "I was scared," Danny admitted calmly.

"Was everyone else scared too?"

"Yeah…only natural to be scared."

"Was dad scared?" Jamie wondered as Mary's heart drooped.

"Dad was scared for those inside the building," Danny replied with a small frown. "Scared and worried."

"I'd be really scared," Jamie admitted as he looked up at Danny with wide eyes.

"Yeah…me too. But…" Joe paused as Danny looked at him in wonder. "But I'd wanna be down there helping."

"Did any police die?" Jamie inquired.

"Yeah kid…some police died," Danny answered in truth as Jamie's expression fell. "So…what'd you guys do in class today?"

Mary's heart slightly lifted upon hearing Danny ask the question and although she suspected it was just to change the subject from the untimely deaths, when she heard her other sons excitedly chatter on about their day, even dotting the anecdotes with a few laughs, her smile widened.

Course his mother was right, he did do it just to change the subject but listening to Joe and Jamie rattle on about their day helped him to take his mind off the real reason he was now relegated to the spare bedroom and his left leg was in a cast. The three of them talked more about some school subjects before Joe had to get his homework done and Jamie was called to help his mother, allowing Danny to pull his phone and call Linda.

 _"They're just excited to have you home."_

"Don't know how much more I can take," Danny deadpanned in sarcasm, earning himself a small laugh from his fiancé. "How's Becs?"

 _"Think she's still in shock. But she said Leon proposed."_

"He actually did it?"

 _"Yeah but she thinks he did it out of a sense of panic. Ah they can work it out. I'm going to finish up a few things here and then come and help your mom with dinner. I'll see you tonight. Love you."_

"'kay see you tonight. Love you too."

Danny hung up the phone and then paused a few seconds before he looked down at his phone in his hands once more and felt a small urging inside to make another call. The precinct. "Hey Bryce. Danny Reagan. I'm looking for the number of someone…I forgot to get it but…Sam Wallace out of house 25. Can you look it up for me? Thanks. Yeah…I'll wait."

Once he had the numbers Danny called Sam's cell and waited. No answer. He tried again. No answer. "Come on…pick up kid…pick up," Danny muttered as he dialed once more and then decided to rethink his tactic and decided to dial Sam's home number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi yeah…this is Danny…is Sam there? I'm a friend and just checking up on him."

 _"Sam is…" his mother paused with a small sniff. "He's gone."_

"Wait…gone? Gone where?" Danny asked with a panicked tone.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh no Sam! Well Danny didn't get to far at the start and wanted to get a bit more father/son bonding in there and of course some more Frank/Henry – again mixing in a few historical facts. And now Danny's home but happy to be there? Hmm hope you liked the family moments but will Danny figure out where Sam is before something bad happens? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. A Few Steps Back?

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 11 – A Few Steps Back?**

* * *

"Wait…gone? Gone where?" Danny asked with a panicked tone. "Did he…gone where?"

 _"I don't honestly know. He…I told him he should resign. I mean…we just lost…and he's my only son and…I'm…no I'm sorry, I shouldn't be going on like this. He said he had to go for a walk. I was out…I got home and he left a note."_

"Okay thank you. I'll…try his cell number," Danny answered glumly as he hung up and then looked down at his phone. _Can't blame him for wanting to quit…first day and it's one of the darkest in recent history and he…he saw people die…innocent people…_ Danny's mind mused as he leaned back on the bed, unaware of what was going on outside his room.

But he didn't want Sam to give up just yet, so he dialed his cell number once more and then listened. This time, however, an odd ringing was heard – coming from outside his doorway.

"What the….hell…" he stated with a pause as Sam's face appeared in the doorway. "Hey…"

"Sorry to intrude but…well I was out for a walk and…should I go?"

"No way come in…otherwise I'll have to entertain my siblings," he added dryly as Sam's face creased into a tense smile. "I talked to your mom."

"Was she all freaked out?"

"Yeah a little. But understandable," Danny assured the younger man.

"She went on and on last night about accounting openings," Sam groaned as he slumped down into a nearby chair and then looked at Danny with quiet despair.

"I get it. She's feeling the same as so many right now. No one wants to lose someone they love. My mom looked up construction jobs for me when I came back from each tour."

"And when you told her you wanted to be a cop."

"At first she just looked at me and said nothing. Then she said…

 _'I should blame your father, but I'd be lying if I said I was surprised this is the profession you've chosen. You know I'll worry but I promised him I would say my piece and not harp.'_

"And that was it?"

Danny looked up at the doorway and waited for a few seconds before he looked back at Sam with a heavy frown. "She still worries. Course she does. I'd be lying if I said she didn't. And I'm sure she wants to bring up the construction gig again…especially because my brother Joe now wants to be a cop."

"He does?" Sam asked in surprise as Danny nodded.

"Yeah…he doesn't talk to mom about it much but he talks to me and dad about it and grandpa of course."

"You're lucky you have so many people backing you. I have…well just me."

"And me. Don't I count for something?" Danny retorted with a small smile as Sam nodded in haste. "And of course the whole force of the NYPD."

"Think…think many of them are from single parent families?"

"Probably more than you know," Danny answered softly as he slightly shifted and then looked up to see Sam watching him intently. "Wanna see the scar?"

"Yeah," Sam answered eagerly as Danny couldn't help but chuckle and slowly lift his white tee-shirt. "Oh…my…" his voice died out as he looked at the black webbing on Danny's abdomen and then sucked in his breath. "Does it still hurt?"

"Only when I stretch and twist the wrong way," Danny confessed as he pulled his shirt down and then shifted back to a comfortable position. "I know your mom is worried but…but I don't think you should give up just yet."

"I just don't want to let her down," Sam sighed as he looked back down at his tightly folded hands. "When my old man ran out on us I…I told her I'd always take care of her. Can't do that when I'm dead right?"

"No…no you can't but I doubt she'd want you to just sit at home and mope or do something you don't want to do," Danny told Sam in truth as Sam looked up with mournful brown eyes. "The 11th was a horrible day."

"I keep seeing her face…she calls out to me but I… I just stand there. I don't help her and…I can't help her."

"You couldn't help her," Danny reasoned as Sam's lips purse. "You said you couldn't get there in time."

"I…I couldn't but you…"

"Don't compare yourself to me," Danny interjected quickly. "Had I listened like I was supposed to I'd be down there right now searching for survivors instead of sitting here cursing my stubbornness."

"Wish I knew what to do."

"Just don't rush into something okay?" Danny asked as Sam slowly nodded. "So…you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Wow thanks but…but I should get home and see my mom. She's probably worried and put out an APB already," Sam slightly smirked.

"Okay. So just…come by anytime okay? I'll be laid up here for a while."

"Okay," Sam nodded with an easier smile as they both slowly stood up and headed out of Danny's bedroom, toward the front door of the Reagan home. "Thanks Danny…I just needed to talk."

"Anytime," Danny reassured Sam as he patted him on the back.

Danny watched Sam slowly head toward his small pickup truck and then wave as he pulled away and turned back to see his mother looking at him with a tender smile. "He…he just needed to vent."

"I think that young man needs you as much as you need him."

"Pardon?" Danny arched his brows as he slowly limped toward his mother. "No he just…I'm fine," Danny insisted as he slowly hobbled toward the kitchen at his mother's urging.

"He needs someone to look up to right now…after all that and with no father in his life he needs someone he can trust and look up to. That's you honey."

"Me…I just told him some stuff dad told me."

"And that's why he needs you," Mary smiled as her hand lifted and touched her son's cheek. "And I think you need to keep encouraging him because you're really encouraging yourself."

"That's…" Danny started and then stopped as his mother's brows arched. "I wanna see him succeed with the NYPD and I hafta stay to see that right?"

"Right. Now come into the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat."

XXXXXXXX

"How's Danny?" Henry asked as he watched his son enter the quieter command center.

"Stuck at home and miserable."

"Can't blame him," Henry quipped as he looked at his son in concern. "How are you?"

"Fine. So what hav…"

"Francis…how are you?"

"Better today but not as good as tomorrow."

"Not fair."

"One of your best lines pop," Frank lightly smirked. "Well…I think we've identified most of our 23 killed in action and I just heard from Chief Cunningham from the port Authority and they have given us the 37 names of those killed."

"Okay," Henry replied as he took the piece of paper from his son and looked at the list of names and the precincts they were based out of. "I t…what?" He paused as he looked at one name on the list and then up at his son with a heavy frown.

"I saw her name also."

"Thought she had a day off?"

"She did. She was called in because her house was closest and they reached out to all officers – on and off duty to help," Frank told his father gravely.

"We should go and visit Grace and Phil. Pay our respects," Henry suggested as Frank nodded in agreement. "This tragedy gets more and more personal."

"And some might never get closure," Frank huffed as he looked at the list with too many blanks besides names in his hands.

"Come on, let's finish up here and go see Grace and Phil."

XXXXXXXX

"Has he been behaving?" Linda greeted her future mother-in-law with a smile as she entered the kitchen of the Reagan home about two hours later.

"Course," Danny replied in haste.

"No," his mother quipped at the same time with a friendly smile as she hugged Linda tightly.

"Can I get my walking papers yet?" Danny asked her with an exasperated huff as they slowly walked into the living room to talk. "Did you go to work?"

"No, I asked if I was needed on shift and they said they were okay. Think they feel sorry for me because they know I have to deal with you."

"Ha ha," Danny deadpanned as Linda eased herself down onto the couch beside him. A few moments of silence passed before Linda looked at Danny in concern. "I'm okay…I just…hate sitting at home doing nothing."

"Resting isn't nothing."

"Yeah it is," he slightly huffed. "I feel fine. I mean damn…it's not like I'm asking to go run a damn marathon. I just need something to do."

"I can sympathize with the boredom part…"

"See!"

"But at the same time it's not like you're just staying home for no reason."

Danny looked down at his casted leg and shook his head, his lips slightly twisted upward as he looked at the smiley face Jamie drew atop a one-legged stick figure. "Sam came by today."

"How is he?"

"Raw," Danny told her in truth. "With good reason. He saw a young woman die only meters away. He can't get her face out of his mind."

"That's horrible but understandable."

"Told him that. And then his mother is now on about him becoming an accountant," Danny continued as his fingers tightened in her grasp. "I told him not to quit the NYPD but I know it's his decision. Wish I could help him more."

"And his…partner?"

"He was of the ones killed in action."

"Oh no."

"Dad got the list of names last night. I think Sam will find out tomorrow. I didn't have the heart to tell him. He was so raw," Danny huffed as he slightly hung his head. "Recovery will soon be over and then…then it'll be time to just clear out all the rubble and rebuild."

"We all have to do that," Linda stated somberly as her head rested on Danny's shoulder. Her fingers gently slid over to his scar and lifted up the bottom of his T-shirt to look.

"I've been a good boy," Danny boasted in sarcasm.

"They're a bit warm," Linda mentioned softly as Danny's lips pursed. "But not alarmingly so."

"Maybe from the movement today. I swear I didn't do any heavy lifting," Danny retorted with a smile. "So…how are the wedding plans coming?"

Linda let out a small laugh and then shook her head as she lifted her mouth to his cheek and planted a soft kiss on it before it dropped back down to his shoulder. "Guess I should get started huh?"

"Ah figured it was better to talk about that than why I'm stuck at home on my ass."

"Daniel!"

"I swear she only has supersonic hearing for that one word," Danny chuffed as Linda chuckled. "Yeah sorry ma!"

"She's trying to keep you respectable."

"Too late," he whispered as he kissed her on the ear, his warm breath making her blush.

"Okay so…haven't started yet but…but I have a few ideas."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…what else can we do?"

"Point taken."

XXXXXXXX

 _'I told her not to go in! Why….why dear God did she have to go in!'_

 _'I'm very sorry Grace.'_

 _'That job…'_

As Frank neared his home his mind couldn't help but replay the tormented discussion him and his father had with an old family friend as they confirmed the horrible news – their daughter was killed when the North Tower collapsed.

 _'Are you sure? Maybe it's another…'_

 _'Grace, Frank and Henry wouldn't lie about this.'_

 _'We're very sorry.'_

 _'Did your son come out alive!'_

Those words stung the most. Of course he did. Despite his injuries he would be able to go home and hold his son close tonight and tomorrow and the night after that. Grace and Phil would never get to hold their daughter again – ever. He rested in his car a few minutes trying to get his agitation to subside a bit more before he got out and headed for the back door to his home.

"Something smells good," Frank greeted his wife with a weary smile and tense hug.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked in haste as she pulled back and looked at her husband's strained expression.

"Just got confirmation that Amber Williams was killed in the North Tower."

"Oh no."

"Pop and I went to see Grace and Phil."

"I'll call her tomorrow."

"She's…pretty raw," Frank told his wife as heard Danny's voice in the other room. "Danny doesn't know yet. Just got the last few names a few hours ago. But he did know Sam's partner died."

"Did you want to tell him now?"

"I should wait until after dinner."

"Then put on a better poker face," Mary suggested. "You can't bluff your way through this one."

"Right."

"Sam was here today."

"I think Danny should be the one to tell him," Frank pondered as he looked up and saw Danny standing in the doorway.

"Tell me what?"

Frank looked at his son's expectant expression and that of Linda a few feet away and felt his stomach tighten.

"Is it…family stuff?" Linda asked in concern.

"No. This will be made public tomorrow."

"We just got the list of confirmed NYPD and Port Authority officer deaths."

"Oh no…" Danny whispered as his father's brow furrowed heavily. "Who?" He pushed in haste.

"Amber Williams."

"What? But…I thought she had a day off?" Danny insisted.

"She answered the call like all other off duty officers," Frank reported grimly.

"And…who else?" Danny pushed on with building anger.

"Sam's partner, Jerry Simmons was also confirmed killed when the North Tower fell."

"Does…Sam know?"

"No. Your grandfather and I went and saw Grace and Phil. But…well thought it might be best if you tell Sam."

"This is going to put him over the edge," Danny stated in worry. "His mother too."

"I wish there was an easy way to say all this but there isn't; the names will be released tomorrow about mid-morning. He should hear it from you."

"Me?" Danny asked in shock.

"So that he knows he won't have to face all that grief alone," Frank told his son in a calm tone.

Danny looked at his father in misery as a small lump of emotion formed in his throat. "Amber…"

"I'm sorry."

Danny pulled back into the living room and leaned against the wall as Linda leaned against the opposite wall and looked at him in sorrow. "I told you about Amber Williams right?" He asked; her head nodding a few seconds later.

"I'm so sorry."

"Was hoping for some good news out of all this…not more bad," he groaned as she leaned forward and slipped her hand into his. "Poor Sam."

"I know."

"I have to do something for him…not just tell him but…" his voice trailed off as he looked away and then up at Linda with a tormented gaze. "I have an idea…but I need your help."

"Mine? What do you need?"

* * *

 **A/N:** so I did waffle a bit on Sam's fate but in the end my muse came up with another route so Sam is still with us and hope that's okay! Wanted them to have a heart to heart and of course get some Frank/Henry in there and then some other bonding moments. Hope you all liked it and hmm will Danny's idea work? And how is Linda involved? Hope you're all still with me and please do review before you go!


	12. The Truth Hurts

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 12 – The Truth Hurts**

* * *

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah he thinks it'll be a good idea also," Danny replied softly as he neared Linda's car.

"Still think you should have called for one of those handicapped vans."

"Never gonna happen," Danny shot back as he pulled the door open and then put the crutches to one side and then carefully lowered himself into the front passenger seat that had been pushed back as far as possible. "Glad you don't have a compact car," Danny muttered in sarcasm.

"Thank my mom later for this loaner," she smiled as she got into the driver's seat and then slowly pulled away from the curb. "What do you think he'll say?"

"I think he'll be angry and pissed but…but he needs to know it wasn't his fault," Danny replied with a heavy wince.

"I saw that."

"Linda…I'm fine. Just…a small cramp."

"If you tear those stiches..."

"Not gonna tear them. Just…I need to do this. After that I can go home and sit on my ass and be bored as hell until…until I can get something to do. Don't care what…even if I file parking tickets," Danny gently groaned as Linda tossed him a wry glance. "Sounds sad right?"

"You? Filing parking tickets?" Linda countered and then nodded. "Sounds like you'd have to be really desperate to even want to do any kind of filing – parking tickets or otherwise."

"There's so much clean up and…and yeah I know I'd just be relegated to traffic duty and…and I wanna be a detective not traffic cop," he huffed as they neared their destination. "Sam…I don't know what he wants but after today…he probably wil quit."

"He has to do what's best for him Danny."

"You're right. For him. Not what his mother wants."

"Can't blame her. She doesn't want to spend the rest of her life without anyone that is direct family. She's already a widow."

"Yeah…I know," Danny agreed as Linda brought her car to a stop.

"I'll go get him."

Danny could only curse as he left the crutches in the back of Linda's car and then carefully pushed himself out of the car and rested against the side and waited. A few seconds later Sam's surprised expression appeared in the doorway of his home and the younger man's face lit up as he bounded down the stairs and headed toward Danny.

"Hey man!"

"Hey…buddy," Danny smiled as they clasped fists and gave each other a half hug and then pulled back with two happy smiles.

"So why are you guys here?"

"Well she's here because I can't drive…yet," Danny deadpanned as Linda grinned and nodded. "Busy?"

"Not really why?"

He could have said they were just going for a drive and hang out but he hadn't lied to the younger man yet and felt now wasn't the time to start. "Well…was gonna drive down to Ground Zero and just see what's going on and then…maybe go for lunch or just…hang."

"Danny…"

"I think it'll help us both get some final closure. Come on…just a drive okay? Won't get out unless you want to."

Sam looked back at his house and then caught his mother's gaze as she looked at him through the window, held his gaze for a few seconds and then looked at Danny and slowly nodded.

"How is she?"

"She's...she's better today. I'm still undecided but she's stopped pushing. You didn't call her or anything did you?" Sam smirked as Danny shook his head no.

"Wouldn't want her mad at me," Danny winked before his expression turned a bit more serious. "It's up to you."

"I told myself I'd never go back down there again but…but part of me wants to go down there and just see…maybe it's morbid curiosity."

"Or just being human," Danny commented as his hand gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze. "Come on. We'll get the tough stuff over with and then see if we can't sneak into Yankee Stadium to catch a warm up game."

"Really? Sneak in?"

"Well…my dad knows a guy…" Danny smiled as Sam nodded heartily.

"I hope this works," Linda whispered as her hand slipped into his and she kissed him on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Danny agreed; Sam appearing a few seconds later. "Okay…here we go."

XXXXXXXX

"Need a hand?" Frank asked his father as he walked into the command center as it was now starting to dissolve.

"Just a few boxes to take back to headquarters," Henry commented as he nodded to a stack of boxes against the far wall. "Help me carry them down to the truck."

"We have a bit of shuffling to do…even some of the houses out," Frank mentioned as he grabbed two of the boxes and followed his father out the door and down toward the elevator. "I know some won't be happy but…but we need to have a balance. Don't want any houses to feel less right now."

"They're a big family. They'll welcome their newest members. This isn't a reshuffling on a whim. They'll get it," Henry reminded his son as they reached the first floor.

"How will you do it? Alphabetically or lottery?"

"Either way there will be a few finger wagers," Henry grumbled as he paused. "But I don't care about tongue wagers. To hell with politics," he concluded with a smirk.

Frank was just about to agree with his father when his expression turned serious and Henry couldn't help but wonder if his joke was in bad taste or a tough memory.

"Francis?"

"Is that Linda's car?" Frank asked as his father's gaze followed his and then rested on the object of their current discussion.

"What's she doing down here?"

"I don't know. Maybe she came to…" Frank started and then stopped as he watched Sam get out of the back seat and his son slowly emerge from the front passenger seat. "Damn," he cursed softy as Henry's brow furrowed. "I told Danny he should be the one to tell Sam about his partner and he….he brought him here?"

"Final closure. Some of the FDNY have been down here…you've seen them."

"Danny shouldn't be up and about," Frank huffed as he shoved the box into the back of the dark SUV and then looked at his father with a tense expression.

"He knows what he's doing."

Frank said nothing else in return, merely nodded to his father's words but remained in place a few seconds longer, until Henry told his son the three were adults and they didn't need to interfere.

XXXXXXXX

"I thought I could do this," Sam commented as he looked at the mass of rubble before him that used to be the North Tower. "Just being here…" his voice died out as his eyes remained fixed on the flurry of men in yellow safety vests as they worked to carefully clear out the rubble; the ME's team on standby to carefully extract any body parts for DNA analysis and identification confirmation. "Maybe I was wrong to say I could do this."

Danny slowly shuffled up and stood right beside Sam as his eyes also fixed upon the bustling activity and not let go.

"This…seeing all this up close…it's unbelievable," Sam whispered as Linda hung back.

"Yeah…it is," Danny agreed softly as his brow furrowed and his heart rate started to pick up the pace. "Sam…we can go if you want."

"No…it's okay. I…I gotta see this right?"

Danny nodded and drew his lips into a tight line as Sam looked sideways at Danny in wonder. "Ah hell I'm not a subtle guy so…so here it is. It was confirmed that your partner was killed."

"What? No…not poss…"

"Jerry Simmons," Danny interjected sadly as Sam's eyes instantly welled.

"He went back in?"

"He never made it out. He was higher than we thought," Danny informed him in miserable truth. "I'm so sorry."

Sam turned away as his heart started to race, core heat and fists ball tightly. "Danny…"

"Sorry buddy…I'm so sorry…" he offered as Sam turned to him with dark, watery pools. "Dad told me last night. It'll come out this afternoon but said you'd wanted to know first…no surprises."

"Dead…can't…can't tell my mom…" Sam shook his head as Danny's shoulders dropped and Linda bit her lower lip in nervous agitation. "Why the hell did you bring me here!"

"Because here…here you can scream and shout and swear and do whatever you have to and know you'll be in good company."

"I HATE THIS!" Sam shouted as he pulled away from Danny and headed toward a pile of concrete chunks, dotted with twisted metal.

Danny held his ground and felt his own eyes water as the younger man hung his head and then just asked 'why' a few times before he fell silent.

Sam finally turned back to Danny and then headed back toward him with a tight jaw. "He…was married. Does his wife know?"

"She would have been told last night. Families wouldn't be surprised," Danny replied in a kind, but quiet tone. "I just didn't want you to find out as a surprise and wasn't sure your mom would take the news very well. I'm so…sorry."

With that Danny gave the younger man a hug as he expelled some fluid emotion and cursed everything evil still lurking in the world around them.

"She…she woulda written my resignation for me," Sam gently gasped as he pulled back with a huff and quickly wiped his eyes as he looked at Linda.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered as she hugged him also.

"I know this sucks but…but I just had to tell you and I guess…Sam I'm sorry for bringing you here."

"No…I think it's better," he quickly swallowed and then looked at Danny with a soft defeated gaze. "He died a hero right?"

"Yeah kid he did," Danny answered with a small smile as Sam's expression softened a little. "We can stay as long as you want."

"Can I uh…just go over there a bit? I won't be in the way of the construction guys."

"Sure," Danny assured him and then watched as Sam pulled away and started to take trepid steps toward the North Tower rubble pause and then keep going. "I shouldn't have brought him here. What the hell was I thinking!" He cursed himself as Linda neared him.

"He needed to know the truth and you knew it would hurt. It wouldn't have hurt less if you told him at home or he heard from the TV. It's going to hurt," Linda tried to reason as Danny's gaze remained fixed on the younger man in the near distance.

"Hurts me to see him like this," Danny whispered as Linda nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too."

"Did you uh…get the names of all the officers…killed?" Sam asked loudly as Danny slowly limped toward him.

"Sam…"

"Did you lose anyone…close? I mean I know my partner and I had only been together a few months but…but did y…"

"Amber Williams."

"Who's…that?" Sam asked as he slowly turned around, Linda now at Danny's side.

"Friend. Close…family friend. My grandfather is her godfather. We grew up together…ah hell she babysat me when I was a kid. We're about ten years apart; well she was a bit more. Thirteen but she'd never admit it. She was on a day off when the call came in and she…she answered it. The last call she'd ever answer but she didn't know that."

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Sam offered as Linda's hand tightened around Danny's. "Doesn't it make you angry?" He asked softly.

"So angry that right now I'd like to board a military plane, fly to the Middle East and go hunt the bastard that did this. But that's not my job now."

"I don't know if I can do this Danny. This…this is my beat…our house's turf. Every day I'd have to come here," he huffed as he slowly turned back and cast a somber glance at the rubble. "Every day I'd be reminded of what happened. What I saw… _her_ face. I…I don't even know her name," Sam lamented as his shoulders slumped. "She…died within meters and I…I'll never forget her."

"No…someone is responsible for her death but it's not you," Danny interjected sharply as Sam looked at him. "You are not to blame. A lot of people died and the military is going to find who did this and make them pay but it's not you."

"I'm sorry Amber died."

"Yeah me to."

"Was she…married?"

"She'd say that was complicated," Danny gently smiled. "I didn't bring you here to make you feel worse or even guiltier. I brought you here to help you find some kind of final closure. For me…returning to the scene of a crime if possible, helped to just give me final closure."

"I just…don't know what to do right now."

"You're still on leave a few more days…don't make any decisions right now," Danny assured him. "So…wanna go to Yankee Stadium?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled as he slapped Sam on the back. "Come on…we only have our chauffeur for today."

"Got that right," Linda retorted as the three of them turned to head back to the car. But just before they got there, they heard someone calling out to them and turned back to see a young boy at his father's side rush up to them.

"Hi…uh….this might sound odd but…but we've been coming every say since the towers fell because…because well we're looking for you."

"Me? You were looking for me?" Sam asked as the strange man nodded after pointing to him after he had finished talking. "But…why?"

"You saved my son," the father said as Sam looked down at boy who looked up and nodded.

"I got separated from my father and you pulled me to safety just in time."

"I…I did?" Sam asked in shock. "Are you sure it was me?"

"Yeah. Sam. I remembered you."

"And we've come every day since," the father stated earnestly. "He said you grabbed him by the hand, pulled him to safety and told him in which direction to run and then went back to help others."

"I wanna be a cop like you. Just as brave."

Sam's lips tried to utter a word in response but instead the younger man offered an emotional gasp and tried to swallow.

"Thank you," the father offered his hand for Sam to take. For a few seconds Sam just stood numb and looked at the hand with a distressed expression. However, the son wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and gave him a warm hug before he pulled back with a smile. "Thank you," the boy offered as Sam knelt down to him.

"Thank you," Sam whispered as Danny's eyes gently misted with mixed emotions.

But Danny stood back as he didn't want the family to get him involved as this was Sam's moment and he didn't want to take this away from the younger man – after so much tragedy and bad news, Sam needed this – something to make him feel like his duty was worthwhile, that there was a life worth saving.

XXXXXXXX

"Francis?" Henry questioned as he neared this son as they stood at a good distance but still able to see what was going on in the near distance.

"Mary said that Sam needed Danny but that Danny was good for Sam."

"By bringing him here?"

"By investing time in him," Frank commented as Henry's lips pursed. "Like he's doing right now."

"Well I don't know who that man is but him and his kid have been down here every day."

"They have?"

"Yup," Henry nodded. "Every day. Everyone's asked but he would just say they're looking for someone. We all thought it was someone they lost in the towers but now…now when I see them hug Sam…I think I know who they were looking for. He musta saved one of them."

"Danny said he was wanting to quit the NYPD. This could be the morale boost he needed to stay," Frank mentioned as he looked at his father with a serious expression.

"What else can we do to make sure he doesn't quit?" Henry tossed into the discussion.

"Well….there might be one thing to help them both…"

"What's your plan?"

XXXXXXXX

"Did you…plan that?" Sam asked Danny after the boy and his father were at a safe distance.

"Wish I had," Danny replied with a small frown. "Look around…many down here. Looking for those they lost and maybe those that helped them escape. I wasn't with you as you know so I couldn't have known them."

"I didn't mean…just…well it was what I needed to hear," Sam admitted softly.

"Can't take any credit but I think it's great. We need more good news stories from such a dark day. Come on…let's go have some lunch and just hang out for a bit."

"That sounds great but are you sure you're okay?"

Despite the aching throb in his side and the fact that this legs were tired and he wanted nothing more than to just lie down and sleep, Danny told himself the pain could be dealt with later and this was more important.

"Yeah. Besides…I have my own personal nurse here to take care of me if something happens."

"Man…you two aren't like gonna make out or something are you?" Sam playfully groaned as Danny chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on…let's go relax a bit."

Frank watched the trio finally reach Linda's car and get in and head in the direction of Yankee Stadium. He had gotten a call from the grounds manager, a personal family friend but told him he wouldn't tell Danny and the reverse would also be true after Frank said it was okay and all three could be trusted.

"Come on Francis…we have things to put in motion."

"That we do pop…that we do."

* * *

 **A/N:** alright so…was able to get an update done this week and hope you all liked it. Poor Sam but Danny's plan has worked a little and of course the surprise visit has helped to temper the sorrow. How will their lunch go? And hope you all liked the bit of backstory on Amber (some asked for that – thank you! Always so happy when my dear readers like my OCs) and hope it was okay and you'll hear a bit more about her up next also as Sam and Danny try to process what happened and then move forward. Please do review before you go with your thoughts and thanks so much!


	13. Laying the Past to Rest

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 13 – Laying the Past to Rest**

 **A/N:** A special THANK YOU to everyone who continues to review and support this angsty story for our family! So appreciate your feedback and a special thanks to Lea, Newbie, Kika, Cody, Rachel, Crystal, lili, c-c, Jackie Tess, Cindy, Rosie, Ruby and a few guests – you don't have personal accounts but please know I so love your feedback and appreciate your time to read and review! Okay **EVERYONE** please enjoy this next update!

* * *

"Still can't believe that kid said that…I was brave…he wanted to be a cop because of me," Sam muttered as they sat in one of the top empty press boxes that overlooked an empty Yankee Stadium, his fingers idly playing with a plate of now lukewarm fries.

"Why? You saved his life. And you're a cop. To a kid in a dangerous situation…that's cool," Danny commented as Sam looked at him and he nodded. "Amber that I told you about…when she made her first arrest…damn I was a kid but hearing her describe it…I thought wow that's cool. That's…what I wanna do. I wanna take down the scum and save good people from the bad ones. Still feel that way."

"Didn't you ever think about…you know dying in the line of duty?" Sam mused as his somber gaze drifted toward lower Manhattan and rested on the gaping hole where the twin towers used to stand.

"Could die in a freak car accident right?"

"True."

"I get you're thinking about that now but…ah damn I faced death many times in the Marines but…but I never let it stop me from becoming a cop. Guess I never dwell on it."

"I try not to but…but knowing my beat takes me past her place _she_ died…she and so many others I just…Danny I saw people jumping from the window because….because why? Did they think they could make it or…why?"

"Don't know but maybe they didn't want to die in a fire or just…I don't know kid I don't know but when I start to dwell on that I get depressed."

"Yeah…sorry."

"Don't be but just…dwell on the kid that saw you as his hero," Danny smiled.

"So…how about them Mets…" Sam snickered as Danny offered a mock expression of horror as he threw a fry at Sam's head; Sam chuckled and tossed a fry back.

"So…favorite baseball player?" Danny asked as he changed the subject so something more neutral and friendly; the next few hours concluding the afternoon activities with some enjoyable conversation that the three of them immersed themselves in while watching some of the Yankees getting ready to practice.

XXXXXXXX

Danny gave Sam a warm brotherly hug and then let Linda do the same and then both stepped back as Sam pulled away and slowly walked up the steps to his home and neared the front door. He turned and waved before he disappeared inside his home which allowed Danny and Linda to get back into their car and head for Danny's home.

"I don't know if that helped or not…think he'll just sit and dwell on the tough stuff tonight," Danny commented heavily as they neared his home.

"You don't know that."

"Once he tells his mom about his partner, she'll just…ah I know it's his call but I don't want him to just quit now. But I can only say so much right? Can't force him. In the end…it's his call."

"It is," Linda agreed as she stopped the car in front of Danny's home and then looked at him in sympathy. "You look tired."

"I am. Hate to admit it but I am," Danny stated with a heavy sigh as his hand grasped hers and gave is a squeeze before he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. "We can make out here so mom won't scold us in front of the minors."

Linda could only give him a laugh before they both got out and slowly walked up the path to the front door of Danny's home.

"Danny? Linda? Is that you?"

"Yeah ma, it's us!" Danny called out as Mary's head appeared from the kitchen to look at her son in concern. "We're fine. We had to do it."

"How's Sam?"

"He's raw," Danny replied bitterly as his mother neared and gave him a warm hug. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just go and rest," his mother urged with a gesture toward the living room and then offered them a tender smile.

"I'll be in to help in a bit."

"It's okay. I'll get Jamie and Joe to help me. They should be finished their home work by now. Go and relax with Danny," she directed Linda after she gave her a motherly hug.

Linda wandered into the living room and slumped down beside Danny on the couch, their hands instantly intertwining. "You haven't said much about what you saw."

"You mean did I see people jumping or…them hitting the ground…yeah…at first…I heard the sound and it was like…ah damn Linda it was like someone taking a baseball bat to a huge watermelon and just…smacking it. The sound…I'll never forget it. I turned and saw…" his voice paused as his hand tightened in his as her eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds before her head lolled onto his shoulder. "I just…Sam needs to talk about it…he doesn't need to hear about it."

"Might help him to know he's not alone in what he's feeling," Linda gently suggested as her fingers idly played with his. "How's your side?"

"Tight. I just don't want him to have anything more to be freaked out about. He already has that woman's face…don't want to add to his misery."

"Did you see any of them clearly?"

 _'What the he….oh my…God…' he gasped as his eyes zoomed in on the busted frame of a young woman that had jumped from the firezone above the crash in the North Tower. Or…what was left of her._

"No," he lied. "Just…by the time they hit the ground…Linda…"

"I just don't want you to hold it in."

"Okay," he nodded as he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Will never forget that rumbling sound. It was…worst sound…no maybe the sounds of those…I just want to think about happier times or something happier."

"Like our wedding?"

"More like…the wedding night," Danny grinned as Linda playfully pinched his side. But a few seconds later the two of them closed their eyes and were both whisked into a world of darkness where happy thoughts tried to battle for more of the restful space over the dark thoughts.

For a few hours the happy would win out.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I think this should work and even out all the houses. FDNY will have the biggest task of this. Chief Chan has his work cut out for him."

"He will," Frank agreed as he signed off on the document that pertained to his police precinct and then handed it to his father and offered him a tight lipped smile. "Got a text from Bernie at the stadium. Glad the kids rested there for a bit. Still want to tear a strip off Danny for being that mobile this soon."

"Really Francis?" Henry questioned in mild amusement. "Would you have been so different if you were his age and something major just happened that you had been literally right in the middle of it and unable to sit still about it?"

"Want to spare him from reliving it," Frank admitted with a heavy sigh as he looked at his father in anguish. "He was literally right in the middle of it and when I see that rubble and think of him in the middle of it…I get sick. Can't imagine what he was feeling."

XXXXXXXX

 _'HELP US!'_

 _'WE'RE SUFFOCATING!'_

 _'GET US OUT OF HERE!'_

 _'IT'S GOING TO CRUSH US ALIVE!'_

 _'THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THERE!'_

 _'ANOTHER BODY JUST BURST OPEN ON THE CEMENT!'_

 _'DANNY! HELP ME!'_

"I….ahhhh!" Danny gasped as he awoke a few seconds later and blinked his watery eyes and looked around. But instead of seeing Linda sitting beside him or even on the other couch or chair, his eyes focused on his father and his brow furrowed. "Nightmare."

"Don't doubt it…especially after going down to Ground Zero today."

"What? Mom told you?" Danny groaned as Frank shook his head. "No?"

"No. I saw you and Linda with Sam. I told you you could tell him about his partner but didn't think you'd want to tell him at Ground Zero."

"Yeah…not sure if that was good or not but…but I thought it would just give him final closure and I guess I didn't want to tell him in front of his mom," Danny replied as he slumped back into the couch. "I know he'll tell her tonight and she'll be mad and tell him that he could be next and he'll quit."

"You don't know that."

"No but…but his beat takes him past Ground Zero every day. He… met a small boy today. Some kid whose life he saved and he was there with his dad. He needed to hear that. That he was someone's hero."

"And how were you affected by going back?"

"It was…tough but I'm okay."

"Good then I'm going to give it to you for pushing yourself to be up and about so much so soon after major surgery."

"I'm fine," Danny groaned. "And Linda was there. This was about Sam."

"And right now it's about you. How was today for you?"

"Hell," Danny admitted as his father's brow softened. "Seeing that rubble and…and today was the first time I saw that area where we came out of…talked to a few of the construction guys. They said it was an engineering miracle that that part held when everything else crumbled. But seeing it…damn it was…I didn't tell Sam or Linda. Why? It's my burden right?"

"Linda will soon be your wife and Sam's your friend. You're not indestructible," Frank reminded his son.

"I told him a bit about Amber."

"There's a private service for her this weekend. Something small at the graveside; was her wish. Nothing too major," Frank informed his son as Danny's lips pursed. "The public ceremony for all NYPD will be next Tuesday."

"I hope Sam stays with the force," Danny mentioned absently as he looked at his father in remorse. "You called Bernie right? Is that how we got into Yankee Stadium so easily?"

"I was busy with assignments all day," Frank replied seriously as Danny smirked and nodded.

"To busy make a phone call to an old buddy?" Danny chuckled as Frank offered his son an amused expression. "Well…I think it was a good morale boost after being at Ground Zero."

"I'm glad," Frank stated warmly as he slowly pushed himself upright and then turned to head for the kitchen. But just before he entered he paused and looked back at Danny who looked up in wonder. "You'll stay at home all day tomorrow to rest up."

"But…"

"Doesn't Linda have to work?"

"Damn," Danny gently cursed as Frank nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen. Linda reappeared a few minutes later and rejoined Danny on the couch. "I'm grounded."

"I heard," she smiled as she looked at him in concern. "You look tired."

"Yeah…guess it'll take a few months before I can sleep through the night," he huffed as they heard Joe and Jamie laughing about something in the other room. "At least they'll be at school most of the day."

"Hope you use the quiet time to just sleep if possible."

"They're having a service for Amber on the weekend. Will you be off shift?"

"I'll try to make it work for at least the service," she promised him as the front door opened and Erin appeared.

"Hey," Erin greeted as she neared them and slumped down into the plush chair opposite the newly engaged couple. "Saw the announcement of the NYPD officers who died on the 11th."

"Yeah…" Danny agreed as the conversation turned serious once more. But about fifteen minutes later, Joe and Jamie joined them and it was forced to change to a lighter tone. Dinner was called about twenty minutes after that and despite the tone being a bit serious, all made an effort to keep it on the lighter side and keep the mood on the happier side.

XXXXXXXX

 _'HELP US!'_

 _'WE CAN'T GET OUT!'_

 _'DANNY! YOU PROMISED YOU'D HELP ME!'_

 _'CAN'T…BREATHE…WE'RE BEING…CRUSHED TO DEATH!'_

 _'HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Danny gasped as he awoke in a mild panic as Louie's face appeared and then Linda's and then both disappeared when he was forced to stand on the sidelines and watch the tower fall on top of both of them, silencing their screams.

"Damnn…" Danny cursed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and then groaned when his side started to cramp and he quickly adjusted his position and the cramping subsided. He slowly pushed himself upright and then quietly limped toward the kitchen to get some cold water. Along the way he accidentally kicked the broom and knocked it over and growled when he quickly picked it up and then hoped he didn't wake up anyone. That wish wouldn't be granted.

Just as Danny took a few gulps of the cold water, he turned around and uttered a surprised gasp as he looked at Joe who looked back at him with a small hint of fright.

"Heard someone up."

"Yeah sorry…go back to sleep," Danny told his brother as Joe remained in place. "What's going on?"

"Do you still want to be a cop? After what happened on the 11th and you couldn't save all those people?"

"Yeah I do," Danny assured his brother. "I'd rather be working cases than walking the beat but I gotta do my time and I get that."

"I think I still wanna be a cop. But I don't want to break my leg," Joe offered with a small smirk as Danny ruffled his hair.

"Get to sleep before mom has my ass."

"I'm telling her you said ass."

Danny tossed a small scrubbie at his brother's head before he disappeared into the hallway and back upstairs. Danny downed the rest of the cold water and then slowly made his way back to the spare bedroom and eased himself back down onto the soft surface. "Where is that damn iPod," he huffed as he reached for Jamie's little electronic device and let some music try to lull him into another dark universe. This time it would work and he'd get a few solid hours of rest.

XXXXXXXX

Danny awoke a bit later the next morning, after the rest of his siblings had already left for the day to go to their own specific educational institutions, his father to work, his mother to her volunteer job and his fiancé to her shift at the hospital.

"Anyone home?"

"Just one bored guy," Danny quipped as his grandfather's face appeared and offered him a warm smile before he neared and hugged him tightly. "What's going on?"

"Just dropping something off for Francis for the weekend," Henry told his grandson as he opened the small box.

"Oh damn…is that…"

"Amber's shield," Henry replied in truth as Danny's eyes fixed on the dented NYPD badge in the dusty box. "It uh…was with the part of her body that was found," Henry stated sadly as Danny looked at the anguished expression and felt his own heart droop. "She knew the risks but that's the job. She breathed blue."

"Did you get any fresh resignations?"

"Looking for someone specific?"

"Yeah…Sam Wallace."

"No, why?"

"No just…you wanna stay for coffee or something?" Danny asked with a heavy frown.

"No, I gotta get going. But I'll see you on the weekend."

"And you're getting me a desk job next week right?"

"We'll see," Henry smiled as he shook his head.

"Just like you," Danny countered as Henry took his leave. Danny limped over to the coffee maker and flipped it on before he called Sam just to see how the younger man was doing.

 _"Really? Grounded?" Sam slightly smirked. "That's…funny."_

"Talk about super bored. What are you doing?"

 _"Helping my mom with the back yard. The uh…the funeral for Jerry is tomorrow."_

"Amber's is on Saturday."

 _"Guess it's gonna be a sad weekend."_

"Yeah…" Danny sighed as he rubbed his face. "So…what's going on in the backyard?"

The two of them talked for about an hour before Danny hung up and went to enjoy his breakfast. After that he headed back into the small spare bedroom and tried to get a few more hours of solid rest. This request would be granted. Danny next awoke feeling a bit more refreshed and headed outside into the backyard to enjoy some of the warm afternoon sun.

He wasn't sure Linda would be able to get any time off from work to attend Jerry's funeral but was comforted by the knowledge that she would be at his side for Saturday when they would attend Ambers funeral.

After that Danny headed back inside and enjoyed a few more solid hours of rest and finally awoke feeling refreshed enough to entertain his two brothers' until his mother got home.

XXXXXXXX

"I remember when you first put this uniform on," Mary told her son as she looked at Danny's dress blues with a small smile. "I was happy and scared at the same time."

"I thought about quitting. I just…I can't," Danny explained to his mother as the two of them stood in the quiet room while Frank finished getting ready to leave in the living room. Mary and the children wouldn't be attending Jerry's funeral as Frank, Henry and Danny were going for the reason to support Sam Wallace and of course Jerry's grieving family.

"I know," Mary offered her son a tightly drawn smile as she kissed his cheek. "Give my condolences to Jerry's widow and Sam of course."

"I will."

Danny limped out into the living room and then looked at his father with a tense expression.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Danny nodded as he followed his father out the door and then slowly down toward his waiting SUV. "I told Sam he could come to Amber's funeral but I doubt he will."

"Pass judgement after Saturday has passed," Frank reminded his son as the SUV headed toward Sam's home to pick up the younger man and then head for the funeral service. The two of them chatted casually about what the next few days ahead might hold and Frank's chagrin about Danny pushing himself to do desk duty instead of just fully resting for the rest of his recovery time.

"Hey," Danny called out to Sam as the younger man appeared in the doorway to his home in his dress blues and then headed toward them; leaving the door open.

"Hey," Sam greeted with a friendly smile as he neared the black SUV and stopped. "So…" he paused as his mother appeared in the doorway to his home and all three men turned to look at her. "Is it okay if my mom comes? She…she said she wanted to support me."

"Yeah…course," Danny agreed eagerly as Frank nodded in agreement. "That's great."

"Yeah…yeah it is," Sam also agreed as his mother neared them with a strained expression.

"I hope you all don't mind."

"We don't mind at all," Frank assured her right away.

"I might want to selfishly have my Sam quit this dangerous job but he respected and looked up to Jerry and Jerry…he was a good man. This is the right thing to do."

"It is," Frank agreed as he pulled open the back door and all of them waited for Sam's mom to go inside and then looked directly at Sam. "Time to put the past to rest and look forward to the future," Frank told Sam as he clapped him on the shoulder; Sam looking up with a tender expression. A few seconds later Frank got into the front seat while Sam and Danny lingered for a few seconds outside the black SUV.

He didn't know if after today Sam would actually quit the NYPD but he hoped that before he made any rash decisions, Sam spoke to him first. Monday couldn't come soon enough. But little did he know that when it did, it would also bring with him a few profession altering decisions.

* * *

 **A/N:** So the tough news had been told and now a few tough events to get past. Will Sam stay with the NYPD? What news will Danny hear on Monday? And how will it affect a few lives going forward? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. A New Partnership Emerges

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 14 – A New Partnership Emerges**

* * *

After Jerry's funeral service concluded, Danny slowly limped outside and neared his father and grandfather who both bore somber expressions.

"Glad Sam's mom came," Danny mentioned. "But I wonder if this will make her worry for Sam more than help her see that the force values and supports him."

"Or it might reinforce to her how precious life is and she doesn't want to see her son laid to rest before her," Frank added with a heavy sigh.

"Or that," Danny groaned in sarcasm. "He has so much potential."

"And it won't be wasted," Frank promised as Danny looked up at his father in wonder. But before he could say anything, they watched a pocket of people emerge from the funeral home and head toward them, dispersing in all directions; Sam the only one heading toward them.

"Mom's still inside. She knew more people than she thought," Sam mentioned casually as he stopped beside Danny.

"We're glad she could come," Frank told the younger man in a warm tone. "It's a sad occasion but important for her to know that we're all one big family and we support and take care of our own."

"Yeah…think she sees that. But I think she still wants me to quit. Although…she hasn't mentioned it today," Sam mused as he rubbed his brow. "I told her that I was going to drop by Jerry's house maybe next week and help with a few renovations. I told Jerry's wife, doesn't have to pay me…just something I wanted to do – for him."

"You're a good man Sam," Henry praised as Sam's mother finally appeared.

"Will never get used to funerals."

"Familiar sentiment," Henry agreed as Sam's mother looked at him in distress. "Thank you for coming to support Jerry's family and his partner," he nodded to Sam.

She just offered the eldest Reagan a strained smile before she told Sam she'd wait for him in the SUV.

"Today was tough for her as it was for all of us. She saw you there, not Jerry," Frank reminded Sam in a quiet tone as Danny and Henry slowly got into the SUV. "On the way to your home we'll keep the talk neutral."

"Thank you sir."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Come by Danny's precinct on Monday. He'll be on desk duty and a bit bored. I'm sure he'll like the company."

"But I have to report…"

"Just a quick visit."

"I'll be there," Sam agreed not realizing that when he was there, his career path would be altered forever – in a good way.

And true to his word, Frank ensured the conversation on the way home revolved around anything but what happened on September 11th, Jerry's funeral or Sam's future with the NYPD, so that at least when they reached Sam's home, the mood was lighters for all of them – especially Sam's paranoid mother.

"Can I come to Amber's funeral tomorrow?"

"Course you can," Danny agreed as he gave Sam a smile and watched him close the door to the SUV and then leaned back in the seat and exhaled heavily.

"You're doing the best you can for him," Frank reminded his son warmly.

"But still might not be enough right?"

"Can't force someone's hand," Henry added as they headed for home. Once there Danny headed for his temporary bedroom, changed into a pair of dark sweatpants and tee and headed into the backyard to just relax. But that wasn't to be restful for too long as about an hour later he was pulled from his light slumber by a soft Nerf ball as it hit his head; followed by laughter.

"Goober," Danny groaned as he looked at Jamie's mischievous grin. "You know I can't play dope."

"Yes you can," Jamie insisted as he caught the ball that Danny threw back at him. "You throw and I'll catch," he instructed as he tossed back the soft Nerf football to his brother. "Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah…today was sad. Necessary but sad."

"Why necessary?"

"A funeral is sad but also a necessary part of the grieving process as it helps bring final closure to family and friends."

"Really?"

"That's what dad says," Danny lightly shrugged, making Jamie laugh.

"Will mom still let Joe be a cop?"

" _Let_?" Danny retorted as Jamie nodded innocently. "She'd worry if any of us had high risk jobs. First time I told her I was joining the army…she was…concerned."

"Was she mad?"

"Concerned. She understood and wasn't about to stop me but she voiced her concern. In the end it was my decision but mom's never been one to back down or shy away from telling any of us what she thought."

"I don't wanna be a cop."

"Yeah? What do you wanna be? Garbage man?" Danny teased as he tossed the ball over Jamie's head toward the garbage cans.

"No. A lawyer!"

"Yeah you'd make a good stuffed shirt."

"What does that mean?"

"Daniel, stop teasing your brother," Mary scolded as she neared him with a glass of water and two little white pills. "You should be resting now. Another busy day tomorrow with Amber's funeral."

"I was trying but goober over there woke me up."

"Did not," Jamie protested as he stomped back inside.

"He's just happy to have you home so much."

"Joe's here."

"He always makes time for Jamie but he also has his friends and is busy with planning his after school path."

Danny heard the strain in his mother's tone and instantly looked up.

"No matter the career my children take, I will worry. That's just what a mother does. However…there are some that make a mother worry more than others."

With that she kissed the top of Danny's head and then made her way back inside. With a small sigh, Danny settled back into the comfortable lawn chair, closed his eyes and was able to get a few hours of solid rest, until he'd be called in for dinner.

XXXXXXXX

"Was Linda able to get time off for the funeral?" Erin asked Danny the following day, Saturday morning as they waited in the hallway for the rest of family before they headed for their fallen friend's funeral.

"She was going to try. This week has been nuts…obviously," he added with a small huff as he looked at his sister with a heavy frown. "How's Jack?"

"He's…busy with some project," Erin answered with a small frown. "You look tired."

"Two funerals in two days…" he answered as Erin's brows arched. "I keep trying to force myself to think about Linda and some happier times but I just keep seeing Louie's face and then…just some nameless victim's," he told her in truth.

"How's Sam?" She asked in concern.

"Was pretty raw yesterday. He said he'd try to come today but I won't fault him if he doesn't," Danny told her in truth as the rest of the family joined them in the front entranceway.

"All set?" Frank asked his family who looked at him and nodded a few seconds later and then all slowly filed out of the house and headed for the waiting SUV; Henry already en route to the cemetery. On the drive there, the conversation for the Reagan family is kept as positive as possible, but due to the tone of the day, some tough talk about being killed in the line of duty naturally popped up.

But as soon as they reached the open, park-like setting, the conversation turned toward the family whose service they'd be supporting and how it would affect them all.

"Phil…"

"Grace…"

"Sorry for your loss…"

"Amber was like family…"

Each of them took turns, from the youngest to the oldest, and gave their warmest condolences to the grieving family before they filed down toward the actual gravesite and took their place among the somber attendees.

Danny's misty eyes looked around for Sam; his brow furrowing when he didn't see the younger man. _He just attended a funeral yesterday and is probably emotionally spent…can't fault him,_ Danny's mind inwardly mused as he snapped himself back to reality when he felt someone's hand touch his.

"I can't stay for too long but wanted to be here for the service," Linda told him warmly as her hand squeezed his.

"Did you see Grace and Phil?"

"I did. Hugs to both. Poor Grace," Linda whispered as she leaned into Danny's solid frame. The two of them talk in quiet tones before Danny felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back to see Sam right behind him.

"Hey man," Danny greeted his friend with a brief hug; Linda doing the same.

"Mom didn't want to come. I think two funerals in two days would have been too much."

"Yeah I get that," Danny agreed as a hush started to fall over the gathered crowd. During the service Danny's mind drifted between Amber and Louie; his hand grasping Linda's a few times and taking comfort in her strength as she silently supported him. He had tried to call Louie's widow, Amanda but she wouldn't answer his calls or return his messages. He couldn't fault her as the pain was still so raw for her and her young family and that pained him to his very core.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't go to their home as I need to get home to mom, but I'll see you Monday," Sam told Danny after the service had ended.

"It's okay," Danny assured him as he patted him on the back. "See you Monday."

Danny watched Sam head for his car and then slowly limped beside Linda as she headed back to hers. "Damn stitches are starting to itch," he groaned as they reached it and his hand dropped away from his side.

"They come out in a few days."

"Then I'll be ready for duty?" Danny countered eagerly.

"Yeah maybe if the person is bedridden," Linda replied in sarcasm as she nodded to his healing but still broken leg.

"Funny," Danny deadpanned. "Few more weeks."

"I'll see you later," she told him as she kissed him on the lips and then turned to leave. But before she could fully escape, Danny's hand shot out, captured hers and pulled her back. "I'm just kiddi…" she started only to stop as her eyes locked with his watery ones. "What is it?"

"Do you want me to take a safer job?" Danny asked suddenly as Linda's brows arched. "Today…course it made me think. Dad's words…her father…ah damn, this is just so wrong."

Linda leaned in and gave him a hug; her lips rested by his as she spoke. "Whatever you choose to do, I'll love and respect you for it."

"Linda…"

"You know I don't want to be to blame for making you do something you don't want to do. I could say take a construction job and the first day you start to hate it you'll come home and tell me 'why'd you make me take this damn job'."

"But…" Danny tried to protest as he was quickly silenced by a swift kiss.

"I gotta go. Love you. See you later."

"Right."

Danny watched her leave and remained in place a few minutes while he watched her leave; his brain knowing her words were true – he'd hate doing anything else would blame anyone who tried to get him to take something else and it wasn't what either of them wanted for the start of their new life together.

With that he pulled his phone and texted her: _'I love you and I want Sam to be best man at our wedding.'_ Her response reassured him and he rejoined his family with a bit of a lighter mood. And despite the rest of the day being so emotionally tense and somber, Danny's mind was able to focus on a few more positive moments – his impending wedding and the start to a brand new life.

That night he was able to focus on a few happier moments on the night of their engagement and sleep soundly for most of it.

XXXXXXXX

"Something smells good."

"Grampa's famous pot roast."

"Smells delish."

"Delish isn't a word."

"Daniel, stop teasing Jamie," Mary scolded her oldest son with a huff as Jamie pointed at his brother and laughed.

"I'll set the table," Erin volunteered.

"Joseph, help your sister."

Danny followed his father into the back part of the kitchen where Henry was and offered each of them a glass of scotch.

"Can't wait to get back to work tomorrow," Danny huffed as he took a sip of his drink and then looked at his father in concern. "Been out of commission too long."

"It's not even two weeks," Frank reminded him.

"Still too long. I don't care if I'm pushing a damn pen…just want to be back in the house. How's Tony?" He asked, referring to Anthony Renzulli.

"Since his arm is still healing he's also going to be on modified duties. Apparently there's something that affects all off-duty NYPD officers, not just you."

"You trained us well," Danny grinned as Henry gently smirked. "And since I can't be on the team that's helping track down the bastard responsible, I gotta be doing something."

"Can't argue with that."

"Which is why he's completing his bed rest at work," Frank looked at his father with a frown.

"To the NYPD," Danny raised his glass to the other two male Reagan's.

"To the fallen."

"To the brave."

The three glasses clink, followed by three gulps and then three smiles and nods.

"Let's join the others for dinner."

That night as much as they tried to keep the conversation light and upbuilding for Jamie and Joe's sake, more serious topics came up and they were included along with the adults – Henry always reasoning that a person was never too young to take a stand or make their voice known on issues that mattered. That was the Reagan way. And it would continue for generations to come.

XXXXXXXX

"Finally feel like I can get back to doing something normal today," Danny huffed as his mother appeared in the doorway to his temporary bedroom with a black cane in her hand. "Mom…a cane?"

"Easier than crutches."

"I'll look like Mr. Peanut," he teased as his mother neared him with a small smile. But he took it and gave her a kiss on the cheek a few seconds after she gave him a warm, motherly hug.

"Don't push yourself too much," she told him before she left his room and disappeared from view.

"Yup," Danny whispered as he finished dressing as best he could in his uniform; reasoning it was easier to get dressed at home where he could move around freely, than in the cramped locker room where he'd be more a liability than an asset. "See you tonight ma!" Danny called out as he headed outside and then slowly limped down the walkway to Erin's waiting car.

"Thanks for the ride," he offered his sister about thirty minutes later and then stood before precinct 12 with a tense expression. He wondered if Sam would show up today and what decision he had made regarding his future with the NYPYD.

"Danny Reagan."

"Hey," Danny greeted Anthony 'Tony' Renzulli with a hand clasp and then a friendly hug before both pulled back with happy smiles.

"You know you're not cleared for active duty yet right?" Renzulli said dryly as he nodded down to Danny's leg; Danny smirking as he nodded.

"Yeah but my Gran…I mean the Commissioner cleared me for desk duty."

"Not surprised," Renzulli commented as he slapped Danny on the back.

"What about you? You've been cleared for modified duty."

"Yeah gonna try out a few Sargent duties, roll call and such," Renzulli replied with a small shrug. "Never know…I might like it."

"Yeah I can see you bossing around all the newbies around here," Danny grinned. "I just can't wait for this damn leg to heal so I can get back on the beat…do my time and get my Detective shield."

"Surprised you didn't pull those strings with your friends in higher places," Renzulli teased.

"Oh I tried," Danny deadpanned as he looked past Renzulli and let his eyes widen; Renzulli's eyes following Danny's to see what had captured his attention. "Sam!"

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted as he extended his hand to Renzulli. "We met on the morning…of the 11th right?" He asked as his tone started to die to a quieter pitch.

"That's right. Are you working with us today? Helping to fill in a few gaps?" Renzulli inquired as Sam's brow furrowed heavily.

"I uh…I'm here to talk to Danny."

"Ah," Renzulli smiled as they watched Sargent Sid Gormley as he headed toward them.

"Alright, team meeting in the big meeting room. We're going to tie in live with Police Headquarters," Gormley informed them.

"I guess I should go," Sam stated in haste.

"No. You should stay," Gormley told Sam who looked at Danny in shock.

"What's going on?" Danny asked in wonder as they all slowly headed toward the meeting room.

"Think they're going to talk about a few shuffles to even out the houses," Gormely replied as Sam looked at Danny with a heavy frown and then asked him to wait a few seconds.

"Danny I gotta talk to you."

"Let's just wait until after this okay?" Danny replied in haste as everyone filed past them. "Let's just see what they say."

"But I should be at my house for the changes."

"You'll not make it if they are doing this right now at all houses. Just wait until it's over and then call your house."

"Okay."

The two of them made their way into the crowded meeting room while the TV monitors came to life and Henry Reagan's face came onto the screen, flanked on either side of him by all the district NYPD police chiefs – his father included.

 _"Morning everyone," Henry's firm voice came over the somewhat scratchy speakers as he went on to give a small speech about the fallen on September 11, 2001 and then thank the hard working efforts of those that helped with the horrific aftermath that included helping the ME's office with collection of body parts to help grieving families get closure._

 _After that he went on to explain that because of the terrorist attack on the 11_ _th_ _some houses were now unbalanced with staff and he had decided to reshuffle some officers of various ranks to different houses to help balance the numbers and make sure one house didn't feel that it was burdened with heavy overtime while others just had regular shifts to cover._

 _"Therefore I have provided the chief of each home and their subsequent Sargent's the list of all the changes and those will be handed out this morning. To keep things fair we did the shuffle alphabetically. I know this is a tough time for all of us and the last thing I wanted was to break apart friendships and partnerships that have been built over many years but I have faith that each of you will realize that the whole organization is hurting right now and we're all brothers and sisters in blue and will help make this transition as seamless as possible. Please see your Sargent before you leave this meeting to see if you have a new assignment and where. Thank you all for your time and cooperation."_

Henry's face faded to black and as soon as the regular screen resumed, silence followed suit as each NYPD officer in Manhattan tried to comprehend what just happened.

"I know this might not be easy but it wasn't an easy decision for the top brass to make," Gormley started as he held up the list. "I hope you all want to help with this but at the same time if someone wants to refuse, please do so in writing and it'll be considered."

"Wow that's…something," Sam's voice trailed off as one off the officers next to Danny got a handout of the list. "And I…what?"

"What, what?" Danny interjected.

"Sam Wallace…that's me but…"

"What's going…oh," Danny's voice trailed off as he and Sam traded surprised looks. "You've been transferred…"

"To precinct 21. That's…here…." Sam's voice paused as a small smile started to form. "I'll be here at the same house as you."

Danny's lips just offered a wide grin as now knew what his father's words meant :

 _"I hope Sam stays with the force," Danny mentioned absently as he looked at his father in remorse. "You called Bernie right? Is that how we got into Yankee Stadium so easily?"_

 _"I was busy with assignments all day," Frank replied seriously as Danny smirked and nodded._

"Assignments…" Danny smirked as he shook his head.

"Danny?" Sam looked at him in wonder. "You knew about this?"

"No…but," he smiled as he clapped Sam on the back. "But...you can't quit now…what'll I do for a partner?"

"What? Me? Your partner?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So not sure how things are done with NYPD changes so took some 'fiction' liberties and since we don't know much about Danny's early partners I hope this change is liked by you all! Some sad moments with the funerals but tried to get a mix of Danny with Sam/Linda and his family and hope you all liked this update and please do review before you go (and would love your thoughts on how things play out up next with these new changes). Thanks everyone!


	15. Steps toward the Future

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 15 – Steps toward the Future**

 **A/N:** Hope everyone is still liking this story and as always I want to extend to you all a bi heartfelt THANK YOU to all who have supported so far and my apologies to those that have given up. To everyone reading please do enjoy!

* * *

 _"No just…" he smiled as he clapped Sam on the back. "But...you can't quit now…what'll I do for a partner?"_

 _"What? Me?_ Partner?" Sam stammered as Renzulli neared them. "Really?"

"Why not?" Danny grinned. "So…acting Sarge," Danny smiled as he clapped Renzulli on the back. "Figured you were better a general than a soldier."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Renzulli shot back dryly as Danny grinned. "Guess Gormley will be busy with Chief's business for a while yet."

"Well they picked the right man for the job," Danny stated confidently.

"Officer Wallace. Welcome to Precinct 21," Renzulli offered his hand.

Sam looked at Renzulli and then Danny but words failed to escape his lips for a few tormented seconds. However, panic set in a few seconds later when he finally found his voice and blurted out…"I can't do this," and turned to leave.

"I got this," Danny told Renzulli who stood dumbfounded in the middle of the busy hallway. "Sam!" Danny called out as he tried to hurry after him as fast as his broken leg could take him. "Come on man…a little sympathy for a cripple…" he called out and then slightly smirked.

Danny's self-deprecating words made Sam stop just as he reached the entrance of the precinct and turn back to Danny with a pleading expression.

"Cripple isn't PC. It's handicapped," Sam stated dryly as Danny offers a small smirk. "Danny…I…I can't stay here…"

"But you're not by Ground Zero right? That's gotta make it better?"

"Did you…do this?"

"I did not. I might have mentioned to dad that it was hell for you to think about going past ground zero every day but in the end I know that might sound selfish because so many might have the same thoughts so…maybe it was a lottery or maybe he has a soft spot for you. I don't know for sure but I don't think you should quit until you try my beat," Danny ended with a positive tone.

Sam looked at him with a soft frown as his head slightly shook. "I uh…damn I've been so blinded by own misery and pain I forgot…no that sounds…course others have suffered and if they can do it…I should be able to also right?"

"You can always transfer back when you feel you're ready. Our house lost a few brothers so if you do leave, the PC will just have to find someone to take your place."

"True," Sam stated in agreement. "Partner?"

"Yeah, if you want. I have a few years under my belt so I can take on a rookie if I want to be a TO. Would look good on my resume," Danny grinned as Sam couldn't help but smile. "I'm on desk duty for another few weeks but I'll tell Renzulli to go easy on you and then…if you want, you can come and work with me."

"Really? You'd do all this for me?" Sam asked with a small frown.

"I want to help you succeed in this business because I know you can. And if you say no…well I know where you live," Danny winked as Sam gently chuckled. "Your call. Don't know what your mom will say but…"

"She said this morning that I need to do what I want to do…not what she wants me to do because she doesn't want to be to blame for my disappointment. I gotta do that on my own. I did come here wanting to quit…mostly to keep her happy despite what she said but now…now I wanna stay."

"You're a good man Sam Wallace," Danny commended as they clasped fists. "Now come on…let's go and talk to the Sarge and see what happens next."

"Okay."

The two of them headed back into the assignment room; both of them anxious to find out what the day ahead would hold for them. But no matter what…it was now full of hope and promise. While Sam talked to Gormley, Danny pulled away, took out his phone and called his fiancé.

 _"Danny? What's going on? Everything okay?"_

Danny looked at Sam and Gormley talking calmly and Sam seeming less tense and actually nodding and smiling and felt his own inner contentment start to rise. "Yeah…everything's great. Just wanted to tell you about my new partner."

 _"You're not cleared for active duty…unless you're chasing guys in a coma."_

"Ha ha," Danny deadpanned in sarcasm. "Don't you want to know who it is? Sam."

 _"What? Really? How'd you pull that?"_

"Me?" Danny chuckled as he leaned against the wall and felt a bit more tension start to dissipate. "When are you off shift?"

 _"Seven. I'll see you tonight."_

Danny hung up and then called his father, who as expected wasn't surprised, but rather was pleased that his son was happy and that some more positive things came out of such a dark and horrible situation. With that Danny slowly made his way back into the chattering melee – the rest of the day going by a lot faster than all of them expected.

XXXXXXXX

The houses were given a few days to make all the necessary adjustments but by the end of the week, everyone was, if they hadn't already were ready to start on Monday in their new assignments in their new permanent homes. Sam had told his mother that he had been given a new assignment, one that would team him with his new friend Danny Reagan and would put him in a part Manhattan that didn't directly have 'Ground Zero' on his beat. Shen she saw that he was comforted by that, she too was comforted by it at least somewhat and that's what she told him. In the end it was his decision and in that moment she couldn't have known that she wouldn't lose him in the line of duty but that he'd go on to become one of the cities most respected Police Chiefs and retire with a distinguished career and family legacy that would include some of his own blood entering the ranks.

XXXXXXXX

"How was the first week parked at a desk?" Frank asked Danny as the two of them lingered in the living room before family dinner Sunday evening.

"Boring as hell," he groaned with a small smile as Frank offered his son a contented glance. "But better than just sitting at home doing nothing. Two more weeks…I keep telling myself that. Sam is excited and nervous."

"Who did Sid pair him with for the two weeks?"

"Jackson."

"Excellent," Frank agreed as he looked at Danny's grimace. "Danny?"

"No I just…I wish I was out there already," he admitted with a heavy sigh. "I know it's coming but Monday…everyone starts their new assignments and I'm just…stuck doing boring filing."

"Detective Graham has asked for an extra set of eyes for a few cold cases. Just to review evidence and I thought you might want to give him a hand."

"Really?"

"Really. You'll be working with a few others but at least it's better than…filing."

"Who are the others?"

"Newly appointed Detective Anthony Abetemarco and first year detective Chloe Jones."

"Sounds solid. Thank you."

"It's about rebuilding but it's also about making sure that those helping us to rebuild have a sense of belonging and purpose. I'm glad Sam is staying."

"Me too," Danny agreed. "I think he'll make a great cop long term."

"So do I," Frank nodded.

"Does this mean…I'll make detective sooner?"

"Don't push your luck," Frank tossed back with a smile as Danny nodded and grinned.

"I'll get there."

"Who are you going to bribe along the way?" Erin added as she entered the room and neared them.

"Anyone I have to," Danny countered as Erin plunked down onto the couch beside him. "How was court today?"

"I remember when I was Jamie's age and dad said he had a trip to the courts and I thought…wonder if I'll be bored but now when I go on these trips, I picture myself at the desk, or standing before the witness and asking the questions," Erin mused as Frank looked at his daughter proudly.

"You'll be there sooner than you know it."

"A bet…see who gets theirs first?" Danny winked at his sister as Erin just rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Law school takes a bit longer than beating a few baddies over the head with your baton."

"Yeah but beating those baddies can be fun," Danny grinned widely as Frank's smile drooped and Danny chuckled.

"Who's beating who with what?" Jamie asked as he neared the adults with an innocent expression.

"You…with my cane," Danny snickered as he playfully swatted his youngest sibling on his arm.

"Dinner time!" Mary's voice called out before anymore hi-jinx could ensue. They all slowly got up and all headed to the table and sat down; Linda able to join them this time. And this time the conversation wasn't as heavy as it had been the past few weeks and instead focused on the new changes in Precinct 21 and some upcoming wedding plans – an even that that brought smiles all around.

"I think a spring wedding will be so amazing," Erin praised as Danny and Linda traded sweet smiles and a toast was raised to the happy couple.

XXXXXXXX

"You've been quiet since dinner ended," Linda commented as they sat outside on the deck couch, overlooking the back yard where Joe and Jamie were playing some basketball. "Is a spring wedding still…okay?"

"What? Oh yeah…spring is going to be great," Danny replied somewhat absently as his fingers clutched hers a bit tighter.

"And did you ask Sam?"

"Was a bit distracted by the events of this week but I will. Its just…ah nothing."

"Come on…tell me," Linda prodded.

"During my lame ass filing this week…I…I had to file a few…ahh…" he huffed as he rubbed his face and then shook his head. "So many lives shattered on September 11th. A couple…they were hoping to use the top of the North Tower for their wedding reception. Never happen now. They were there that morning. Saw their pictures…then I saw them dying together and it…"

"Danny…" Linda's voice broke as she leaned in closer and his allowed his body to revel in the warmth of hers; gaining strength from it.

"Yeah just…can't imagine what they were thinking."

"I don't know…don't want to know but…well as sad as this is at least they were together. Thank you for telling me," she sighed as his hand squeezed hers tighter. "So…want some happy news?"

"Please."

"I booked that small pavilion in the Park."

"Really? That's great," Danny told her with a smile. At first it was tense but after what he just told her she couldn't fault him for feeling somewhat apprehensive but knew it wasn't for them specifically – it was the feeling that one couple would never get to revel in their happy day while they would. "Linda…"

"I get it now. Your mood. I'm glad you told me."

"Second tour…one of our guys said it was strength to just hold it all in and shield your family from all the crap we face and blah blah blah…captain said that was wrong and it was strength of character to share your fears with someone you love…and when you do you'd know if they'd build you up or make you feel worse. You build me up."

Linda's eyes instantly watered as she looked up with a tender gaze and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll always try to build you up," she promised as her fingers tightened around his and his mind and heart reveled in her quiet strength. "Should we talk guest list?"

"Can we elope?" Danny retorted dryly as she offered a soft giggle as her head returned to its original resting place on his shoulder. He planted a kiss on her head and the two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments, watching Joe and Jamie finish their game and then head inside; the two of them just cherishing their alone time together.

XXXXXXXX

"Officer Sam Wallace reporting for duty."

Danny looked up to see Sam before his desk and gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite. "First day…welcome."

"Thanks. Kinda…nervous."

"Yeah me too."

"You? But…why?"

"These detective guys…yeah just am so…ah no big deal."

"So…after work, do you wanna get a beer or something?"

"I'd love to but…how about tomorrow? Gotta be somewhere right after shift today," Danny replied; his mind already made up to ask Sam to be his beset man.

"Ground Zero?" Sam asked with hesitation.

"No. Somewhere that…"

"Welcome Officer Wallace."

Sam quickly turned to see Frank approach and quickly stood too attention. "Thank you sir," he answered warmly as he shook Frank's hand. "Okay well…I gotta go. See you tomorrow Danny."

"Yeah."

"Seems happy on his first day."

"Hope it lasts," Danny replied to his father.

"Detective Graham is assembling his team."

"Already? Keener," Danny smirked in sarcasm as he slowly stood up and steadied himself before his father with a small frown. "Thanks for this…was about to go a bit stir-crazy just filing."

"Just don't get too many ideas."

"Me?" Danny shot back with a wink as Frank just shook his head and watched his son take his leave.

"What's up boss?" Gormley questioned as he stood by Frank's side.

"New beginnings," Frank commented as Danny disappeared into another part of the precinct and Frank turned to his top Sargent with a nod. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Danny slowly made his way to the area where the detectives worked and felt his heart rate starting to gain a bit more speed. He told himself this was good practice as this – this department – this team is where he wanted to be sooner, rather than later.

The seasoned, Detective Victor Graham, looked up as Danny slowly limped toward him and offered him a somewhat grizzled smile.

"Welcome Officer Reagan."

"Thanks."

He offered a nod to the other two as he approached. "Detective Anthony Abetemarco and the newest Detective to join the team Chloe Jones."

"Hey," Danny greeted as he slowly eased himself down into a nearby chair.

"Alright, let's get right down to business. Top brass is putting some pressure on my ass to close two cases," Detective Graham started as he handed them each a file. "Case notes. Give you all an hour to dissect them and find what our field guys can follow up on. No matter how small. Let's get some closure to these."

Danny quickly opened the file and started to devour the information before him; his mind repeating the mandate 'do well in this role…prove yourself in this role…' so that when it came time to apply for his Detective shield he'd have even a small track record that he'd hope would give him a bit of a leg up on other applicants.

 _Okay so…what aren't we seeing here?_

And as he started to immerse himself into his temporary role, he pushed aside Sam's first day and his special call to the back of his mind, where they'd wait to resurface later.

* * *

 **A/N:** so wanted to have a brief cameo from another familiar face b/c I'm a big Anthony fan! Fleshing out a few more details for Sam's first few days at Danny's house, Danny drawing even closer to Linda with a few more tormented confessions and Danny's new temporary team. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. A Future Glimpse?

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 16 – A Future Glimpse?**

* * *

"For a slow moving fella you did pretty good today," Detective Anthony Abetemarco teased Danny as they neared the end of their first day of temporarily working together.

"Hopefully you mean mobility-wise," Danny quipped in return as the two of them slowly walked down the office toward the locker rooms; Anthony handing him a hearty chuckle. "How you like working these cases?"

"Great. Like the heavy stuff," Anthony replied seriously as they paused outside the area Danny would detour into. "You wanna follow in your old man's steps?"

"Top Brass? Ah maybe…didn't want to be a beat cop for too long but gotta do the time right?"

"That's it. I'd like to work in the DA's office one day… you know help them put away scum for life."

"Good goal. Alright man gotta run. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah you too."

Danny slowly limped toward his locker with a somewhat weary sigh and yanked the door open with a bit more added zeal. Despite the fact, that much like last week he was parked at a desk, his mood was already different after one day – it was more upbeat and positive. Having his Detective shield is what he wanted more than anything and having worked on a few cold cases even for a few hours only served to fuel that fire. He was actually excited to be working with the new temporary team for the next two weeks.

However, he now also felt an obligation to Sam so told himself that while he was still a beat cop, he'd train Sam to be the best beat cop he could make him and then when it came time to move on would feel confident that Sam would be in a position to train someone new.

That settled his anxious mind somewhat as he slowly made his way outside and then into a waiting cab. He told himself as clumsy as he'd be, he could probably drive himself but he was somewhat nervous and didn't want to take any chances of hurting himself or someone else.

As he neared his destination, he had tried to rehearse what he'd say but as soon as the cab stopped, he paid and got out – his mind went black. "Ah hell….they're just firefighters," he mused as he slowly made his way toward the entrance of the Firehouse.

Two of the firefighters working outside on the one of the large trucks look up as Danny approached and stopped working until he was within comfortable speaking distance.

"Can we help you?"

"Yeah…is Stanley here?"

"Jones, yeah hold on," one of them replied as the other was heard to bellow…"Jones! Visitor!"

Danny could only smirk as he watched a somewhat familiar face appear in the near distance. He had debated on bringing Sam with him but as much as he enjoyed the younger man's company, this was something he had to do just for him – this house saved his life and that was something he just had to acknowledge in private.

"Hey can…hey I know you…but…"

"Yeah…Danny," Danny offered his hand as a few curious onlookers watched in wonder.

"Danny…Stanley Jones. Danny…?"

"Uh…Reagan," he muttered in an undertone as he looked around before uttering it a tone that only Captain Jones could hear.

"Re…oh," Stanley nodded as Danny shot him a look that he didn't want a big deal made about who his family was.

"I just came to say thank you. You and your team….you saved my life and I had to come and say thanks. Nothing formal…sorry. Just…me saying thanks."

"You're welcome," Stanley acknowledged as he gently clapped Danny on the back. "Say we're…just about to have dinner…did you want to join us?"

"Just…Danny?"

"Just…Danny," Stanley assured him with a smile.

"How are the guys?"

"We lost a few so…trying to cope," Stanley explained as the two of them made their way into the belly of the firehouse. "How about your house?"

"Yeah…a few also. Not like you guys though. Damn…you lost a lot of professional family."

"We did. But…what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed as he entered the strange environment; instantly feeling all eyes on him. "So…"

"Listen up guys!" Stanley Jones voice instantly commanded attention which forced everyone to give him their full attention. "This is Danny…we saved his ass on 9/11 and he's here to say…"

"Thank you," Danny interjected with a somewhat sheepish as he offered them all a wave. "You guys do an amazing job and uh…sorry for your losses and yeah…thank you. I'm alive because of this house. So yeah…thank you."

A friendly round of applause is heard after Danny stopped talking and then he slowly made his way toward the waiting table and eased himself down. Of course his last name didn't remain a secret for very long but he tried to downplay it as much as possible and just recounted the way the heroic members of the firehouse helped him and the 13 others.

"And this is…from Ethel," Stanley held up a handmade blanket and handed it to Danny. "Well…one of them. Remember Ethel?"

"She kept me awake…well for almost all the time."

"She's a real character," Stanley recounted with a chuckle as one of the other firefighters handed Danny a plate of homemade food.

When he first walked into the firehouse he was nervous and his anxiety was at an all time high but now, after he sat with the friendly firefighters his agitation was all but gone. And when he and Stanley Jones walked toward the front of the firehouse, he had made a few new friends and his agitation – vanished.

"You're welcome in my house any day," Stanley extended his hand that Danny took and clasped firmly.

"Likewise," Danny agreed as their hands remained clasped a few seconds before Danny pulled away with a smile and nod. He got into the cab and headed for home with a happy smile and contented heart.

"Danny is that you?"

"Yeah ma it's me!" Danny called out as he entered his home and then slowly made his way toward the back where the informal kitchen setting was located. All eyes looked up, including his father and silent questions were instantly asked. "I was…visiting the house that pulled me out."

"Glad you went," Frank praised his son who eased himself down beside his Joe, opposite his sister and Jamie. "We were just talking family vacation ideas."

"Really? What's top of the list?"

The friendly banter that ensued helped Danny end his already eventful day on an even brighter note and that night, the first night in weeks…he slept through and woke up mostly rested. The healing process was well underway.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Danny! How was the first day doing your future job?" Sam teased as he neared Danny the following morning.

"Actually interesting. One of the things I looked at yesterday one of the detectives is going to look at today. Wish I was in the field with them today but its all good. How about you?"

"Yeah good…interesting first day. Was odd. I miss Jerry and for a few moments found myself comparing him with my new partner but didn't tell Officer Jackson."

"Ah even if you did, Don wouldn't get mad at you. He'd totally understand. You wanna grab that beer after shift?"

"Yeah. We can swap more stories."

"Deal," Danny nodded in agreement as he watched Sam turn and head toward the rollcall room and felt a small sense of pride start to cover him. He felt inside that he had met a kindred spirit, who, despite some initial fears after surviving such a horrific experience, had true blue in his blood and wasn't about to quit. He remembered the words Sam told him that he did come there to quit, but something inside told him that those were just words and at the end of the day, Sam would remain with the NYPD.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny turned to see detective Anthony Abetemarco head toward him with a casual smile. "Morning. Ready to go kick some ass?"

"Always ready," Anthony replied hastily as the two of them slowly headed toward the Investigations area. "Was escorting a lowlife to court today and ran into your sister. She says she wants to work for the DA's office."

"She wants to be DA someday," Danny stated frankly as Anthony smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And you wanna be detective."

"More than anything," Danny confessed with a heavy frown.

"Don't think it'll take too long," Anthony confirmed. "Good eye for those extra comments in that Miller case."

"Guy sounded like a punk. Someone needs to drop him off a ledge or something," Danny grumbled as Anthony just laughed.

"I'd happily volunteer if it was legal."

"Ah legal," Danny grinned as Anthony snickered.

"You guys are too much," veteran detective Victor Graham welcomed Danny and Anthony as they neared the small coffee stand. "What'd ya do? Wait outside until the doors opened?" The older man quipped.

"Eager to get to the baddies," Danny retorted as Victor's salt and pepper brows arched as he looked at the brace on Danny's leg and his cane. "Well I can always drive."

Victor offered what sounded like a scoff as he filled his mug and headed back to his desk. "Top brass would have my ass if I let that happen."

"Next week brace will be gone…just the cane and a small limp."

"To show what to our baddies? The NYPD is an equal opportunity employer," Victor deadpanned as Danny shrugged. "We'll see about driving next week and that means if I do allow it, you'll be parking your ass in the driver's seat and playing chauffeur. But for now…we have work to do."

"Alright! Let's do it!"

Victor could only offer Danny's enthusiasm a small chuckle as the team assembled and the same case from the day before was opened. Victor dispatched Anthony and Chloe into the field to track down who Danny said would be their elusive but prime suspect for the cold case should be.

"And I'll just…wait here," Danny grumbled.

"Come on Reagan…move your ass…you're with me," Victor invited Danny who looked at him in shock. "Whadda they gonna do? Fire me?" Victor stated in sarcasm as Danny neared him. "You'll just park your ass in the passenger seat and do nothing else. Got it?"

"Copy that," Danny grinned as he eagerly complied. He grabbed the field notes and hurried after his current, temporary supervisor.

"So a little blue bird told me that you want to be one of my team."

"Soon as I can sir," Danny replied earnestly as Victor smirked.

"Tell me about some of your career highlights."

XXXXXXXX

For Danny Reagan, just staying put wasn't in his blood and today was no different.

 _'I'm go in there and just shake down Jonny a bit. Wait here. If you see him run, you call for backup. Do not engage. Understood?'_

 _'Understood.'_

 _'Backup piece is in the glovebox. Don't even go there.'_

He knew he had to just wait in the car but as soon as he heard voices raised his body naturally followed the first physical instinct – get out and get ready to help. However, with his leg brace, he was stymied as soon as he got out of the unmarked police cruiser and was forced to stand by the front passenger door with his finger on his radio's call button.

 _Just relax…Detective Graham is a pro and gonna come out any second and…_

But before he could finish the thought, a shot rang out inside the house which forced him to instinctively duck and then instantly call for backup. A few seconds after he got off the phone with dispatch, the door bust open and a large flustered man in a ratty plaid shirt barreled toward him. _Get the gun!_ His brain commanded as he twisted around, yanked open the glovebox and would deal with Graham's wrath later.

"STOP POLICE!" Danny shouted as the large man kept coming. Just as his finger eased back on the trigger, he heard Graham shout out to him.

"REAGAN! WE NEED HIM!"

Danny inwardly cursed as he prepared to shoot at the man's incoming leg but he misjudged the time just as the large frame neared his. He tried to fire off a shot, which only caught the charging man in the side but didn't stop him. With only seconds to spare, Danny grabbed his cane and tried to clip the large man in the jaw. The suspect's frame slammed into Danny's which made him slam backward into the side of the car and gasp painfully.

"Ass…" Danny huffed as he punched the man in the gut; his fist connected with the gunshot graze which made him curse and send his fist toward Danny's jaw; clipping the lower part. With his injured leg planted firmly on the ground, Danny brought up his uninjured knee toward the mans groin which forced him to cry in pain and stumble backward into Detective Victor Graham's waiting grasp.

"Scumbag! You're under arrest!" Graham hissed as he spun his suspect around, slammed him onto the hood of the police cruiser and get the cuffs on him while Danny, who had recovered the backup gun, kept it trained on the suspect until backup had arrived – which was only a few seconds later.

Victor told a few more things to his suspect before he handed him over to be booked and then looked at Danny with a cross expression.

"I called for backup," Danny insisted as Victor's lips pursed.

"And not to engage?"

"Bastard ran right for me. What would you have done?"

Detective Graham was unable to answer as he knew Danny had him – he would have done the exact same. It was in his blood to just react, to try to end a crime in progress if it was within your power to do so.

"Get your ass back in the car," Victor growled as Danny slightly grinned. "You got him but that is not going in my report. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," Victor nodded as they both got into the car. "But…good job. You'll make detective on your own merit in no time," he briefly conceded as Danny's grin remained.

XXXXXXXX

 _"And you just stayed in the car right?"_

"Course," Danny replied as he waited for Sam's shift to end. "Did I say I cracked the case?"

 _"Want me to tell you how many times?" Linda tossed back as Danny chuckled. "Don't let it go to your head."_

"Was a good feeling though. Only a few days. Damn this is what I want."

 _"You'll get there. Gotta run. Love you."_

"Love you too. See you tomorrow."

Danny hung up and then leaned back against his locker and let his mind drift back in time.

 _'Good call on that Reagan. That bastard was a key suspect. He'll be processed and pressed for further information on another case.'_

 _'Any way I can fast track here?'_

 _'Oh I think you'll be here sooner rather than later.'_

"Yes!" Danny joyfully whispered to himself as he recalled the feeling as he watched Anthony and Chloe drag the suspect from the back of their car and head toward them; Victor asked a few other questions and that was it. He was just some additional help so didn't participate in the formal takedown but it felt good just to be there to see another baddie put behind bars.

"Danny?"

"Hey yeah…sorry lost in thought," Danny grinned as Sam neared him.

"Good day?"

"Great day! Tell you about it at the bar. Let's go."

They reach the busy Irish bar about twenty minutes later and seat themselves in a booth near the back as the bar stools weren't comfortable enough for Danny's recovering leg.

"So tell me how you solved the case," Sam started with a smile as Danny arched his brows. "Well you did right? Had to prove yourself."

"Damn you know me well," Danny scoffed as Sam offered a proud smile. "Okay so…" he started into the case details and what led him to his correct conclusion. He had to leave out part of the takedown as he had disobeyed an order and didn't want to get Victor Graham in trouble but he had to admit it was a great day.

"Can't get any better," Sam smiled as he clinked the top of Danny's beer bottle.

"Well…okay but I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What do you need?" Sam replied casually.

"Be by best man?"

"WHAT…?" Sam stammered as Danny nodded and grinned. "Really? Me?"

"Yeah…you," Danny smiled and confirmed. "Would be proud to have you stand beside me."

"Wow…" Sam paused before he nodded a few seconds later. "I would be honored," Sam told him in truth. "So tell me the details."

* * *

 **A/N:** So happy that so many were so happy to see Anthony in here b/c I love his character also! A future mention to the DA's office hehe (gotta keep that canon!) and then some Detective Danny in action b/c hey…he can't just sit around and do nothing! Hope you all liked that and of course Sam's reaction to Danny's favor. So please do review before you go and thanks so much and hope you're all not getting bored!


	17. Reporting for Duty

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 17 – Reporting for Duty**

* * *

"I know you read the book and know the rules but I'm gonna give you a bit of TO advice," Renzulli started in a low tone as he and Danny stood in the quiet roll-call room early Monday morning, two weeks later.

"TO…sounds so official."

"Yeah the detective duties are gonna halfta wait until it becomes official," Renzulli huffed. "How was it anyways?"

"It was…yeah it was great. It's where I wanna be," Danny admitted readily.

He had concluded his temporary tenure with Detective Graham and his squad on a high note, helping to close two more cases and even got to put his name on one of the arrests – by the book.

 _'You were a real asset to my team Reagan,' veteran Detective Victor Graham thanked Danny Friday after his final shift with his department. 'You were a bit eager out of the gate but with some fine tuning you showed real promise. You'll get that Detective shield in no time.'_

 _'Thank you. These two weeks were great. This is where I wanna be. I know I gotta do my time but as soon as I can I'm submitting my application.'_

 _'I'm sure whoever's team you end up assigned to you'll be an asset. Just remember…keep that temper in check a bit. I get it…some of those guys deserved to get their asses kicked but that can also come back to bite you in your ass in the way of a police brutality charge. Good lucky Danny.'_

 _'Thanks,' he stated as he shook Graham's hand and then turned back to the small team to say his final 'bye's before he left. 'Take care Anthony.'_

 _'Yeah, you too. Who knows…maybe someday we'll end up working a case together.'_

 _'Would like that,' Danny nodded as he shook the friendly Italian's hand. 'And if you ever need someone to kick down a few doors…don't hesitate to call.'_

 _Anthony just offered him a hearty chuckle as they both traded friendly smiles. 'Take it easy Reagan.'_

 _'Yeah, you too.'_

"Reagan…you still with me?"

"Still here."

"Okay, I know you like to bend the rules a little and I let a few things slide but we want these guys trained properly. Sam is a great cop and we want him to become better."

"Trust me Sarge," Danny interjected as he clapped Renzulli on the shoulder before he continued. "I want that also. I'll do my best to keep my temper in check but if someone pushes me too far…you know I'm gonna get the job done."

"Just…get it done…by the book," Renzulli reminded him in exasperation as Sam neared them with an exuberant grin. "Too early for a smile that bright Rookie."

Danny offered Renzulli a dry chuckle as he turned to Sam and smiled. "So…ready for your _real_ first day?"

"Ready. You sure you didn't want to stay with the detective team?"

"Wasn't a choice," Danny replied in truth. "Dad pulled a few strings while I was sidelined but that was only for the two weeks while one of their permanent guys was on vacation. He's back now and I'm here. I'll get there…just gotta do my time."

"So I'm…a jail sentence?" Sam teased.

"Smart ass," Danny shot back with a small head shake as they took their places while the rest of the officers filed in and waited for their daily briefing before they got out into the field.

XXXXXXXX

"You miss it right?" Sam asked Danny who stopped mid-sentence and then looked at the passenger seat with a small frown. "The detective squad."

"Damn," Danny cursed as Sam offered him a slight smile. "Who's our perp of the moment?"

"Dusty Roads."

"Seriously? That was his name?"

"Dusty Rogers," Sam gently chuckled as he looked down at all the notes he had taken from the morning briefing. "So my mom talked to my aunt last night and she said…well they talked about the fact that my cousin said he now wants to be a cop."

"Yeah? What's your cousin's name?"

"Vinny."

"My cousin Vinny?" Danny shot back as Sam smiled and nodded.

"He's the same age as your youngest brother but yeah…she wasn't too happy and they argued. I stayed out of it but I kinda get it. Hey…Danny wait…isn't that…stop the car!"

"Sam…hey hold on!" Danny shouted as Sam jumped out of the car and raced after the man they had been told to locate and arrest. "Ah damn it!" Danny cursed as he pressed down on the gas pedal, flipped the lights and sped toward an alley opening. He reached the mouth of the alley just as Sam's body slammed into the fleeing perm and the two of them crashed onto the hood of the NYPD cruiser.

Danny was out of the car within seconds telling the perp to surrender or else. He watched as Sam cuffed the guy and then dragged him and pushed him into the back of the car and looked at Danny who just gritted his teeth.

"What?" Sam asked with a shrug as Danny tossed him the keys. "Really? I can drive?"

"Seriously?" Danny gently growled as a few onlookers watched in wonder.

"It's what you would have done right?"

As much as Danny wanted to get mad at him in public he remembered Renzulli's words and he bit his tongue.

 _'Remember…if you wanna haul off and yell at a rookie or any officer just make sure it's not something you would have done first because we all know you like to talk rules but sometimes are slow to follow them. I'm staying this for your own good Reagan.'_

"Just…get in the car."

"Danny…"

"Yeah it's what I would have done but my way isn't always the best," he lightly groaned as Sam's brow heavily furrowed and the younger man's moment of elation was short lived.

"Danny…"

"I need to make sure you do things the right way," Danny reminded him as he leaned in a bit closer. "Not the Reagan way," he concluded as he pulled back and then looked at Sam with a determined expression. "But…good job!"

Sam's expression turned from agitation to relief and he nodded and headed for the driver's side as Danny slid into the passenger seat and they headed back to the precinct. After the perp was booked, Sam headed back to Danny who waited patiently with a proud smile on his face.

"Good work out there. One less scumbag on the street."

"I hope every day is as exciting as this one!" Sam exclaimed as they headed toward the entrance of the precinct.

Danny could only smile at his enthusiasm but inside he agreed – a takedown was always the most exciting part of the day and he was glad he could share it with Sam on his first day as his partner. Course…he did remind Danny of himself and that of course helped.

"Okay who's next on our list?"

Danny just shook his head as they got back into the car and headed toward part of their patrol route. "Talked to any of the guys at your old House?"

"Yeah I called Darrell a week back. Felt bad because I thought I had abandoned them. But he said no worries and that they had a full roster and it was okay. I mean not that okay because they see the rubble being removed every day they are on shift but…but I guess things have to go on right?"

"Yeah they do. Went to see the firehouse of the guys that saved my ass and it was…yeah they lost so much as a brotherhood but said they just take it a day at a time and try to heal and rebuild their ranks. Never forget right."

"I'll never forget that day. Will anyone?"

"No," Danny answered truthfully. "It's a day no one will ever forget."

Stony silence ensued until the radio cracked to life and it was time to get their heads back in the game. Help with an intersection car accident would help the first day come to a conclusion without much fanfare.

"So…you survived your first day," Danny grinned as he slapped Sam on the back. "And it's only getting started!"

"Be afraid…be very afraid!" Sam chuckled as Danny just shook his head, slammed his locker shut and headed for the entrance to leave.

As soon as he pushed his way outside, a blast of cool, early evening air forced him awake and cleared his mind a little more. Instead of heading straight home, today he made a slight deviance and found himself headed in an all too familiar direction.

It had been almost a month since a few horrific events shattered the peaceful calm that embraced the world on the morning of Tuesday, September 11th but the pain and anguish of those ill-fated moments were felt the moment he took a step toward 'Ground Zero'. Instantly his mind flashed him back in time to when he was inside the stairwell…only this time he was on the outside, looking up as the tower started to collapse.

His stomach and fists tightened at the same time and his heart rate started to increase. He heard people screaming, yelling, calling for help, saying goodbye and embracing their end with brave silence. His eyes watered and an emotional lump formed in his throat as his head started to feel warm.

"Something huh…"

Danny heard the quiet voice that helped to pull him from his morbid stupor and looked to see an old man standing beside him with a sad expression.

"Yeah…still can't believe it."

"Lost my two grandsons on the 11th," he admitted sadly. "Come down here every day. Sometimes I just stand and curse. Sometimes I cry, other times I ask why. No answer," he mumbled as he lowered his head and exhaled heavily. He looked up at Danny with a teary smile and shook his head. "Listen to me…the ramblings of an old man."

"Danny."

"Wilbur. Sounds like an old farm hand. Wish I was at times. But…I'll tell you Danny. There's a list somewhere in the City Archives with the names of the men and women who worked on this here structure. You'll see mine there. Kinda feel attached to this place. Think it's sad irony that I couldn't help build a structure strong enough to save those I love most?"

A single tear escaped Danny's already watery eyes and slowly slide down his warm cheeks as his mind raced. So many had lost people that day but this man, who helped build the structure, now lived with the guilt that he didn't do a good enough job to protect those he loved when they were inside it. How do you ever most past that?

"Sorry," Danny offered weakly as the old man's wrinkled lips drew into a thin line. "You uh…here…" Danny entreated him to a nearby bench. "You uh…wanna tell me about them?"

"You don't have somewhere else to be?"

"Not right now."

The old man looked surprised but readily agreed, asking Danny if he didn't have somewhere else to be but then being assured that Danny had time to spare right now and in the end it would help them both heal. And for the next hour Danny listened and cried and drew closer to a complete stranger than he ever thought possible.

Two strangers met, bonded over one tragedy and left with one common thought in mind and heart – never forget.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you got to spend some time with him," Frank commended his son as they sat quietly in the living room later that same night. "Sharing stories of pain will help in the healing process. Some wounds might never heal. He might never get over that personal guilt but I'm sure it felt good to know what he didn't have to face it alone for even a few moments today."

"Just can't imagine what he might have been thinking when he saw those towers fall."

"Why…my family," Frank answered somberly. "Probably the same as every other person who lost someone they loved that day, whether on the ground or in the air. What do you think those on the planes thought as they were about to crash into the building?"

"Don't even want to think on that," Danny gritted his teeth. "I'm just glad that that old man didn't have to go home to an empty home tonight. After sharing something like that…damn he's down there every day."

"Probably will be for a while longer," Frank acknowledged in truth. "Now…tell me about your first day with Sam."

After the talk with his dad, Danny headed outside into the cool night air and started to play some one on one hoops with himself, wanting to just tire himself out before he tried to get some sleep and put his emotional anxiety to rest. That plan would work.

XXXXXXXX

"I hope today is as eventful as Monday," Sam commented with a small groan as he neared Danny in the roll-call room early Thursday morning.

"Bored already rookie?" Danny shot back as Sam gently snickered and then quickly shook his head. "So…I couldn't help but overhear you talking to that medic."

"Karla. Yeah she's…just a friend," Sam tried to insist as Danny arched his brows and Sam's face flushed. "Oh we're starting."

"We have the rest of the day," Danny countered as Renzulli took his place and then read out the assignments and any notes on suspects they needed to keep an eye out for.

"So…not bored yet Reagan?" Renzulli asked in a low tone as they both looked at Sam at the end of the hallway as he talked to two other officers.

"Miracle right?"

"Epic," Renzulli replied with a smile. "He's a good officer."

"Yeah…he is. See ya later Sarge."

Renzulli just shook his head as he watched Danny near Sam, slap him on the back and the two of them disappear outside.

"Alright…let's go kick some ass!"

"Yeah!"

The day passed by for the most part with a few routine stops but nothing too major until one call near the end of the day that showed the ugly side of bad policing and it's disastrous consequences. They pulled up to a scene that could only be described as 'racially motivated.'

"Whoa…Danny…what's going on here?"

"Trouble!" Danny growled as he knew the person at the heart of it. "Call for extra backup. That's what should have been done in the first place!" Danny growled as Sam quickly reached for the radio as he got out of the NYPD cruiser and headed toward the heated scuffle. "What's going on here?" He demanded gruffly as he tried to yank the two men – a civilian and a uniformed officer apart.

"This pig tried to arrest me for no reason!"

"This… _person_ was seen running from the scene of a crime!"

"Man I told you it wasn't me! You seen one black man you seen em all right!"

"I know what I saw!"

Since he didn't have all the facts and the partner of the agitated cop was clearly shaken the best Danny could do was try to keep the violence subdued until help arrived.

"That's right you arrive and take his side!"

"No sides! I'm here to keep the peace until others arrive to help diffuse this situation! Now back off!" Danny ordered.

"Reagan…"

"You too Dickson!"

"Reagan? You're old man is the top cop right! And they sent you?"

Danny just gritted his teeth as Sam stood cautiously behind him. "Keep that fist in check!" Danny warned as he saw the man wanting to lunge at Officer Dickson who was now beside him a few feet away. "I got this Dickson. I said…back down."

"I don't listen to you Reagan!"

"Right now you do! So back down!"

But he didn't like being told what to do so Owen Dickson merely stood in place with a determined look on his pale skin.

"Does anyone have any videos of what happened?" Danny heard Sam ask in a distressed tone. Despite the fact he could hear the uncertainty in the rookie's tone he had to admire him for wanting to find some hard evidence, not just word of mouth that would only cause things to be stirred up more in this heated exchange.

"I'm gonna record what's gonna happen!" Danny heard one of them say and knew no matter what…the NYPD could not throw the first punch or their credibility in this instance would be moot. The instance was already doomed to failure.

Just as they heard sirens in the near distance, someone else arrived with a head for trouble and instantly the fists started to fly.

"Damn it!" Danny cursed just as he took a hard fist to his jaw; which of course angered him and triggered his first automatic response – fight back.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed as he instantly rushed toward Danny and tried to yank him back before his own fist could connect with its intended target. However, that one act didn't stop the ensuing melee and Danny knew his father would have a few choice words for them all – as would his grandfather.

Danny pulled Dickson off the man he 'thought' was the offender but not before the other man landed a solid blow to Danny's side to which he countered with a heavy shove that landed the man on the ground on his butt. Before the violence could escalate further, backup arrived and within moments, the heated tussle was over and it was time to restore law and order.

However, just as they started to single out those responsible for starting or being involved in the violence, a young woman approached Sam; trying to look inconspicuous.

"I recorded what happened. You know to start this. It was the cop," she whispered as she handed him her phone and then looked around to see who was looking. "I'll come by and pick it up later."

"What's your name?"

"Shaana. Don't tell anybody okay? This is a rough 'hood that doesn't take too kindly to snitches. Even in broad daylight when you were asking for help."

"Okay. You can pick it up later."

Just as fast as she had approached she darted back into the crowd and with new evidence in hand Sam hurried to Danny. They played the recording and finally got the story that confirmed one of the sides. "Son of a bi…" Danny started as he eyes narrowed at Dickson.

"Danny, what happens now?"

"Now there is a review and…he's done this before," he huffed as Dickson looked at Danny with a narrowed gaze. "Hate intolerance," he growled as he held Dickson's gaze.

"That name don't mean you're safe from anyone's rath!" Dickson warned Danny who's eyes didn't divert for a single second. Dickson and his partner were escorted by another set of officers as Danny and Sam pulled back to their car.

"Your lip's bleeding," Sam mentioned as Danny took the Kleenex and dabbed his mouth before he spit the rest out. "I didn't…so then…" Sam stammered as he tried to make heads or tails of what just happened. "This video clearly shows the civilian in the clear. Why then…why would officer Dickson lie?"

"There's a reason racism still remains kid…because of pricks like Dickson who refuse to see past their own bigotry. As I said…not a first for him but I hope it's the last. He has other marks on his record so maybe they'll finally toss his ass out of the ranks. We don't need this kind of bad press," Danny explained seriously. "Come on…let's get that back to the sarge. Once they download, that girl can get her phone back. Brave of her to come forward."

"Yeah it was," Sam replied slowly as Danny paused before getting into his car.

"What's up? Sadly this kinda stuff happens. Today won't be the last you see of it. When you come into a situation like this and you don't know all the facts, you immediately call for backup and then just try to keep the peace."

"What if…I'm directly involved?"

"Pray that never happens. But if it does…just try to remember…if you were in the reverse what kind of justice would you want?"

Sam nodded and then slowly got back into the car but looked at Danny again with a heavy frown.

"I'm fine…a few cuts and bruises. They'll heal."

"No. That officer…he threatened you. What will you do about that?"

"Ah he's full of piss and wind…bark is bigger than his actual bite. I'm not worried; I'm the wrong color. Okay so if that guy wasn't our guy…let's go find the real baddie."

Danny tried to sluff off Dickson's threat but knew inside that the angry officer was capable of serious harm and part of him was a little bit worried.

* * *

 **A/N:** So wanted to only show a brief stint with the detective squad and a first day with Sam. But then I found a way to extend the story a bit more with Danny and Sam on their beat. Again this story has gone on way longer than expected and I don't want to bore you all so not sure what'll come of the threat but we'll see hehe. And then the part with the old man (hope I'm not the only one who teared up!) just something else for Danny to experience and share and of course for me to keep this story relevant. I know so many strangers even now, if they share 9/11 in common already have a bond that will never be forgotten. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. Tempers Flare but Peace Prevails

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 18 – Tempers Flare but Peace Prevails**

* * *

"What's going on? You seem distracted tonight," Linda commented as they sat side by side in the little diner close to the hospital during her dinner break.

"Nothing just…ah remember I told you about Owen Dickson?"

"The racist cop? Is that who…you fought with him today?"

"There…was a scuffle," Danny huffed as his weary gaze remained fixed on his mug of coffee. "Just thought that after 9/11…I mean we all suffered. It wasn't a one race suffering more than another it was all…all kinds of people died that day and I just thought…" he paused and then looked up at her with a tight smile. "Stupid right? As if that would make a difference."

"For some…obviously like him, racism is deeply rooted."

"Bastard," Danny cursed as he took his final sip of coffee. "So…what did you want to show me?"

"Danny."

"I'm fine. It was a tough day but hey tomorrow's Friday and you actually have this weekend off so…how about we head down to the Park and scope out our future wedding site?"

"You? getting all romantic and sentimental on me?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone," Danny warned with a grin as she kissed his cheek. "Just want something happy to focus on for once."

"Sounds like a great idea. How's Sam been doing?"

"He's going to be a great cop. Still lots to learn but…but yeah nothing but praise. So what did you want to show me?"

"Okay so I found this cake…" Linda started as she pulled her phone and leaned into her fiancé's tight frame a bit more. The warmth from her frame helped to settle his anxiety a bit more and by the time they were parting his head was a lot clearer and his mind a bit less agitated. His father would remind him that unfortunately the NYPD did employ those that didn't have the same values and they would try to weed them out but usually that ugly side didn't show until a heated moment and usually then…when it was too late. Damage would be done.

He just hoped that nothing more would come of this and he could focus on future things that really mattered – his upcoming wedding and then hopefully his promotion to Detective.

"Danny?"

"Hey…still up?" Danny asked as he approached his father in the living room about a half hour later. "What's going on?"

"Owen Dickson."

"Right…what about him?"

"Trying to help your grandfather with a bit of a PR nightmare."

"Blowhard. He got what he deserved."

"And he was the only one involved the scuffle?" Frank inquired pointedly.

"I was there to keep the peace. He threw the first punch!" Danny insisted angrily as Frank put up his hand to stop his son's angry tirade from continuing.

"You hit back."

"You wouldn't have?" Danny countered as Frank's lips pursed. "I should have kicked his ass more but…"

"But you knew that cameras were filming so I'm glad you didn't pursue it further."

"Why is that jerk still on the force?"

"He might not be after today. Someone found some other footage of him off duty spouting off to a group of a different race and…and there was a fight that he started and…" Frank showed Danny the video that someone had posted on YouTube that was now gaining more and more momentum. "And adding to a few others and then today's….we should have enough to…"

"Can his racist ass!" Danny growled as he slumped down in a chair opposite his father as Frank offered his son a weak nod. "Should have pounded him harder."

"Steps are in place…processes," Frank reminded his son who returned a visible grimace of disapproval. "This way…he can't come back and claim anything unfair or unjust."

"Oh he probably will."

"Did he say anything more to you? Stuff that wasn't in your report?"

"He's a jerk. It was nothing."

"That black eye and fat lip say more than nothing."

"It was nothing," Danny insisted. "Not going to worry about that clown. How's…."

"Danny…" Frank interjected with a huff.

"He's a blowhard and I don't give him a second thought. He's lost his job so he has bigger things to worry about than a few crap words to me. So….any openings yet?"

"Not yet. Graham is still pushing to have you on his team before he retires. The two of you together, scary thought," Frank smiled as he looked at his son thoughtfully. "I know you'll make a good Detective but don't rush it. Sam still has a lot to learn."

"Noted," Danny acknowledged with a small yawn as he stood up and headed up to his bedroom to get some rest. But the days events only served to feed his mind with nightmares and this time he saw himself at ground zero, unable to move with Dickson hovered over him saying all this was his fault.

"Damn bastard!" Danny huffed as his heart raced a bit faster a few seconds before his eyes snapped open and he awoke in a film of sweat. "Ahhh!" He growled as he yanked off his damp undershirt, tossed it aside and then slumped back down into his bed. On his now bare skin, his fingers slowly edged down his bare chest and rested on the scar on his side as his mind flashed back in time to when the large structure fell down around them. His mind also flashed a picture of those inside the temporary tomb with him and he never, not for a second…not even a micro-millisecond thought that just because someone was different from him, their life wasn't worth saving just as much.

"Dickson you bastard…you deserve what you get!"

XXXXXXXX

Friday morning came too early for Danny as he uttered an angry groan and struck the top of his alarm clock with angry force before he slowly got up and stumbled around to get ready.

"Rough night?" His mother asked in concern as Danny entered the kitchen with his hair still slightly mussed.

"Ah…nothing major," he tried to brush it off as she held his gaze a few seconds longer. "A few nightmares but they'll pass."

"Your father told me a few details of your scuffle yesterday."

"Scuffle," Danny snickered. "Jerk got what he deserved. Racist bastard," he cursed in an undertone just as Jamie walked into the kitchen. "Speaking of squirts…" he teased as he playfully wrapped his arm around Jamie's neck and started to rub the top of his head.

"Mom!"

"Daniel leave Jamison alone."

"Whiner," Danny chuckled as Jamie stuck out his tongue when his mother wasn't looking. "Yeah…so much for the golden child," he retorted as he stuck his tongue out at Jamie who laughed. But as soon as their mother turned around both turned serious and she just shook her head and carried on. "Have a good one squirt," Danny winked as he grabbed his now filled coffee mug and headed for the front door to leave for his shift; Jamie settled into eat his breakfast before school.

Danny rounded the corner into the locker room and for a split second paused as his mind conjured up an image of his locker sprayed with various hate messages.

"Danny?"

But as soon as Sam's voice snapped him back to reality, he saw the locker was bare and everything was in place. "Hey…so heard they found the real perp."

"Yeah hiding out in some guy's back yard. Did you hear anything more about Dickson?"

"Think there's going to be a formal announcement today."

"Why?"

"To make sure nothing happens like that again. Warn the department and also send a message to others like him."

"See…that makes me want to be Chief just so I can make sure we don't hire jerks like that to the ranks!" Sam hissed as Danny looked at him with a proud smile.

"You'll get there," he promised; not knowing in that moment the reality of those words in Sam Wallace's future with the NYPD. He would go on to be Chief and be noted, more than once, for helping to stamp out racism in the ranks.

Sure enough, via closed circuit TV, Henry Reagan's face came onto the screens in all roll-call rooms in each NYPD precinct to announce that intolerant behavior wouldn't be tolerated and after fair warnings, someone would be removed from the ranks. Dickson's termination wasn't made that public but the house knew that everyone had already been talking about it.

"Bet talk around the dinner table was fun last night," Sam deadpanned in sarcasm as Danny gently chuckled.

"Doubt anyone at the table would have said something against him…if they did they would have long ago. You won't find much sympathy in that household," Danny noted correctly with a sour note. "Come on…" he said as he slapped Sam on the back. "Let's finish this week on a good note."

"Hopefully."

Danny noted the dismal tone in Sam's voice and couldn't blame the younger man. Facing racism was a tough thing when it wasn't in your blood but especially after the horrific events on 9/11 it would seem that people should put aside petty differences such as skin color but it wasn't to be. He could only hope that the week would end on an upbeat note.

Danny listened as Sam chattered on about casual stuff – mostly on their patrol route but he could tell inside that he wanted to ask about Dickson. When he did broach the subject, Sam did ask him if he had heard from Dickson and Danny admitted he hadn't and hoped that Dickson would just take his lumps and move on.

That wasn't to be.

"I think that…DANNNNY! LOOK OUT!" Sam shouted as Danny looked up; his eyes instantly widened as a large truck raced toward them. A few seconds before it was to hit Danny's side of the NYPD police cruiser, Danny managed to swerve the car hard to the right; which ultimately saved him from being injured or killed.

For a few seconds no one moved, in or outside the car as all parties involved – all onlookers simply stunned that someone could actually do something so bold and in broad daylight.

"Sam…" Danny groaned as his world slowly came back to him, his eyes snapped open as his head started to slightly pound. He blinked several times as the world around him in the crumpled cruiser continue to spin.

"Yeah..." Sam offered as his blurry eyes tried to focus on Danny in the driver's seat.

"Call…for backup," Danny directed with a small hiss as he looked to the left and saw Dickson still trying to get out of his wrecked truck.

"Danny…"

"Do it!" Danny growled as he spit some bloody saliva at the deck, pulled a small knife, cut his jammed seatbelt free and pushed his way out of his ruined cruiser. "Dickson!" Danny shouted as Owen Dickson's slightly battered frame got out of his truck just as Danny cleared the front of the wreck – Sam frantically calling for help.

"What the hell!"

"You got me fired! Bastard!" Dickson shouted as onlookers all pulled their phones and started to record, sirens heard in the far distance.

"You got yourself fired!" Danny shot back as he neared his enemy. A small smattering of blood on his cheek and chin, his head pounding and heart rate at top speed; but the only thing on his mind was shutting down the loud mouth in front of him and stall before help arrived to make sure he didn't end up the star of a curbside brawl on someone's Facebook page.

Dickson didn't hear Danny's words and charged at him; Danny unable to move out of the way fast enough before the large frame slammed him backward into the crumpled hood of the cruiser.

"Stop it!" Sam shouted as Dickson looked at him with an angry glare. "You were fired because you're a bully and a racist not because of Danny!"

As soon as Sam's voice stopped it's bellow, all onlookers who, might have thought that Danny had something deserved coming to him turned their attention to Owen Dickson – and not in a positive way.

Danny brought his fist up and drilled Dickson hard in the stomach; his view slightly skewed by the truck's massive frame but enough to send the large man backward with an angry curse. "Don't do it!" Danny warned as he looked at Dickson with a grimace.

But Dickson didn't care and brought his balled fist up toward Danny who grabbed the fist, spun the large frame around, slammed him onto the hood and cuffed his wrists behind his back just as two other pulled up.

"Damn it Reagan! What's going on here?" Renzulli asked as he neared Danny who spun a red-faced Dickson around to face him.

"He hit us first."

"Did not!" Dickson tried to protest. "He has it in for me! I'm innocent in all this!"

But unlike the last time when only one bystander approached to help out, this time almost everyone stepped up and pointed to Dickson as the one who caused the accident and then got out looking for blood against the slightly battered NYPD officer.

Renzulli looked around but as soon as he heard a few 'racist scum,' 'racist jerk', 'racist…' dotted with some colorful language he knew that Danny wasn't at fault in any way – except being the target of a man with bitter hatred inside. "Let's go," Renzulli took Dickson and led him toward a waiting car.

"You okay?" Danny asked Sam in concern as Dickson was shoved into the back of the waiting cruiser.

"Yeah…just a small cut to my forehead. You?"

"Fine," Danny hissed as he watched the car pull away. "Good riddance."

"Should we go get checked out?"

"Yeah I'll take you to Linda."

"Danny…"

"I'm good. A little dinged up. I'm sure Linda will make a bigger deal out of it."

And Danny would be right for as soon as they both stepped into the ER, he watched Linda rush toward them when a panicked expression.

"We're fine. Just want Sam to get checked out."

"Danny," Linda groaned as she gestured for another nurse to join them and look after Sam. "What happened?"

"Dickson. But he's been arrested and that's it. I'm fine. I'm … fine," he huffed as he pulled Linda into his arms and gave her a brief hug. "I'm fine. Side is a bit sore but nothing is broken. It's done now. It's over for good."

About an hour later Danny and Sam entered the precinct and walked up to Renzulli's desk, who looked up in almost shock and disbelief.

"Gotta finish our shift sarge," Danny stated as Sam looked at him in shock.

"Danny…" Renzulli started as Sam looked at Renzulli and then repeated the same words.

"Gotta finish our shift."

Renzulli looked at Sam and then back and Danny grumbled in an undertone. "I don't know which is worse. The loyalty or the stubbornness. Don't make me regret this Reagan. Car 33. Bring this one back in one piece. No scratches."

"Scratches?" Danny snickered as he nodded to Renzulli. "Yeah right."

Sam looked at Renzulli before he turned and hurried after Danny. Renzuli just shook his head as he watched them leave and then leaned back in his chair and exhaled heavily.

"Danny…"

"It's gonna be okay kid. Let's go drive slowly through some school zones," he chuckled as he signed out the car and then headed into the parking lot.

During the next few hours, the ride was what Renzulli wanted and Danny hoped for – uneventful. However, an hour before their shift was to come to an end there was a call over the radio in the area they patrolled about a group of kids causing a disturbance.

"Who called it in?"

"Nosey neighbor," Danny replied as he motioned to Sam to acknowledge the call. "Probably just need to show up and tell them to go do homework."

"Sure," Sam shrugged as Danny directed the car toward its new destination. "So…can I bring a date to the wedding?"

"Karla? The medic?"

"You remembered her name?"

"You're not very subtle…plus you _remind_ me all the time," Danny snickered. "Yeah of course. When do I get to meet her?"

Danny stopped his car and looked at the group of young teens a few meters out, who all turned and looked at him with sour expressions.

"Danny…is this gonna be another…race thing?" Sam asked softly as he looked at the group of colored teens.

"Let's go find out."

"What seems to be the problem officer?" One of the young men asked as Danny and Sam neared.

"You tell me. Someone called in a disturbance."

"Mrs. Parker again?" Another groaned as the pointed to old woman who was seated on her porch.

"Yeah she just sits there with nothin' else better to do than rag on us. We didn't do anything wrong and on one else complains."

"We were just having some fun."

"Alright, we'll handle this," Danny told them as he directed Sam to follow him as they headed toward the old woman. "You called this in?"

"Yes I did officer. It's too late and I'm…"

Danny listened to the old woman's rant and knew when she was done exactly what action he had to take.

"We can't arrest them Danny. They didn't do anything wrong," Sam hissed in a hushed tone as Danny neared the kids.

"Well officer?"

"Think…I'm gonna need that ball," Danny held up his hand as the group looked at each other and then groaned in sad defeat.

"Danny? Really?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yeah it's fine," Danny nodded to Sam and then looked back at one of the teens. But one of them complied and tossed the ball to Danny who caught the ball and then looked at Sam with a wink. "So…there was a complaint lodged and I told her I'd look into it. So…I'm just gonna say one thing to you all," he paused as he backed up a few feet. "GO LONG!"

Instantly a chorus of happy cheers went up as Danny pointed to one in the back and threw the ball; the whole group cheered as the old woman shook her head, went into her house and slammed the door shut; no further calls would be made.

"Yeah!" Sam cheered and clapped as he accepted a pass from Danny and then tossed it to another kid who clutched the ball in his grasp and then tossed it to another.

"See kid…not all calls are bad," Danny grinned as he neared Sam.

"You're right…this is the best way to end a week!"

"Agreed! Go long!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **OKAY SO** …..I waffled a bit on this but after today I think I have made the right decision especially when I see interest steadily declining over the past several chaps *sniff sniff* I think I have gotten away too much from the 9/11 theme this started with and since this story line is supposed to be 9/11 focused I want to honor that a bit more (before we end). So I've made a decision and hope you all are okay with it. I would like to complete this story with a few more 9/11 specific milestones and then I'm going to start a new story that will focus on Danny's time as a beat cop and progression to Detective and this way I can really go into some great details (including more danger/whump/action and the wedding!) and of course introduce some new baddies and not get away from the seriousness of the 9/11 theme. I hope that's okay and you all understand and are okay with another Danny centric adventure! Please do review with your thoughts before you go and let me know b/c you feed the muse and if no one will support the new story then we'll just end this one and wait for the new season thanks everyone!


	19. New Beginnings

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 19 – New Beginnings**

 **A/N:** So happy that everyone is on board with keeping the 9/11 theme for this story and then enjoying a new one after this that will expand a bit more on young Danny's career. Hope you all enjoy this update.

* * *

"So any other verbal backlash from Dickson?" Henry asked Danny as they stood in the kitchen for family dinner that Sunday night.

"Just a few grumblings. I'm glad he's gone. Damn…I mean I met an old man who lost his grandkids in 9/11 and when I left he offered to help a family find their way. He was white and they were black. Didn't matter to him. He just wanted to help. Dickson he…"

"He's a jackass," Henry stated firmly as Danny smirked.

"Shoulda put that in your report."

"I wanted to," Henry grumbled. "Hate racists."

"You need a better method to weed them out in the academy."

"We do. But some of the recruits threaten and those that are threatened figure this is what they want so they'll just shut up and hope they aren't assigned with the bigot when they graduate."

"Wow, comforting," Danny deadpanned as Henry gently shrugged. "I know…just thought that…I mean damn 9/11 was so epic that you'd think with an enemy that evil your fellow American wouldn't be a threat for something small and stupid."

"Want to run for mayor?" Henry smirked as he clapped Danny on the shoulder. "I know it's tough but each time we get a case like Dickson, we follow the process and hope they get some real counselling."

"Yeah."

"Okay so…tell me how it went with Sam?"

Danny tried to push aside some of his agitation about the week's events but when he started to talk about some of the highlights, his agitation subsided. Henry knew about Danny's inner desire to become a detective and assured him that he was on point but just had to put in a few more hours – also for Sam's benefit.

After dinner, Danny and Linda headed outside into the cool evening air and took shelter under the awning as a light mist started to cover the ground before them.

"Hope it doesn't rain on our wedding day."

"Can't believe it's less than six months," Linda smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Can't believe even more that everything is done."

"Because you're amazing," Danny praised as her smile widened and he kissed her cheek. "I can picture it now."

"You can?"

"More like the wedding night," he chuckled as she just shook her head. "So…really? Everything's done?"

"Alright I have a list…let's see if everything is done," Linda declared as she pulled her phone and they both started to look at it in detail.

XXXXXXX

 **~6 Months later~**

"Can't believe today is here already. You look so handsome," Mary Reagan smiled as she helped Danny fix the black bowtie of his tuxedo the morning of his wedding day.

"Yeah…can't believe it either," he agreed with a somewhat nervous grin as his mother finished her task and then looked at him with a proud smile.

"I'm so happy Linda will be a permanent addition to our family."

"If she shows up," Danny winked and then snickered as his mother just gently groaned. The two of them left what would be his bedroom for the last time and headed down the stairs into the now crowded living room entrance where his whole family waited – all dressed in their best formal attire.

"Proud of you son," Frank told him as he offered a fatherly embrace that Danny readily accepted.

"Can I get Danny's room now?" Jamie asked in haste as Joe shot him a warning glance. "What? Mine's the smallest."

"Let them wrestle for it," Danny wagged his brows which made Jamie scowl.

"Daniel," his mother stated in exasperation as a knock was heard at the door.

"Saved by the bell," Erin deadpanned as the door was opened and Sam and Katie appeared.

The excited chatter started up once again as Danny pulled away from his family, gave them a wave and then hurried after Sam and Katie; his two ushers already in another car ready to follow them; first to the church and then to the Park; the day having turned out perfect – weather wise something they all were thankful for.

"Nervous?" Sam teased Danny who gave him a simple nod.

"Yeah you'd think I was going before a police lineup or something," he added with a small huff as they neared their first destination. But he couldn't get past the fact that his palms had started to sweat up and his heart rate was more than a bit elevated. In fact all that continued to gain momentum as he directed a few things inside to be taken care of and then watched the space before him fill up with smiling faces.

"I can do this," he whispered as Sam playfully clapped him on the back and snickered. Danny only shot him a sideways glance but kept his gaze fixed firmly at the end of the aisle. He looked at his family seated on the front bench, all with proud smiles and found a bit of comforting solace in his father's proud gaze. The minutes continued to slowly tick down and he didn't even hear Sam whisper ' _it's time_ ' until the organ started to play and he snapped to attention.

The flower girl appeared.

Next was the maid of honor – Rebecca Black, Linda's best friend and up until today – roommate. Her now fiancé Leon Davis, watched from Linda's side of the aisle as she passed him and then took her place at the front.

The music paused and then Linda rounded the corner and paused, her proud father right beside her. Danny's breath caught the same time that she offered him a soft smile that he could see past the sheer veil that temporarily hid her beautiful face. With each step closer that she took, he felt his heart wanting to just escape his chest and burst in mid-air for everyone to see.

Finally it was time for her to join him at the front and as soon as their hands were clasped, a new surge of electricity shot through them both – this was the first of many new beginnings for them.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Linda spied her 'husband' as he hovered under one of the white arch supports in the Park and snuck up behind him.

"Hey," he smiled as her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin rested on his shoulder. "Gotta admit…today turned out pretty amazing."

"You were doubtful?" Linda countered as she came in front him and let him wrap his arms around her and then pull her back against his chest.

"No just…well didn't expect it to turn out so great. Everyone is happy and just…yeah it's pretty amazing."

"It really is," she agreed with a contented sigh as they watched people slowly milling around the dessert table; waiting for the area that would be the dance floor to be cleared so they could take center stage once again with the first dance of the night.

"But after the first dance we can leave right?"

She could only laugh at first but when his lips found their way down to her ear and started to whisper, his warm breath sent little shivers all the way down to her white satin shoes. "Danny…" she gently groaned and then looked up at him with a small frown.

"Okay, okay. We'll leave when you're ready," he assured her with a kiss on her cheek. "It's not like we have to get up early tomorrow," he ended with a playful grin.

They talked together for about another fifteen minutes until their attention was diverted and they had to part to take care of some wedding business. But they would come together another twenty minutes later to take the dance floor for their first song as husband and wife, holding each other close to the sounds of a soulful classic 'This Love is Forever.' As much as he wanted to just dance and bolt earlier, Danny didn't mind partying a few more hours with family and friends, enjoying the evening to the fullest extent possible.

After that it was time for the newlyweds to take their leave, heading toward the waiting limo hand in hand and getting in before it whisked them away into the twinkling horizon.

XXXXXXXX

The first few weeks of them trying to set up a new home was fraught with some frustration but both had been taught that it was sometimes better to just stop, take a break, talk or whatever and then carry on. When they did that, they found that getting the rest of their new home in order wasn't as arduous a task as it first presented itself to them.

But after it was set up to their liking they both settled into the regular routine of life that for now included work, dealing with two very different professional schedules and getting used to being a married unit. They had their issues, as all couples did but never once did they consider just walking away – even when things seemed to sour more than usual.

Danny and Sam had fully cemented their professional partnership with Danny eyeing more and more the Detective role whereas Sam wanted to stay in the department and follow the path that Anthony Renzulli wanted to take, moving up the ranks until he was Police Chief of his own precinct. He would succeed. They both would.

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe it's almost been a year," Frank told his son one Friday night after a very long week.

"This week feels like a whole year," Danny huffed as he slumped down into one of the large chairs opposite his father. "Yeah a year," he stated as he reached for a picture of him and Linda on their wedding day. "Things have been…well you know right?"

"Good times and bad," Frank reminded his son as Danny looked at him and nodded. "Any regrets?"

"None. Sometimes I regret being an ass to her but she forgives me and I'm grateful," Danny admitted as Frank offered his son a tender smile.

"That's the best we can hope for," Frank told him in truth. "Well I have an early anniversary present for you."

"Can't it wait until the dinner gift thingy on Sunday?"

"No," Frank lightly smirked as he pulled a sealed envelope from his pocket and held it up for his son to see. "Just wanted to say…I'm proud but I expected to be proud."

Danny looked at the official NYPD seal and then at his father as his stomach started to tighten. "Is this…" he paused before he quickly snatched the envelope and tore it open. "Blah blah blah…you have been…Detective! Damn yes!" He exclaimed happily as he looked up to see his mother enter the room. "YEAH!" He shouted as Frank extended his hand.

"Your grandfather will make it official on Monday. But congratulations _Detective_ Reagan."

"Like the sound of that," Danny grinned as he shook his father's hand and then hugged his mother as she approached.

"I know it's what _you_ want," she emphasized with a small smile. "Just be careful out there."

"I will."

"Victor," Frank referred to lead Detective Victor Graham that Danny had worked under just after his 9/11 injury, "already has a few cases lined up for you. You'll get all the details next week."

"Awesome! I gotta go tell Linda!"

"We'll see you on Sunday."

Hardly able to contain his enthusiasm at his muchly anticipated promotion, he could hardly pull on his shoes and jacket fast enough and head over to the hospital to see his wife. He would miss working with Sam, but this is what he had worked so hard for all year…endured more than he wanted but always kept the end in sight.

Linda looked up from her shift as she watched Danny enter the ER and hurried up to him; her mind always fearing the worst.

"What's going on? Is there…wait…you're smiling."

"I made Detective!" He told her jubilantly as he showed her the official confirmation letter from the Commissioner's office.

"What? Danny that's great!"

"Pay raise!"

"More danger," she countered a bit dryly.

"We gotta celebrate! Tomorrow night."

"It's our anniversary," she deadpanned as he chuckled. "You remembered right?"

"Is it?" He winked as she just had to smile at his enthusiasm.

And they would celebrate their first big milestone as a new family. But that wouldn't be the last. Another one was about to come a few years later – on the eve of another big milestone – a somewhat somber anniversary.

XXXXXXXX

 **June 17, 2004**

"You okay?" Linda asked Danny as they both got ready for a very different type of celebration. Today the city would unveil the first of a few significant tributes to the events that forever marred September 11, 2001. They, along with lots more were invited to a very public ceremony at Ground Zero that would soon pave the way for a massive rebuilding project that would show the world the events on 9/11 could never break freedom in the truest sense.

It would be a somber day for all but each tear that would be shed would be important to someone and that was all that mattered.

The whole family gathered together in one area near what used to be the center of the Twin Towers. Danny offered a smile to Sam and his wife Katie as well as a few others that he worked with closely in the precinct. However, his mind shifted back in time and rested on the brave men and women who so selflessly gave their lives by running into the face of ugly danger when everyone else tried to get out. And then to the small group he had been trapped with and then rescued by – they would forever hold a special place in his heart.

 _They all listened to Governor George E. Pataki who said he chose July 4_ _th_ _to lay the cornerstone and begin rebuilding to show the terrorists who attacked New York on September 11, 2001, didn't destroy America's faith in Freedom. "Let this great freedom tower show the world what our enemies sought to destroy – our democracy, our freedom, our way of life – stands taller than ever before. In less than three years, we have more than just plans on paper. We place here today the cornerstone, the foundation of a new Tower."_

All in attendance applauded and then observed a moment of silence before a few more tears were shed and stories of hope and loss were shared.

"You okay?" Linda whispered as Danny's gazed fixed on the gleaming piece of granite not so far away.

"Yeah just…brings back some sad memories," he offered in truth as his hand squeezed hers. "But this offers hope. And that's a good memory right?"

"It is. It's beautiful. They did a great job."

"Sure did."

"New beginnings," Linda offered with a small sigh.

"Yup," Danny agreed as she looked at him a bit longer. "What is it?"

"Speaking of new beginnings…we're going to have one of our own."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she offered as his face instantly beamed. He gathered her up into his arms and held her close. He told her how much he loved her and then the two of them together shed a few more tears – in that moment….they were happy ones.

 **~The Freedom Stone~**

Created in 2004 a 20-ton slab of granite, inscribed to honor " _the enduring spirit of freedom,"_ was laid Sunday, July 4th 2004 at the WTC site as the cornerstone of the skyscraper that would replace the destroyed towers. But then due to planning/design was moved 2006 from lower Manhattan to Hauppauge, NY and re-dedicated on Sept 11, 2009.

 **Etched on the front of the 'Freedom Stone' are these words:**

 _'To honor and remember those who lost their lives on September 11, 2001 and as a tribute to the_

 _ENDURING SPIRIT OF FREEDOM'_

* * *

 **A/N:** so again I didn't want to dwell too much on more job details or wedding details b/c I do want to wrap this in a couple more chapters and want to focus on getting to the two 9/11 milestones that will be included in this story and how it affects Danny in his current life course. Hope that's okay b/c the next Danny story will have lots more details about these events and had to get another important 9/11 milestone (the Freedom Stone) in there and hope you all appreciated that and so please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** The song 'This love is Forever' by Paul Janz is a forever fave and I thought fitting and hope you all give it a listen and picture our couple on their first dance.


	20. Never Forget (Epilogue)

**Title: The Longest Day  
** **Chapter 20 – Never Forget (Epilogue)**

 **A/N: A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO YOU ALL!** Wow can't believe we got this far (only had 11 chaps originally planned). But all of you are so amazing and kept me and my muse going, even when times were emotionally tough! A special thank you to all who have accounts (I was able to thank you all personally) and to those without – Crystal, Tess, Ruby, Kika, Cody, c-c, Cindy, Jackie, Newbie, Rosie, Lili, Lea, Rachel, and various guests – THANK YOU! your continued support meant so much and please know your time to read and review (and encourage!) kept me going! So…please enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

"Reagan!"

"Yeah boss!" Danny walked up to his superior, Sid Gormley Monday morning. "What's up?"

"How's Linda?"

"Morning sickness. Does it ever end?"

"How far along is she?"

"13 months," Danny deadpanned as Gormley laughed. "What's going on?"

"New partner. Just transferred in. Jackie Curatola. She's just getting signed in. Go say hello and then bring me Richard Clark. Bastard is due for his statement."

"With pleasure."

Danny took the case notes and headed for the front of his precinct to greet his new partner; his mind still worried about his wife when he left.

 _'You call me okay? I mean…Linda…'_

 _'Danny, I'm fine. You're pacing is making it worse. It's morning sickness and I had spicy food last night…I'll be fine. If I pass out I'll call 9-11.'_

 _'Not funny.'_

 _'Not laughing. I'll be okay and promise to call if I get worse okay? Just…go to work.'_

"Danny Reagan?"

Danny snapped himself back to reality and looked at the person before him with a small frown. "Yeah…hey…sorry Danny Reagan."

"Jackie Curatola," she introduced himself. "Guess I'm your new partner."

"Welcome. Okay so ready to go?"

"Yeah. What've we got?"

Danny told her who they were looking for as they headed for the front door to go out and then the two of them headed for his dark police issue sedan. On the way to their call they both traded information about themselves, including family status and how long they'd been a detective.

He was always nervous at first about having a new partner but the two of them just seemed to mesh right from the start and the anxiety he started the day with seemed to dissipated as they neared their destination. Even more so when he was able to chase down their suspect and give him a bit of an unseen pounding before Jackie caught up and he put the cuffs on their perp.

"That was police brutality!" Clark bellowed as he scowled at Danny who looked at Jackie and shrugged.

"What? He tripped."

"Did not!"

"There's a lot of loose gravel around here," Jackie told Danny who nodded in agreement and knew his new partner and him would get along just fine.

"Now shut it and move!" Danny ordered as he pushed the perp back toward the car. He always considered having a new partner a big milestone but an even bigger milestone was about to be presented a few months later.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay baby…you can do it."

"Linda…on three…push when I tell you."

"Danny! AHHHHHH!" Linda gasped; her face flushed and heart racing as her hand clutched her husband's as another strong contraction gripped her entire being.

"Doing so good."

"Danny….hurts oh God….AHHHHHH!" She called out as beads of sweat poured down her forehead and traveled to her spine and beyond.

"So close now…one more…you can do it."

"I'm so….tired…" she gasped as her body buckled once more.

"I see the head! Come on Linda…you can do it…one more. One more big one."

"Come on baby…you got this…" Danny coached as his right hand rested on her damp back and the two of them exhaled at the same time.

"DANNY!" Linda shouted one last time before her baby fully exited and her body literally collapsed backward onto the somewhat comfortable surface. "Is it…okay?" She managed with a hoarse gasp; her heart racing and body on fire. For a few seconds the whole room was silent and Linda worried that there was something wrong with her baby.

"Your _son…_ is fine."

"Our son."

"My boy."

But as soon as those agonizing seconds had passed and a high pitched scream shattered the silence, movement started again and happy sounds were heard.

"Okay Danny now…you get to cut the cord if you want."

"Our son," Danny whispered as he planted a kiss on Linda's sweaty forehead. "Love you so much." With a slight tremble in his grasp, Danny cut the umbilical cord and then held his wife's hand while the doctor cleaned up their son and then handed him to Linda.

"Oh Danny…he's perfect," Linda smiled as she accepted her bundle and then looked down at the little pink, wrinkly face.

"Linda, I want you to fee him within the next two hours if possible. And if you're feeling up to it, you might want to walk with him; if you're not too sore. It will also help you to relax a bit and might help you both sleep a little also. Rest is important. But you did a great job. Both of you."

"Linda, when I heard you scream…" Danny gently groaned as his fingers gently brushed against his tiny son's soft pink wrinkled skin. "He's perfect."

"Our miracle," she looked up with a smile as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Jackson?"

"Jackson. Jack…yeah I like that," Danny confirmed as he happily accepted the tiny bundle from his wife. He was instructed to take him outside to show the family while the kind nursing staff cleaned Linda up and then helped her get transferred to another bed for a some recovery.

Danny pushed through the doors and was instantly mobbed by extremely happy family members who wanted to get their first glimpse and then cradle of the newest member to the Reagan family. Danny of course, while he would have loved a little girl, couldn't be happier that he now gazed upon his son – someone who would carry on the family name and he hoped their proud tradition of 'blue' in the city.

"What's his name Uncle Danny?" His young niece Nikki Reagan-Boyle inquired innocently.

"Jackson Reagan."

"Love it."

Danny smiled at his niece and then looked at his sister with a small frown; knowing that for her it was somewhat bittersweet as she had told them a few weeks earlier that her and Jack would be getting a divorce – she was done with his philandering ways.

However, despite the somewhat somber vibes from his sister, Danny forced himself to get his mind back on track for the happy event that he was now right in the middle of. "My son," he gushed as he hugged his family and then carried him back to his wife and sat down at her side while she lovingly tended to their son. The first of two boys.

"Love you so much."

"Love you too Danny. He's just…amazing," Linda whispered as she cradled their son against her chest and started to feed him.

In that moment he just couldn't know that in a couple of years' time, the family unity would be forever shattered with the horrible death of his beloved mother to cancer.

But then after that, another happy moment would once again grace his family – the birth of their second son. And that would be it as they would then reason, siblings were more content but for them personally having more than two with their hectic schedules might do more emotional harm than good. Two would be it.

XXXXXXXX

Over the next few years Danny would watch his son grow and try to find a balance between being the best detective he could be and the best father for his son; another came a few years later that only added to his heavy work/parenting load. He was happy that his mother got to see the birth of both of his son's but would lament the fact that she wouldn't live to see most of the major milestones. She would miss out on a lot but would never be forgotten.

XXXXXXXX

 **September 11, 2011**

"Don't know why the hell _I'm_ nervous," Danny muttered as he stood before the mirror on the 10th anniversary of one of the nation's darkest days.

"Today is going to be an emotional day for so many," Linda reminded him as she came up behind him and helped fix the lapels on his dark suit.

"Can't believe it's been 10 years," he huffed as he turned to face her with a heavy frown. "Sometimes…sometimes it still feels like yesterday. So much has happened. Can't believe how much has happened. Few more wrinkles."

"Love lines," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Love line. I like that," he agreed as his hands rested on her forearms and he kissed her on the lips. "Can't believe it…ten years and so much has happened. Lots of ups and downs but we've managed to survive them all."

"That's because we did it together. We make a great team."

"That we do," Danny agreed with a tender smile.

"Ready?"

"As I ever will be I guess," he gently huffed as they left their bedroom and joined their two boys downstairs. "Alright you guys ready to go?"

"Ready!" Jack and Sean Reagan replied at once.

The talk on the way toward 'Ground Zero' centered around Danny telling his boys a few more details about that day and where his friend Sam was now. He told them about his experience and how he met Sam on that fateful morning and now, even though both married and family men with different NYPD careers, remained friends.

When they arrived at the special ceremony location, Ground Zero already buzzed with hundreds of people who milled in and around the area where they were allowed.

"Hey buddy," Danny greeted Sam with a warm hug as the two friends were gently pressed in and around by other invitees. The wives knew each other and so did their children; it was an unlikely partnership that fateful day that gradually grew into a strong bond that would lead to a lifetime of friendship. It was a day they would never forget but one that would always be special for them in the most surreal of ways.

Their families would reconnect a few days later but right now it was time to pay their tribute and respect to other families – those that had lost so much, only a short decade earlier.

As Danny stood solemnly beside his wife and listened as a parade of NY officials and finally the President of the United States took the stand to officially rename 'Ground Zero' to the National September 11th Memorial; dedicate the two massive Freedom pools and officially open the 9/11 Memorial Museum.

Soft cries were heard as a final moment of silence was observed and the names of all those who lost their lives were read out. Linda's hand clutched her husband's as she felt his body stiffen next to hers and his lips let out an angsty exhale. She glanced up as he tried to hold back fluid emotion but when they got to the names of the fallen NYPD officers, he was unable to hold it back. Her comforting touch offered silent strength that he relished in in that moment.

He listened to the words of Stanley Jones, now Captain of his Firehouse, the man who had helped pull him from the rubble on that fated day and knew, they too would forever share a common bond of survival. Over the years they had met on occasion have a beer and discuss life, work through survivor's guilt and just try to make sense of things around them that didn't always seem sensible.

His watery gaze next travelled over to Ethel, the old woman who had been trapped with them in the darkness and who was instrumental for keeping him awake as long as possible until help arrived and then she had, every year on the anniversary made a special blanket for Stanley's firehouse and would drop by some baked goodies for the firehouse and his police precinct. And although a bit more infirm, being confined to a wheelchair now, her lively spirit was still evident in her expression and words.

Next he looked over at his father, who stood a bit more morose on this day. He had lost his beloved wife, Danny's mother, Mary to cancer a few years back, something that took a heavy emotional toll on all of them. Her absence would leave a void in their lives that would never be filled. His grandfather Henry, having lost his wife and Danny's grandmother Betty Reagan sometime before that stood beside his son for some additional support. The two of them would now take care of the family together.

Beside his father was his sister, Erin who had faced a few personal issues of her own. She had married Jack Boyle, another attorney and her long time love only to realize that after they had married, his philandering ways didn't stop, even after the birth of their child, Nikki, his very young niece and so they were divorced. She now had her sights set on the DA's office and Danny knew inside she'd make it. A few rows back was his friend Anthony Abetemarco, who also had started to work as a Detective for the DA's office and had the same mind set as Danny – Erin would be there soon enough.

His brother Jamie had entered Harvard and was well on his way to becoming an attorney. His mother had balked at the idea of him also becoming a cop and while she didn't try to persuade him otherwise, Jamie's heart would at first follow his mother's wishes. However, in a few years, he would surprise them all and carry on the family legacy of joining the NYPD.

He might say that his brother Joe's fateful future would have a role in that. Newly appointed as a Detective with the NYPD, Danny couldn't be prouder of Joe and told himself he'd be a great veteran Detective in the years to come. Sadly that future for Joseph Reagan would never be realized as he would take an assignment with the Warrant Squad that would get him entangled with dirty cops to his everlasting demise.

Danny then looked down at his own family, his beloved wife and two precious sons. He remembered, not so long ago, meeting with the old man who had lost his grandsons in the collapse of the North Tower and the heartache and anguish that he lived with, extreme survivor's guilt and how he'd feel if anything took his boys from him.

Anger toward those who carried out the attacks swelled inside him and if not for his wife's soothing touch, he felt he might explode into a verbal tirade of emotional anger.

After the ceremony, the friends and family's would gather at their favorite bar where drinks would be downed, laughs would be enjoyed and tears of loss, remembrance and hope would be shared – by all.

In those moments they would all echo the sentiment felt the world over and that would be echoed on all platforms in the years and decades to come, spoken openly, trended live and whispered in thought " _NEVER FORGET!"_

XXXXXXXX

Tuesday, September 11, 2001 would forever mar history with a dark act carried out by unspoken evil; innocent lives murdered while that evil tried to extinguish the battlefield of hope. But in the end hope would remain, emerge and strengthen for if all else dies – hope dies last!

 **~National September 11** **th** **Memorial~**

 **Finally opened to the public on September 11, 2011. Ground Zero would forever change the name 'Ground Zero' to the National September 11** **th** **Memorial. Where the twin towers of the World Trade Center once stood now lays two granite waterfalls cascading 30 feet below. They are bordered by bronze panels inscribed by the names of all those who perished at the hands of the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001 at the Pentagon, in New York and in Pennsylvania.**

 **During the September 11 attacks in 2001,** **2,996 people** **were killed (including 2,192 civilians, 343 FDNY Firefighters, 23 NYPD, 37 Port Authority Police, and 8 EMTs) and more than 6,000 others wounded. These immediate deaths included 265 on the four planes (including the 19 terrorists), 2,606 in the World Trade Center and in the surrounding area, and 125 at the Pentagon. Also special mention to the only service dog to lose his precious life in the line of duty – 'Sirius'.**

 **May we all…the world over…**

 **~NEVER FORGET~**

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** *SNIFF SNIFF* okay so trying to write this ending this week…was hard. So many thoughts and memories – happy but a lot of sad have marred this week. It was supposed to be emotional and heartfelt and I hope some of that shone through. I wanted to end with this milestone and with some Danny Reagan reflection b/c again while it was about him it was also to focus around 9/11 and hope that's okay and you all liked it. if you need a box of Kleenex I'm out! I hope I did not in any way tarnish or diminish the seriousness or memory of 9/11 and the memory that people have of it, especially if you have lost loved ones. This story was not meant to trivialize that in any way. Thank you everyone and see you for the next adventure! so please do leave a final review for this angsty journey and thank you all so much for your amazing support with this work of fiction based around true events.


End file.
